Los Juegos del Hambre
by yoake.laberinto
Summary: "Se gira hacia mí y entonces veo el cuchillo en su mano. Le sonrío con tristeza: sabía que esto ocurriría antes o después..." AU. ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

**_Gira el mundo, gira el hambre y un revólver en la mesa..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Esta mañana al despertarme tengo el cuerpo helado de frío, y eso es inusual si tenemos en cuenta que prácticamente vivo en el desierto. El día es igual de soleado y tiene el mismo calor seco e inmisericorde de siempre, pero mis dedos están rígidos y helados al desperezarme.

Sé que no debo tener miedo, pero este día es lo que tiene. Hoy, un año más, se va a hacer la Cosecha y, sinceramente, ¿quién puede estar tranquilo con algo así? Llevo soportando esto seis años, pero de verdad que no me acostumbro.

Noto un nervioso movimiento al lado de mi mejilla. Al moverme descubro los ojitos tan redondos de Kamatari, mi preciosa comadreja, que duerme siempre enroscada alrededor de mi cuello. Su presencia disipa mis preocupaciones y en agradecimiento la beso y acaricio.

Llego a la cocina para desayunar y Gaara ya está despierto, por supuesto. Su insomnio crónico se agrava en estas fechas, aunque él no dé muestras externas de algún tipo de preocupación. Tan sólo se limita a estar sentado en la silla con las piernas recogidas en los brazos, balanceándose ligeramente y susurrando cosas que prefiero no escuchar.

–¿Has desayunado? ¿Te preparo algo? –le pregunto a modo de saludo mañanero. Él niega con la cabeza sin tan siquiera mirarme. Gaara es así.

Pongo en el fuego la cafetera –sí, esa maravillosa reliquia que rescaté hace unos meses de un desguace y que mi otro hermano y yo conseguimos arreglar – y para acompañar me sirvo dos sardinas fritas que sobraron de la cena con un trocito de pan, también de ayer. A Kamatari le tiro una al suelo. A Gaara le pongo en un platito dos sardinas y lo dejo delante de él: café no le hace falta para estar despierto las veinticuatro horas del día, y el pan no es lo suyo.

Kankurô, quizá atraído por el silbido de la cafetera al hervir el agua, aparece en la cocina entre bostezos reclamando una taza que yo, ya acostumbrada a su habilidad para llegar con la mesa puesta, he preparado junto a la mía.

–Ponme algo sólido, porfa –me pide sentándose.

–No tengas morro y póntelo tú mismo –murmuro mordiendo mi pan vorazmente.

Él gruñe pero hace caso. Está tan dormido y lento que para cuando se está sentando de nuevo yo ya me he levantado para fregar mis cosas. Cinco minutos más tarde estoy saliendo por la puerta al grito de:

–Me voy al río a lavarme... Dentro de una hora tenéis que estar listos, ¡que salimos para la ciudad!

No muy lejos de nuestra casa, a unos quince minutos andando, pasa uno de los ríos más importantes de nuestro distrito. Su caudal es considerable, pero en la orilla que queda cerca de mi casa se forman pequeñas bañeras en las que se puede estar tranquilamente sin peligro de que la corriente te arrastre y te ahogue. Más adelante, en cuanto te acercas a la costa, el río se ensancha y el agua empieza salarse, pues el mar se adentra en la tierra. Sin embargo, en mi zona es completamente dulce. La verdad es que es increíble que sea el desierto lo que rodee un río tan maravilloso.

He hecho esto los seis años que mi nombre ha entrado en la urna: ir a lavarme cuando no es demasiado pronto pero tampoco tarde, a modo de ritual relajante. Me voy acercando al agua, introduciéndome en el lodo hasta la espinilla, mientras Kamatari parece danzar a mi alrededor, histérica de felicidad. En esta tierra semiárida las aguas crecidas del río siempre dejan a su paso una gruesa capa de limo en los costados, que luego será usado para cultivar por sus nutrientes y su renovada humedad. Aquí, en el Distrito 4, tener un buen terreno para cultivar es una gozada. Sin embargo, con este cultivo no empezaremos hasta quizá la semana que viene, pues siempre se espera a que terminen los Juegos para empezar con él.

Mi distrito siempre ha sido de los mejores en la arena. La gente está curtida y en buena forma por el exigente trabajo que es el mundo de la pesca. Es cierto que oficialmente no se debería empezar a trabajar antes de los dieciséis, pero exceptuando las grandes fábricas de pescado del Capitolio la mayor parte de la gente tiene su propio barquito en el que hace horas extras, y generalmente aunque el barco es del padre los encargados de usarlo son los hijos adolescentes o todavía sin emplear. Así lo que se consigue es el doble de dinero –o más– y encima comida propia y de buena calidad –se creerán acaso los del Capitolio que nosotros, los orgullosos habitantes del Distrito 4, vamos a malgastar la pesca de las mejores calas con sus pedidos faraónicos...

Sin embargo, todo esto es un problema para mis hermanos y para mí. Nosotros nunca hemos vivido de la pesca, ni hemos tenido barco, ni padre pesquero o trabajador en una fábrica. Hemos vivido casi siempre en la aduana del Distrito, donde prácticamente se junta con el Distrito 11 y el Distrito 8, y nuestro padre se encargaba de llevar cuentas, controlar la mercancía que entra y que sale, pero sobre todo, de traficar con comida, metales preciosos y alcohol. Incluso llegó a traficar con droga que escondía en nuestras habitaciones cuando éramos niños.

Bueno, he mentido: sí he estado alguna vez en contacto con la pesca. Mi madre fue pescadora. Pero se murió cuando era muy pequeña como para aprender, así que ni siquiera cuenta. Por lo tanto de cara al resto de los adolescentes del Distrito, somos inútiles y no contaríamos oficialmente como los llamados "profesionales" del distrito.

Dejo mi ropa sobre una enorme piedra cuya superficie está seca, preparada ya para mi baño. Me zambullo en el agua con la misma efusividad de siempre, pero para mi sorpresa, en vez de deleitarme con el agua refrescante me recorre un escalofrío desde el cuello hasta los dedos de los pies. Siento miedo en el estómago, miedo repentino e irracional. Saco la cabeza del agua, respiro agitadamente y en seguida me amarro a la orilla, preocupada: ¿qué ocurre? Ha sido la misma sensación de pánico helado que he tenido al despertar. Lo mismo que paralizaba mis dedos y entumecía mis movimientos. ¿Desde cuándo el agua de este río me ha hecho sentir incómoda? Hoy es todo tan raro...

Kamatari, que está comiéndose algún bicho no muy lejos de mi, parece percibir algo preocupante porque se acerca a olisquearme, como si el miedo o las preocupaciones provocasen algún olor característico. De nuevo produce un efecto analgésico en mí y mi mente se aclara. Vuelvo a darle un besito de afradecimiento. Cojo la pastilla de jabón que he traído y me froto rápidamente, deshaciendo los cuatro moñitos que llevo y desenredando mi asqueroso pelo como puedo, con los dedos.

En realidad sé por qué estoy tan incómoda: es el primer año que vamos a entrar en la urna sin que esté mi padre para apoyarnos. ¿O debería decir para someternos?

Mis padres fueron de esos pocos afortunados que sobrevivieron a unos Juegos... y en el caso de mi padre se convirtió en su obsesión. Al morir mi madre nos alejó del mar y nos trajo aquí donde, exceptuando los otros pocos trabajadores de la aduana, la población más cercana está a treinta kilómetros, por no hablar del colegio más cercano. Su trabajo tampoco requería muchas horas de esfuerzo continuado, así que mi padre tuvo tiempo suficiente para convertirnos a los tres en auténticos salvajes. Porque sí: somos muy, _muy_ violentos.

Salgo pitando del agua con la sensación de que el tiempo me pisa los talones. Tras diez minutos de correr llego a casa, donde Kankurô está terminando de acicalarse con su estúpido maquillaje de guerra –mi hermano es imbécil, y a veces sospecho que retrasado – y Gaara está en la misma silla donde me lo encontré esta mañana, todavía con los calzoncillos con los que se pasea desde hace una semana y jugueteando distraído con la sardina que le he puesto para desayunar.

–¡Joder, Gaara! –grito bastante nerviosa. Tiro de su brazo y le obligo a levantarse, pero él tropieza con sus propios pies y le tengo que arrastrar hasta la habitación. –¡Corre Kankurô, ayúdame!

Kankurô protesta pero acude en mi socorro. Entre los dos conseguimos inmovilizarle los brazos y después las piernas para ponerle una camiseta y un pantalón respectivamente. De los calzones mejor ni nos ocupamos. Mientras le lavo un poco la cara con un paño mojado Gaara no para de gritar como un poseso, pero al final consigo callarle con un violento bofetón. Me mira durante un segundo con intenso odio, pero en seguida sus preciosos ojos claros se pierden de nuevo por el techo de la habitación.

Preparo corriendo comida para Kamatari, aunque a estas alturas es lo suficientemente adulto como para buscar comida por su cuenta, como bien ha demostrado en el río. Después cierro y salimos corriendo hasta el inmensísimo camión que nos espera en la aduana. El sustituto que cubrió la plaza de mi padre se fuma un pitillo tranquilamente mientras nos ve llegar, azorados. Del camión se baja un hombre que ya conozco de sobra.

–¡Mis chicos! ¿Qué tal os va todo? –le unas palmaditas a Kankurô y a mi me pellizca cariñosamente la barbilla, como si todavía tuviese cuatro años. Ignora deliberadamente a Gaara, que se balancea a mi lado como un drogado –. Madre de Dios, cada día estáis más guapos. Y tú, Temari, debes estar muy contenta, ¿no? Para ti hoy acaba esta estupidez –me dice guiñándome un ojo.

Se llama Chôza, es inmensamente gordo y tiene razón, tan sólo me queda hoy. Además a nosotros nunca nos ha faltado comida, por lo que nuestro nombre sólo ha entrado en la urna una vez cada año. Hoy entran con mi nombre siete papeletas, con el de Kankurô cuatro y con el de Gaara, tres. Mi papeleta de más es de este último año, pues al morir mi padre tuvimos unos meses muy apurados. Pero no es para nada alarmante si tenemos en cuenta que otros años han sido seleccionados chicos y chicas con cuarenta papeletas o más. No me quiero ni pensar cómo estaría yo si tuviera tanta mala suerte...

Chôza ayuda a Gaara a subir al camión, poniéndolo en un hueco que hay detrás de los asientos. Kankurô decide subirse encima de la lona del camión y yo me quedo adelante, sentada junto a Choza. Es un hombre fantástico, del Distrito 8, de esos que se pueden considerar afortunados por haber viajado a más de un distrito.

Se encarga de traer una vez al mes muestras de distintos árboles de su distrito para los astilleros, donde los ingenieros que se encargan de constituir los barcos pesqueros son bastante exigentes. Es un hombre que me agrada, de esos que llevan bien visible en el camión la foto de su mujer y de su hijo, que son también bastante orondos y parecen bastante afables, exactamente como él.

El viaje dura unas tres horas a través de la gran llanura que nos lleva hasta la costa. La carretera se mantiene cerca del río –que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en ría – y la verdad que es un paisaje bonito, lleno de aves acuáticas que se agachan al limo de las orillas en busca de semillas que pueda haber arrastrado el agua o de pequeños peces y crustáceos que se hayan quedado atrapados fuera del cauce.

El paisaje se transforma con facilidad. El sol de justicia que reina en el desierto se endulza y el aire parece humedecerse por instantes, cosa que se refleja en los caracolillos que me salen en el flequillo. Pronto el mar se vislumbra en el horizonte y empezamos a atravesar pequeñas aldeas y ciudades hasta finalmente acercarnos hasta la capital del Distrito, Ciudad H. La entrada está abarrotada de vehículos que traen a la gente de las distintas aldeas, pues hay que desplazar hasta la Plaza del Mercado a todos los que vamos a participar en la Cosecha.

Nos despedimos de Chôza en la periferia, pues él se marcha hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, donde están los astilleros. Antes de que me baje me da un beso en las dos mejillas, cosa que nunca ha hecho, dejándome sorprendida. Me mira a los ojos con ternura.

–Sé que no estás hecha para el cariño, pero no lo he podido evitar. Espero que tengas suerte; tú y tus hermanos.

–Yo espero que Chôji también la tenga –le digo refiriéndome a su hijo.

Chôza suelta un suspiro y después me sonríe, pero en el fondo de sus pupilas puedo leer el pánico contenido. Su hijo, Chôji, al que no conozco, estará a mil kilómetros o más preparándose para una urna que guarda quince papeles con su nombre. Ellos han tenido que pedir bastantes teselas.

Una vez que hemos bajado los tres el camión arranca y se va alejando despacio, acorralado entre la marabunta de coches y autobuses. Espero de verdad verle el mes que viene o al siguiente, cuando todo esto haya pasado ya para mí y pueda dedicarme oficialmente a la marinería, a la pesca o a lo que sea.

Desde ahí nos dirigimos andando durante media hora hacia el puerto de la ciudad, donde mi tío Yashamaru vive. Tiene una habitación en una pensión desde hace varios años, en concreto desde que mi madre murió. Antes vivía con nosotros, pero se negó en rotundo en seguir a mi padre en su alocada huida del mar y del ruido donde poder "educarnos" a gusto.

Es la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo.

Cuando llegamos a su calle él nos está esperando sentado en una silla al lado de la puerta. Tiene entre las manos una red que está reparando minuciosamente, tan concentrado que ni siquiera nos ve. En seguida siento como se me estiran los labios en una sonrisa.

–¡Tío!

En cuanto oye mi voz vuelve la cabeza, y se levanta justo a tiempo para recibirme entre sus brazos. Huele a sal y curiosamente a arena, como a playa.

–Cariño… te he echado de menos –susurra en mi oído.

Cuando deshacemos nuestro abrazo mis hermanos también se abalanzan sobre él. En especial Gaara. No me extraña que todos le queramos tanto: físicamente es muy parecido a mi madre, incluso su belleza es algo afeminada, pero luego es fuerte, alto y varonil, con esa forma tan digna de andar y desenvolverse.

–Venid, os compraré algo en el mercado para que comáis, y ya sólo queda hora y media para la Cosecha.

De repente me doy cuenta de Kankurô está titubeando. Parece querer decir algo, pero le debe dar bastante vergüenza porque se ha sonrojado. Nuestro tío también se percata:

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Te importa si… eh… me uno mejor con vosotros a la cena? –Tenemos por costumbre cenar todos juntos después de la Cosecha para celebrar que no hemos sido seleccionados, pero irse antes de ella resulta un poco forzado.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina.

–¿Qué demonios pasa? –le espeto con agresividad.

–He quedado con alguien –se pone más rojo aún.

No sé por qué pero aquello me molesta bastante. Le digo que es un gilipollas, que dentro de unas horas podríamos estar despidiéndonos y que si no tiene nada de vergüenza. Pero Yashamaru posa su mano cálida en mi hombro y murmura:

–Déjale, Temari. Vuestros nombres han sido metidos pocas veces en la urna. Esta noche os podré invitar a cenar de una forma más decente, ya verás. Y estaremos los cuatro, ¿verdad, Kankurô?

Sé que intenta animarme, pero un repentino frío sacude mi cuerpo nuevamente. Kankurô me lanza una mirada de ira y se marcha. Yo veo cómo se aleja mientras siento en mi interior formarse un tornado de frío. ¿De dónde sale esto? ¿Es algún tipo de intuición acaso? ¿Por qué tengo miedo por Kankurô? Siempre ha sido Gaara el que me ha preocupado, pues él es el que tiene un arraigado instinto asesino... Pero Kankurô, quizá porque siempre ha sido el hermano pasota que se dedica a hacer sus muñecos y máquinas de madera en el patio de casa, no me ha dado nunca un dolor de cabeza y ha tratado inclusive ayudarme con Gaara cuando lo he necesitado.

Noto cómo Yashamaru tira de mi ropa, intentando dirigirme en la dirección opuesta que ha tomado mi hermano. Lleva también a Gaara de la mano. Consigue arrastrarnos con delicadeza hacia el puerto, donde generalmente hay mucho ajetreo, aunque hoy se respira cierta tensión por la inminente Cosecha. Mi tío nos dirige a una pescadería donde venden calamares a la plancha y nos compra varias raciones. Es de las pocas personas que consigue que Gaara coma decentemente y hoy le hace engullir el triple de lo que acostumbraría. Al rato estoy riéndome, feliz de estar allí y bebiendo una aguada cerveza que me compra como detalle especial, por supuesto en negro.

Mi tío no es excesivamente joven, pues tiene unos quince años más que yo, pero goza de una belleza y frescura especiales que le hacen aparentar veintimuchísimos. Eso provoca que en vez de verle como el típico adulto sea como el hermano mayor que no he tenido, o incluso como un gran amigo que siempre tener cerca. Es una pena que estemos tan lejos.

Es en medio de ese momento tan bonito cuando me sugiere:

–Podríais veniros a vivir conmigo. Si vendéis la casa que tenéis donde la aduana podríamos trasladarnos a una casa por aquí y podría enseñaros a pescar a los tres.

–No veo a Kankurô pescando –objeto, arrugando el ceño–. Lo suyo son los juguetes y los cachivaches. Recuerda cuando de pequeño vendía muñecos a los hijos de los vecinos.

–Bueno, podría intentar entrar en algún taller de por aquí. Seguramente alguien valoraría sus habilidades. Pero en serio, Temari –me coge la mano entre las suyas, callosas y ásperas, y la acaricia con una delicadeza impropia en un pescador–, ¿no te gustaría vivir otra vez aquí?

No hace falta que me plantee demasiado la posibilidad para que el corazón se me acelere. ¡Sería tan genial...! Viviríamos al lado del mar, Gaara estaría con alguien que le estabilizaría emocionalmente, Kankurô podría buscarse un trabajo de provecho y yo... yo simplemente sería feliz. No necesito mucho para serlo y con todas esas cosas me basto y me sobro. Siento calor en las mejillas, tan intensa es la emoción. Yashamaru se percata y se ríe.

–¿Eso es un sí?

–Hay que esperar a Kankurô para tomar la decisión... pero sí, ¿por qué no? –soy tan escueta siempre que no sé expresar mejor mi entusiasmo, pero sé que mi tío me entiende.

En ese momento suena una fuerte sirena que sacude el puerto entero. Sé perfectamente qué significa: llama a la gente para reunirse en la Plaza del Mercado para iniciar la ceremonia. Un nudo se me hace en la garganta y la piel se me pone de gallina. De nuevo el frío. Descubro que estoy conteniendo la respiración cuando noto que mi tío me sacude, preocupado:

–¿Temari? ¿Tem? No estás respirando. Exhala, cariño, exhala. No pasa nada, en media hora todo habrá terminado.

Nunca había estado tan nerviosa. Nunca. Apenas me entero de cómo llegamos hasta la plaza. Yashamaru nos lleva a mi hermano y a mi de la mano, lo cual me hace sentir tan oligofrénica como Gaara. Nos lleva para que nos pinchen en el dedo y así aparezcamos como presentes. Si alguien no viene puede ser buscado y encerrado en la cárcel... o algo peor, la verdad es que no lo sé. Llegamos primero a la zona de las chicas más mayores, es decir, las de mi edad. Sé que mi tío prefiere dejarme sola a mi antes, pues es menos irresponsable que dejar a Gaara a su libre albedrío. Antes de alejarse me da un beso en la mejilla y me susurra al oído:

–Recuerda, sólo media hora.

Mientras me quedo ahí esperando voy volviendo a la realidad. Señor, estoy perdiendo hoy tanto el dominio de mí misma... Pienso en Kamatari, mi bichito, que estará solo en nuestra parcela y que no podré ver hasta mañana. Un momento: ¿y Kankurô? Es en ese momento cuando de repente se oye un chirrido proveniente del escenario, donde nuestra querida acompañante del Capitolio, Tsunade Senju, berrea:

–¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!

Es una mujer alta que va sobre unos atrevidos tacones, el hermoso pelo rubio cayendo por la espalda y luciendo un vestido que tiene un vertiginoso escote que desvela sus inmensos pechos. Resulta imposible concebir un cuerpo en el que semejante pechonalidad no produzca una estabilidad suficiente como para tirarte al suelo por el desproporcionado peso.

Detrás de ella están nuestro alcalde y nuestros mentores, que son antiguos ganadores de los Juegos: la archiconocida abuela Chiyo y el seco Baki.

El alcalde se levanta de su sitio en el escenario y comienza a leer el maldito discursito de todos los años. Mi mente se evade y sigo buscando entre la multitud: ¿dónde estás, Kankurô? Finalmente consigo localizarle: está en el grupo de los chicos, más o menos a la misma altura que yo con respecto al escenario –separan por edades y nos llevamos tan sólo un año. Habla por lo bajo con un chico de pelo rojo que me suena bastante. En seguida caigo: ¡es Sasori! Antes vivía en la aduana, pero hará cosa de año y medio que se trasladó a otro lugar. Ahora está bastante más alto de lo que recuerdo.

Nuestro alcalde comienza a leer la lista de ganadores del distrito, que son unos quince. Si el discurso va por ahí significa que se acerca el peor momento del día.

Veo a Tsunade levantarse y acercarse a la urna de la izquierda, que es la de las chicas, y no sé por qué se me aparece el rostro de mi padre en la mente, ese hombre al que una vez quise pero tanto daño nos hizo, sobre todo a Gaara. Su rostro se me aparece cuando no paro de rogar en mi interior "que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo". Su rostro es lo único que ven mis ojos cuando la mujer rubia alza un papelito, lo eleva para poder leerlo y proclama con intensidad al público a la elegida. Oigo un grito.

Tardo unos segundos en comprender que ha dicho mi nombre.

* * *

Encontramos el cadáver de mi padre no muy lejos del río. Llevaba ya dos días allí; se había hinchado y comenzaba a descomponerse. Los gusanos se habían adueñado de su rostro, haciendo de él una masa de carne repugnante e irreconocible.

Los agentes de la paz se acercan a mí y me agarran por los hombros. Deben haberme llamado... pero yo no oigo nada. Quizá estoy sorda.

Pregunté mil veces a mil personas quién había matado a mi padre. Nadie en este último año ha venido a darme ninguna repuesta. Nadie se ha molestado en investigar. En la aduana apenas viven unas cuarenta personas, aunque es cierto que por allí pasa gente de dentro y fuera del distrito... y sin embargo sigo sin figurarme quién puede haber sido.

–¡Demos un aplauso a nuestro tributo femenino!

_Asesinato. Asesinato._

Siempre he sabido que fue un asesinato. Aunque apareciese una pistola al lado de mi padre con sus huellas era imposible que fuera un suicidio. Imposible.

Mi mente martillea intentando sacar algo en claro. Tengo los dedos entumecidos de frío, la piel de la espalda de gallina. De repente todo empieza a cobrar sentido.

_Asesinato. Mentira. Asesinato. Engaño. Engaño._

–¡Ahora daremos paso a mas emoción! ¡Todavía nos queda el tributo masculino!

¿Podría haber intentado alguien deliberadamente asesinarle? No hablo de una pelea en la que las cosas se van de las manos y se termina mal. Hablo de premeditación. ¿Había razones para querer quitar de en medio a mi padre?

La respuesta de mi cerebro es inmediata: sí. Ahora ya entiendo las señales que mi subconsciente lleva mandándome todo el día. Ato hilos mentalmente. Quieren quitar de en medio a mi familia.

_Asesinato. Planificación. Engaño. Asesinato. _

Todo está pensado.

Y en ese preciso instante el destino me otorga la prueba necesaria para confirmarlo.

–¡Kankurô de la Arena!

* * *

_Bueno, pues aquí va el primer capítulo :P Tengo la impresión de que os esperábais otro tributo masculino... pero bueno, ya se verá lo que pasa ... ^^_

_Espero no tardar en subir el próximo. Nos vemos!_

**Y.L.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tan sólo me siento capaz de mirar hacia adelante porque sé que a mi espalda queda el lugar al que nunca volveré...**

* * *

–¡Kankurô de la Arena!

El nombre de mi hermano resuena en la plaza con fuerza gracias a todos los dispositivos de audio que han puesto. Me recuerda a cuando íbamos al colegio y nos pasaban lista. Escuchar su nombre después del mío acentúa esa sensación de estar viviendo un recuerdo, de que esto no es real. Pero sí que lo es. Y es un peso tan grande que ni siquiera lo siento. Por unos minutos creo que he perdido la capacidad de _asimilar_.

Tarda un poco, pero en seguida se eleva en la plaza el ruido del cuchicheo de la gente. Están empezando a caer todos ellos. Sí, queridos míos, habéis oído bien: el mismo apellido. _De la Arena_. Ese apellido que, aunque no sea extraño en las zonas del interior del distrito, donde el desierto comienza, ya os sonaba de antemano en unos Juegos. Tardaréis un poco en localizarlo como el apellido de un tributo ganador... el apellido de mi padre.

Nuestra enviada del capitolio, Tsunade, parece haberse percatado de que algo raro pasa. Mira el nombre nuevamente, luego saca de su bolsillo el papelito donde está apuntado el mío. Confirma entonces la coincidencia. Me mira a la cara, mira a mi hermano y eso la hace dudar. Sé que está pensando que no, no somos hermanos. No me extraña, no nos parecemos demasiado.

Parece reaccionar de repente y recordar cuál es su trabajo porque exclama atropelladamente a través del micrófono:

–¡Querido, ven hasta aquí! ¡Tienes que subir con nosotros para saludar!

Miro a mi hermano, que parece haberse quedado petrificado. Observa a la señora como si fuera un extraterrestre, como si el idioma en el que le hablase fuese incomprensible. Es incapaz de asimilar lo que está pasando, pero empieza a reaccionar cuando a su alrededor se va formando un espacio vacío: todos los chicos de su alrededor se alejan, como si ser elegido al azar para morir fuera contagioso.

Tan sólo hay un chico que no se aleja pero que también está mirando a mi hermano horrorizado. Sasori. Sus hermosos ojos están tan abiertos que parece que se le vayan a salir de las órbitas. También parece estar en estado de shock.

Finalmente mi hermano reacciona y empieza a caminar torpemente hacia el escenario, sube sin tropezar de milagro y cuando llega a mi altura me mira a los ojos. Le devuelvo la mirada y por instante estoy sorda, mi alma está en mis ojos porque no quiero parecer débil y que ningún idiota del capitolio se regocije con esto. Quiero que sólo él vea lo que siento. Pero eso casi nos desata. Comienza a hiperventilar y yo noto lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. Al final mando al cuerno todo mi entrenamiento emocional y nos abrazamos llorando.

Eso hace que la gente de la plaza sube el volumen, pasando de cuchichear a hablar en voz normal. Se ha confirmado: somos hermanos, nuestra reacción así lo esclarece.

Voy a tener que luchar a muerte contra mi propio hermano.

Tsunade se queda mirándonos atónita. Recobra la compostura de milagro:

–¡Vaya, dos tributos con el mismo apellido! ¿Sois... eh... por casualidad sois familia?

Ninguno de los dos contestamos. Ahora mismo esa mujer me importa tanto como la mierda.

–Sí. Los hermanos de la Arena –dice una voz potente detrás nuestro. Mis ojos ven por el rabillo del ojo a Baki, el ya conocido mentor de nuestros tributos y entrenador ilegal de los juegos. Se ha alzado de su sitio en la parte de atrás y camina hacia nosotros.

Sabe quiénes somos porque mi padre fue su mentor. Y también su amigo.

Tsunade toma nota rápidamente y hace temblar la plaza entera con su grito:

–¡Damas y caballeros, tenemos un hecho poco casual en los Juegos del Hambre! ¡Hacía años que no coincidían unos hermanos en una misma convocatoria! ¡Demos un aplauso a nuestros nuevos tributos!

Pero no ha tenido tiempo de empezar a aplaudir cuando un grito potente se oye desde el gentío:

–¿Y qué pasa con los voluntarios?

Reconozco esa voz. Aunque no la recordaba tan varonil. ¿Es que hoy todo el mundo se ha vuelto majara?

–Eh... –Tsunade está hoy algo lenta. No le da tiempo a formular ninguna frase de protocolo antes de que el chico diga lo siguiente:

–¡Me presento voluntario!

Mis ojos buscan rápidamente entre las distintas matas de pelo del grupo de chicos más mayores hasta dar con la pelirroja. Se ha vuelto a formar un círculo alrededor de una persona, pero esta vez nadie avanza de forma patizamba, sino con zancadas grandes y ansiosas. En medio del pasillo de gente Sasori aparece, la palidez de su rostro sustituida por rojo sangre, repitiendo:

–¡Me presento voluntario!

Me quedo anonadada en el sitio, totalmente descolocada. ¿Sasori voluntario? ¿Por mi hermano? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¿O es que se ha preparado como profesional y quiere lucirse?

Para lo que no estoy preparada es para la reacción de mi hermano.

–No. ¡No! ¡Sasori, no!–cuando el pelirrojo avanza implacable hacia las escaleras del escenario se escabulle de mi abrazo e intenta pararle a empujones, pero interfieren cuatro agentes de la paz: dos que escoltan a Sasori y otros dos que amarran a Kankurô y le obligan a bajar, aunque con esfuerzo, muchas patadas y blasfemias.

Jamás había oído unos gritos tan desesperados. Lo peor es que cuando han leído mi nombre no ha dicho nada de nada...

Sasori ha crecido desde la última vez que lo vi. Es de lo primero que me doy cuenta cuando se pone a mi lado. Y también es guapo. Pero no de esa belleza clásica, sino de la que parecen tener las plantas venenosas. Atrae la mirada y la complacencia de la gente.

Se vuelve hacia mi para darme la mano; también es parte del protocolo. Me mira directamente a los ojos, y me siento como un ratón estudiado por una serpiente.

Cuando Tsunade pide un aplauso se lo conceden y no precisamente escueto. Al fin y al cabo es un tributo voluntario y eso siempre genera un montón de expectación, no sólo en este distrito sino en todo el Capitolio. Me siento empequeñecer por momentos ante su gloria recién surgida.

Genial, ya me están sentenciando a muerte.

* * *

–Tienes una hora para las despedidas, ni un minuto más –el agente de paz cierra la puerta detrás de si cuando se marcha.

Me han llevado a una habitación del edificio de justicia. Es bonita e increíblemente elegante frente a la suciedad arenosa del desierto y la humedad salada o destructiva que reina aquí en la orilla del mar. Sin embargo en cuanto me quedo a solas el silencio me asfixia.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta en el momento en el que la vuelven a abrir. Gaara. Joder, me había olvidado completamente de Gaara.

El agente de la paz cierra y nos quedamos a solas sin perturbar el silencio. Al principio no nos movemos, pero mi hermano finalmente me coge de la mano y me lleva hasta un sofá donde nos sentamos.

Con sus manos coge una de las mías y la estudia, delineando mis cicatrices con cuidado, como si temiera hacerme daño. Después rodea con sus dedos mis muñecas y asciende por mis brazos, tocando mi piel como hechizado. Es algo tan inesperado e impropio de él, tan tierno, que mi labio inferior empieza a temblar. Me hace darme cuenta de que me jode hasta el infinito que éstos sean mis últimos minutos con él, porque le quiero.

Cuando encuentra ropa sube a mis orejas, a mi cuello y a mi rostro. Me peina los caracolillos del flequillo y me enjuga las lágrimas. Observa mis ojos con tristeza, como quien mira algo bonito pero caduco. En el reflejo de su mirada veo que ya me está viendo muerta. Pero me da igual. Ha despertado de su insomnio crónico, de su locura continuada, para poder despedirse de mi. El Gaara que me mira con esos ojos tan abiertos no es el mismo que está atormentado por la locura del insomnio, y eso por sí solo me parece un milagro.

Aparta sus manos de mi bruscamente como si hubiera recordado algo. Tantea alrededor de su cuello hasta que agarra una cadena metálica que no sabía que tenía. Se la quita y es entonces cuando me vuelve a dejar pasmada: colgando de la cadena tiene un minúsculo reloj de arena hecho de cristal y madera. En su interior hay un polvo dorado al cual el sol arranca reflejos diminutos pero cautivadores. Es tan especial este efecto que en alguna ocasión en casa hemos especulado que sobre si se trataba de oro*.

He reconocido al instante el reloj aunque hace eones que no lo veo. Perteneció a mi padre desde que fue niño, una especie de amuleto típico en los que llevamos nuestro apellido. Él mismo nos contó que estaba convencido de que lo que le hizo ganar en los Juegos del Hambre fue aquello, así que cuando su novia, de siete años menos, fue elegida en la cosecha unos cuantos años más tarde, se lo dio para que la protegiese –de hecho es muy probable que aquello ocurriera en esta misma sala, casi diecinueve años atrás. Su novia, es decir, mi madre, salió también con vida de los Juegos. Sin embargo tres años más tarde no fue capaz de sobrevivir al parto de Gaara y como última voluntad se lo debió entregar. Eso no lo tengo muy seguro, pues el nacimiento de Gaara se convirtió en un tema altamente tabú en casa y no lo hemos hablado demasiado.

Y ahora parece que él me lo deja a mi. Sé que cuando traigan mi cadáver de la arena vendré con él al cuello así que no habrá problema en que vuelva a mi hermano.

Gaara toma mi mano y posa en ella suavemente el colgante. Tiene el largo de una de las falanges de mi dedo meñique. Las lágrimas vuelven borrosa mi vista.

–Gracias –le susurro. Sé que es la última palabra entre nosotros.

Un minuto más tarde entra un agente de la paz que le hace salir y deja pasar después a mi otro hermano. Kankurô entra con la misma torpeza que se había apoderado de él cuando dijeron su nombre. Su estúpido maquillaje se ha corrido por las lágrimas dándole un aspecto bastante patético.

Se sienta a mi lado y nos abrazamos. Está temblando. Me inspira tanta lástima que ni siquiera pienso que la situación debería ser al revés, yo debería estar desesperada y él tratando de calmarme. Eso hace que mi cerebro se active y piense en mil cosas importantes.

Le aparto de mi y le miro a los ojos.

–Kankurô, escucha. Ya no nos queda nada en la aduana. Veníos aquí, a la ciudad, con el tío. Búscate un trabajo donde vender tus marionetas y tus cachivaches, o busca algún boticario al que le sirvan tus potingues y tus venenos, yo qué sé... Sabes hacer muchas cosas útiles.

Él asiente con la cabeza, pero no me mira a los ojos. Conozco a mi hermano y por su forma de actuar parece que algo le remuerde la conciencia.

–¿Qué pasa?

Él niega pero me mira, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos y quisiera disimular. Un pellizco de intranquilidad nace en mi interior.

–Es tan sólo que... bueno... Sasori y tú –balbucea a modo de explicación.

Sé lo que intenta decir; va a tener que ver cómo su hermana y su mejor amigo se matan entre ellos. Bueno, visto así es una mierda, para qué vamos a negarlo. Sin embargo me indigna que ahora esté pensando en eso cuando se acaba de librar de luchar conmigo. Me parece altamente egoísta. A pesar de ello no quiero discutir con el tiempo que nos queda y lo dejo pasar.

–Bueno, tú lleva a Gaara con el tío. Él se encargará de él. Seguramente Sasori vuelva en un mes o así.

Kankurô se horroriza con mis palabras y su temblor se incrementa. Al final lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarle y decirle que le quiero. Él me besa en la mejilla, me dice que él también me quiere y se marcha sin mirar hacia atrás.

Me quedo unos minutos esperando hasta que aparece la persona que sí sé que va a intentar consolarme. Cuando veo a mi tío Yashamaru entrar por la puerta no puedo evitar tirarme a sus brazos. Un graznido sale de su garganta cuando me abraza. Yo le aprieto contra mi más fuerte, como si eso pudiera evitar que nos separasen.

–Estoy bien –jadeo.

–Joder, Tem. Joder –acaricia mi nuca y mis coletitas.

Me aparta y pone sus manos en mis hombros. Me mira a los ojos con la misma actitud impaciente que he mostrado yo con mi hermano.

–Mira, los dos sabemos que tu padre os ha preparado para esto durante más de una década. Sabes luchar. Sabes cazar y buscar agua. Sabes construir trampas, armas y hacer algún veneno. Puedes conseguirlo de sobra. Alíate con alguien que merezca la pena, no pierdas el tiempo por las limitaciones morales. Si hace falta empieza hoy mismo a planear el asesinato de Sasori.

Eso me deja helada.

–¿El asesinato de Sasori?

–No te fíes de él, Temari. Ni de la mentora vieja, Chiyo. Ellos son tus peores enemigos.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–¡Hazme caso! No vais a sobrevivir los dos. De Baki sí te puedes fiar, idolatraba a tu padre. Quédate con lo que digo y no preguntes. Y recuerda: ellos saben que has sido entrenada y que eres profesional, pero no tienen por qué saberlo _todo_.

Sus manos aprietan sobre mis hombros, como si intentase transmitirme con intensidad lo que acaba de decir. Quiere decir que vea mucho más en sus palabras.

–¿Como que no tienen por qué saberlo todo?

–No hablo sólo al entrenamiento, Tem. Tienes que volver. Tienes que vivir. Y sabes qué usar.

De repente empiezo a captar el doble sentido de sus palabras. No puede ser que me esté hablando de... _eso. _No, no puede ser. Si en el Capitolio ven que uso eso estaré condenada a muerte al instante.

La habitación seguramente esté llena de micrófonos así que evito hablar del tema de manera directa.

–Eso –digo con frialdad –es una locura.

Ni siquiera me atrevo a mencionarlo.

–¿Sobrevivir es una locura? Aprende a disimular. Tienes tiempo antes de ir a la arena. Si lo usas sin que se note te saldrás con la tuya.

Me libro de sus manos sacudiendo la cabeza, agobiada. No sabe lo que me está pidiendo. Me exige no sólo que me juegue la vida, sino también la de los de mi alrededor... mi familia. Si me pillasen torturarían a todos los que me conocen para sacarles información, para asegurarse de que nadie más puede hacer lo que yo...

En esa tesitura nos encontramos cuando el agente de la paz vuelve a abrir la puerta para llevarse a Yashamaru. Éste me abraza antes de que lo coja para darme su último adiós. Al final tienen que venir dos más para separarnos.

El recuerdo final con el que me quedaré de él es la de sus ojos muy abiertos, fijos en los míos con toda la intensidad posible, transmitiéndome lo mismo que sus palabras me dicen:

–¡Hazlo, Tem! ¡Hazlo!

Cuando cierran la puerta en mis narices siento que se me cae el mundo encima. Las piernas me tiemblan de una forma tan exagerada que me agacho y me abrazo las rodillas, balanceándome. Sollozo un poco pero secándome las lágrimas antes de que se me derramen. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a parecer fuerte delante de los demás.

Creo haber terminado ya mi ronda de despedidas cuando la puerta se vuelve a abrir. No imagino la persona que pueda querer venir a despedirse, pero al ver a Chôza el corazón me da un pequeño salto.

Me yergo de nuevo cuando se acerca a mí y permito que me coja de las manos. Tiene el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y con esa cara tan redonda y rechoncha parece un bebé disgustado.

–Me he escapado en cuanto lo he oído... Qué horror, Temari. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

Sus palabras son tan gentiles... Qué pena no darse a tiempo lo maravillosa que puede ser la gente de tu alrededor.

–No te preocupes, quien tiene que permanecer fuera de los Juegos es Chôji –le digo, intentando hacerle ver que para él quien realmente cuenta es su hijo.

Él asiente, pero dice:

–Lo sé niña, pero una cosa no quita la otra. Debo irme –frota mis manos entre las suyas y las besa. Otro detalle que me deja sin habla–. Que tengas buena suerte, chiquilla.

Se va entonces sin esperar a que venga un agente a buscarlo, igual que Kankurô. Siento que a pesar de que haya llegado llorando me ha subido un poco la autoestima. Como vivo en medio de la nada donde apenas hay gente siempre he sabido que, si me tocaba ser tributo, nadie iría a despedirse de mi porque nadie me echaría de menos. Ver que Chôza, que ni siquiera es de mi distrito, se toma la molestia de venir es un enorme halago para mi. Debería habérselo agradecido.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, sorprendiéndome ahora en serio. Lo que más me descoloca de todo es ver entrando a una persona que creo no conocer. Se trata de un hombre terriblemente anciano que resopla a cada paso. Lleva ropas tradicionales de los que vivimos en el desierto, ropa de _bedaui._ Eso me agrada y alucina tanto a la vez que no puedo evitar soltar:

–¿Un _bedaui_**?

El hombre se ríe como croando ante mi asombro.

–Oh, sí, fui un _bedaui_ mucho tiempo... Pero al final acabé trasladándome a la costa, como casi todos. Por lo que sé de tu padre tú también eres una, ¿verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza. Este hombre me gusta.

–Bueno... –musita rascándose el cogote calvo y vendado –, supongo que debería presentarme. Mi nombre es Ebizô. Pero no he venido para hacernos amigos, sino por piedad. Los Juegos del Hambre son demasiado injustos y a veces soñamos con cambiar las cosas... No podía permanecer callado ante ésto.

Sus palabras me dejan boquiabierta. ¿Ha hecho un juicio sobre los Juegos del Hambre, que es de las cosas más sagradas para el Capitolio, aquí en el palacio de Justicia? ¿De dónde saca tanto valor? Podrían matarlo hoy mismo por esa temeridad.

Ebizô se percata de lo que pienso, pero hace caso omiso.

–Seré breve... no creo que a mi hermana le haga gracia que haya venido aquí y no quiero que me descubra.

–¿Quién es su hermana?

–Es Chiyo, niña. Pero lo que te interesa saber es quién es Sasori para ella –hace una pausa como si esperara alguna pregunta mía, pero ante mi silencio expectante prosigue –. Chiyo tuvo un hijo que también fue seleccionado como tributo. Una desgracia, porque le faltaba un mes para tener diecinueve años y ya estaba casado y esperando un bebé. Tuvo la mala suerte de morir el antepenúltimo... estuvo a punto de conseguirlo, pero no pudo ser.

Trago saliva. Creo que ya sé lo que me va a decir ahora.

–Ves por dónde voy, ¿verdad? Sasori es el hijo de aquel pobre muchacho. Chiyo se ha encargado de criarlo y educarlo como un perfecto profesional hasta rayar la más absoluta obsesión. Igual que tu padre contigo y con tus hermanos –apunta –. Con esto quiero decir que Chiyo no te va a dar la más mínima oportunidad, ni se molestará en hacer de mentora. Va a defender a Sasori hasta el final, por lo que olvídate de ella y céntrate en conseguir el favor de Baki.

Me vienen a la cabeza las advertencias que me ha dado Yashamaru un rato antes: _No te fíes de él, Temari. Ni de la mentora vieja, Chiyo. Ellos son tus peores enemigos. _Tengo toda la piel de gallina por el terror que me acaba de infundir esta información. Me da náuseas pensar que mi peor enemigo va a estar tan cerca durante la semana que se avecina.

El hombre se gira hacia la puerta, pero yo me interpongo.

–¿Por qué ha venido a contarme esto? ¡Sasori es algo así como su sobrino!

El viejo esboza una sonrisa triste y desdentada.

–Porque no tienes ninguna esperanza contra él... y bueno, ya te he dicho que en medio de toda esta injusticia necesita aliviar su conciencia. –Antes de salir por la puerta me echa un último vistazo: – Por cierto: Sasori significa _escorpión_.

En cuanto nos subimos al tren y me enseñan mi habitación me encierro dentro de ella. Poco pueden impresionarme la monstruosa cantidad de comida que he visto al pasar a través de los distintos compartimentos: estoy al borde del ataque de ansiedad.

Me dedico a llorar durante horas hasta que al final el agotamiento me supera y me quedo traspuesta. El traqueteo del tren se mezcla con sueños confusos pero agobiantes en el que tras el rostro del cadáver de mi padre está Sasori, que tiene un martillo de juez y lo sacude a cada traqueteo. Toc, toc, toc.

Toc, toc, toc. Repentinamente comprendo que estoy escuchando no es parte de un sueño, sino golpes en mi puerta. Como todavía desprendo ansiedad me despejo al instante y salto de la cama.

–¿Quién es? –pregunto en alto. Mi voz suena rasposa.

–Baki –me contesta el enorme hombre desde el otro lado.

Bueno, de este me puedo fiar. Abro la puerta y me lo encuentro vestido de _bedaui_. Después de lo de Ebizô esta mañana me inspiran confianza, aunque sé que algo irracional.

Entra sin ceremonias en mi habitación y hace una rápida evaluación de mi cara.

–¿Has estado durmiendo después de lo que te ha tocado hoy? –inquiere alzando las cejas.

–Sí... aunque no sé como lo he conseguido. ¿Me he perdido algo importante?

–No, pero ahora van a echar en la televisión las repeticiones de las distintas cosechas y deberías verlas.

Eso me gusta, si Baki está interesado en que me informe sobre los tributos a los que me voy a enfrentar es que ya ha comenzado su trabajo de mentor. Me encanta que se lo tome tan en serio. Recuerdo entonces las palabras de mi tío y de Ebizô aconsejándome que me lo gane, así que cierro la puerta para conseguir un poco de intimidad.

–Sasori es el nieto de Chiyo –no es una pregunta.

–Sasori es el nieto de Chiyo –repite él comprendiendo perfectamente lo que quiero decir –, pero tu padre fue mi mentor y ahora yo soy el mentor de su hija.

No necesito más palabras para sentirme satisfecha. Me permito esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Nos vamos a llevar bien.

–Y lo seguiremos haciendo cuando vuelvas de la arena.

Mi sonrisa se ensancha todavía más; es el primer comentario esperanzador que me hacen en este día de pesadilla. Creyendo concluida la conversación me dirijo a abrir la puerta cuando esta vez me frena Baki.

–Aún así, tú actúa como si confiaras plenamente en esos dos. Y... como si fueras totalmente estúpida.

Alzo una ceja, extrañada. ¿La estrategia de los tributos profesionales no suele ser justo la contraria?

–¿En serio?

–Hazme caso. Mañana te explicaré los por qués.

Salimos y me dirige hasta un vagón salón enorme, donde aparte de una mesa llena de comida –Tsunade, que está allí, lo llama _buffet_– hay cómodos sillones de cuero suave y una enorme pantalla de televisión. El otro tributo y la mentora también están allí.

Recuerdo el consejo que me ha dado Baki. _Hazte la tonta._

–¡Hola! –saludo tratando de parecer jovial, aunque en mi voz hay una nota de histeria. Los otros dos me echan un vistazo rápido y contestan entre dientes. La tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo, aunque nuestra acompañante del Capitolio ni se da cuenta.

–¡Rápido! –exclama Tsunade con su característica energía inagotable. –¡La repetición acaba de comenzar!

Como siempre, los dos del Distrito 1 son esbeltos, de cabello largo y liso y con esos ojos tan blancos y brillantes que parecen piedra de luna. Es curioso que los tengan así ya que en su distrito trabajan tallando gemas y piedras preciosas para el capitolio. El chico del 2 es gordo y enorme y la chica bastante grandota y algo marimacho. Los del 3, que generalmente son unos pardillos, me impresionan: parecen bastante fuertes, incluso profesionales. Habrá que estudiarlos en los entrenamientos.

Luego llegamos Sasori y yo. Mi cara se ve terrible, parezco drogada. ¡Mierda! Mi momento emotivo con Kankurô me da un aspecto terriblemente débil. Hecho una mirada de reojo a Baki para tratar de adivinar qué está pensando y lo encuentro con los labios apretados, pensativo.

El resto de distritos la verdad no me importan demasiado, pero cuando el presentador anuncia el Distrito 7 es cuando peor lo paso. Me acuerdo del bueno de Chôza viniendo a despedirse y me doy cuenta de que no le he preguntado por el resultado de la Cosecha en su distrito. ¡Qué fallo! Cruzo los dedos mientras espero ansiosa a que la maldita chica gafotas que ha salido en este distrito sea capaz de subir al escenario. Tiene el pelo claro y lacio y es extremadamente delgada y patizamba. No parece familiar de Chôza.

Anuncian el nombre del chico y al fin puedo relajarme. No es un Akimichi, que es el apellido del camionero. Enfocan a un chico alto y delgado con la tez bronceada y el pelo negro y tieso en una coleta. Sube al escenario y al ver su rostro me doy cuenta de que está haciendo lo imposible por mantenerse inexpresivo, estoico._ Cara de póquer_***, dice una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Al final quitan la imagen y continúan presentando a los tributos de los otros distritos. De los que quedan los únicos que me llama la atención son los del 12: ambos tienen la menor edad permitida, doce años. La niña tiene tantos coloretes que parece una muñeca de esas que les compran a las niñas ricas de mi distrito. Siento lástima por ella... aunque más por su madre.

El programa continúa comentando detalles estúpidos y hablando de estadísticas y chorradas del estilo, pero a pesar de que me gustaría irme a dormir decido quedarme por si obtengo alguna información inesperada.

Trato durante mucho rato de olvidar a los otros tributos porque debo empezar a pensar en ellos como presas y no como personas. Cuanto menos me vincule y recuerde sus nombres mejor. Sin embargo, incluso cuando termina el programa la cara del muchacho del Distrito 7 sigue anclada en mi cabeza. Tengo la impresión de que me suena de algo, pero ¿de qué iba a ser si ni siquiera es de mi distrito? La única persona que conozco de allí es a Chôza. ¿De dónde puede venir la confusión?

Y noto de nuevo esa sensación de peligro que me lleva persiguiendo todo el día: el escalofrío en la espalda, los dedos congelados y rígidos. Trago saliva y marco a fuego esa cara de póquer en mi memoria. Voy a tener que vigilar a ese chico.

* * *

_*El Kazekage, polvo de oro. **Bedaui, dadawi: beduino. ***Cara de jugador de shogi :P  
_

_Y por cierto... Ebizô es el hermano de Chiyô, aparece en la historia original de Naruto.  
_

_Muchas gracias por leer! Hasta la semana que viene!_

**Y.L.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Advertencia: me estoy basando en casi todo en la historia original de los Juegos del Hambre, pero a partir de aquí vais a poder ver que voy a meter muchas cosas el universo original de Naruto. A ver qué os parece mi idea! xP_

* * *

**Cuando odias a alguien es porque ves en él algo que hay en tu interior...**

* * *

No se me había ocurrido hasta qué punto podía ser insoportable estar junto a Sasori. El desayuno es igual de tenso que el rato en el que estuvimos viendo las repeticiones de las cosechas.

Por fortuna estoy demasiado distraída con toda la comida que tengo delante. Después de no cenar ayer me he levantado con ganas de comerme lo que sea y, cómo no, la comida del Capitolio no decepciona. Mi padre nos habló tanto de los maravillosos platos que hacen que estoy ansiosa por probarlo todo.

Me ofrecen zumos de naranja, fruta conozco porque crecen en las zonas más húmedas que hay junto a la costa, pero también pruebo otras muchas que no he visto en mi vida: piña, manzana, uva e incluso litchi, que nunca se me había ocurrido tomarlo en mi vida. Aún así mi favorito sin lugar a dudas pasa a ser el zumo de mango.

La otra maravilla es la carne: me gusta, pero como vivo en la aduana y cerca tengo un río casi toda nuestra dieta se basa en el pescado. He comido carne en contadas ocasiones, como cuando íbamos a la ciudad y nos dábamos un capricho. Tsunade me dicen que no es muy normal desayunar filete de ternera con salsa de roquefort, pero la ignoro. Pruebo las salchichas, la panceta, los huevos revueltos (¡qué maravilla!), el jamón, todo.

También pruebo la bollería y las tartas, manjares que recuerdo de cuando era muy pequeña y mi madre las compraba en una pastelería cerca del puerto. Para finalizar me tomo dos chocolates a la taza, algo a lo que no podemos acceder en el distrito y sobre lo que hay mucha leyenda. Está mucho más rico de lo que me había imaginado.

Sasori parece estar atiborrándose tanto como yo y cuando terminamos ambos estamos mareados y somnolientos. Intento desaparecer e irme a echarme otra cabezadita, pero Tsunade me lo impide.

–Estamos a punto de llegar al Capitolio –explica –. Esta noche es el desfile inaugural y os han asignado un estilista y un equipo de preparación. Son los encargados de haceros maravillosos e interesantes, así que más os vale dejaros hacer.

–¿Maravillosos e interesantes? –interrumpo sin querer –¿Y eso de qué sirve?

Tsunade me lanza una mirada bastante desagradable; creo que no le caigo nada bien. Afortunadamente mi salida de tono no me hace parecer muy lista, cosa que Baki me había recomendado.

Chiyo croa maliciosamente; tardo en comprender que se está riendo. Seguramente le guste comprobar que soy tan inútil como trato de aparentar. Aunque parece dispuesta a ignorarme durante el tiempo que me queda viva es ella la que me contesta esta vez:

–Oh, hay que gustarle a la gente. Es la única manera de conseguir patrocinadores.

Ah, los patrocinadores. Los que te compran regalos, como comida o útiles, para que te sean enviados a la arena. Me había olvidado de esa parte. Es cierto que son muy importantes porque he visto a cientos de tributos morir porque no tenían agua, o cerillas para hacer fuego, o porque les hacían falta medicamentos. Bajo la cabeza y Tsunade sigue:

–Recuerda que ellos son los especialistas y sobre todo, que son del Capitolio. Sabrán qué hacer contigo para que le gustes a la gente de allí.

En ese momento nos introducimos en un túnel que parece no terminar. Comentan que eso significa que estamos a punto de llegar y yo aprovecho el despiste que eso produce para escaparme.

Necesito pensar sola: están hablando del asunto de los estilistas de una manera que me inquieta. ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme por las apariencias? Vamos allí a matar, ¿no? Se supone que lo que van a valorar es nuestra fuerza o nuestra capacidad... No si somos guapos.

Cuando alcanzo el vagón de mi habitación me percato de que me han seguido. Baki me llama con cara de mal genio. Eso no me gusta; no puedo estar de malas con la única persona a la que parezco agradarle en todo el tren.

–¿A dónde te crees que vas? –exige saber con una rudeza que me inquieta.

–Pensaba descansar un poco –susurro.

–¿Y no tienes ningún interés en comentar nada conmigo? ¿Ni hablar de estrategia ni nada? –ahora se está enfadando de verdad –. Vaya, parece que no va a hacer falta que te hagas la tonta. Resulta que lo eres de verdad.

Aquello me molesta muchísimo pero no me atrevo a replicar. Apretando los dientes le invito a pasar a mi habitación para que podamos hablar en privado. Él se sienta en la silla del escritorio y yo me siento en la cama.

No le dejo que empiece a hablar porque hay algo que me está llevando por el camino de la amargura.

–No entiendo por qué tengo que hacerme la tonta. Soy del Distrito 4 y van a dar por hecho que soy profesional. De hecho, he pasado toda la vida entrenando para serlo. ¿Y ahora me tengo que contener? –realmente me molesta muchísimo y Baki lo nota.

–El problema es Sasori –explica con cierto tono de disculpa –. Él es muy llamativo con ese pelo rojo que tiene y además es voluntario. A los del Capitolio les encantan los tributos voluntarios, y con lo apuesto que es se les va a caer la baba en cuanto lo vean en persona.

Suelto un bufido. Me acuerdo una vez más de mi tío Yashamaru advirtiéndome. _Qué razón tenías, tío._ Me duele el recuerdo, así que trato de concentrarme en la conversación.

–¿Entonces mi estrategia será pasar desapercibida hasta el final? –la gente con posibilidades reales de sobrevivir suele escoger entre estos dos extremos: o exagerar las aptitudes desde el principio u ocultarlas hasta el último momento.

Baki sonríe, lo cual me intriga. ¿Qué es lo que está pensando?

–Ni una cosa ni la otra. Vas a jugar al despiste: harás pensar a todo el mundo que eres frágil y atractiva como una muñeca de porcelana y en el último momento, en la entrevista de la última noche, descubrirás el pastel. Así les confundirás y les harás prestar atención.

Alzo la ceja con sincero escepticismo. ¿Yo, frágil y bonita? No soy ni una cosa ni la otra. Mi piel está estropeada por el desierto y mi pelo es demasiado denso y encrespado, lo suficiente como para tener que ir con cuatro coletas. Además soy demasiado basta, demasiado agresiva.

–No sé si va a colar eso de frágil.

–Tú esfuérzate. El plan comienza esta misma noche. Conozco a tu estilista y ayer mismo hablé con él sobre tu vestido de esta noche. Ya verás.

Sigo teniendo dudas pero Baki habla muy convencido. Suspiro, pensando en qué se referirá con eso de "descubrir el pastel".

–Y en la entrevista personal... ¿qué pretendes que haga?

–Contarlo todo. Decir que has actuado así deliberadamente para engañar a todos. Decir quiénes son tus padres y cómo te han entrenado. Pero sobre todo, desvelar quién eres tú. Desvelar que tú perteneces desde que naciste a la historia de los Juegos.

–¡Ah! O sea que te referías a... –y entonces me echo a reír, tremendamente feliz. Todo cobra sentido en mi cabeza y eso hace que me sienta tranquila y a la vez emocionada.

Sí, el plan es perfecto.

Si creía que salir por la televisión en la cosecha era horrible, esto es el infierno en la tierra.

Tengo a TRES PERSONAS mirándome atentamente mientras permanezco desnuda delante de ellos. Lo odio, lo odio, ¡lo odio! Y encima les molesta que me tape los pechos y el pubis, como si lo más normal del mundo fuera ir exhibiéndose por ahí.

–Si tan normal te parece por qué no te desnudas tú –le increpo a la mujer que he bautizado como Payasita y que se ha implantado pequeños brillantes en los dientes. A las otras dos mujeres que les pegan los apelativos de Blandita y Tontita. Sus nombres originales eran tan cursis que mi memoria decide eliminarlos cada vez que me los repiten.

–¡Ay, no puedes ser tan borde, pequeña! –me regaña de forma afectada Tontita, de pelo rosa, mientras termina de girar a mi alrededor. Tiene un acento tan extraño que no hay quien la entienda.

Se entretiene en mi pelo: me han deshecho las compactas coletas, me lo han lavado, echado todo tipo de mejunjes y ni con esas lo han conseguido domar. Al menos ahora cae como un manto suave aunque desordenado hasta la mitad de mi espalda, sin nudos ni rastas en la nuca. No sabía que lo tuviera tan largo.

–Vamos a tener que cortártelo un poco, tienes unos trasquilones espantosos.

–Deja que eso lo decida Itachi –le recomienda Blandita, de pelo morado y ojos a juego, que también se ha acercado para toquetearme el flequillo –. Imagínatela con el vestido: para mí que le va mejor esta melena loca.

Me guiña un ojo y eso hace que me relaje un poquito.

Me dejan sola en la habitación y en cuanto cierran la puerta salto a por esa especie de camisón que me han dejado para taparme. Más segura ahora, me masajeo mis piernas, que han sido depiladas, frotadas y pringadas con cremas. Ahora están mucho más suaves, la verdad.

La puerta se abre y aparece un hombre bastante joven, como de veintialgo. Tiene la tez clara y el pelo negro azabache y largo recogido en una coleta baja. Es muy pero que muy atractivo, sobre todo porque no detecto nada modificado quirúrgicamente como la mayoría de la gente en este sitio.

Me toma por la barbilla con sus fríos dedos y eleva mi rostro para poder observarlo con cuidado. Si de por sí eso ya impone, el rojo de mi cara es de récord cuando suelta:

–Nunca falla. Los ojos de los que sois del Distrito 4 son siempre increíbles. Me encanta el aguamarina de los tuyos.

Apenas consigo fijar la vista en los suyos, de un rojo encendido y con tres puntitos negros rodeando la pupila. Al final suelta mi barbilla y me sonríe con dulzura.

–Perdona. Temari, ¿verdad? –asiento con la cabeza – Soy Itachi, tu nuevo estilista. Ya me ha dicho Baki que estabas deseando que te torturase con mis vestidos.

Su broma me hace sonreír, pero me fijo en que su nota de humor no le ha llegado a los ojos. Están demasiado tristes, más bien melancólicos. Unos mechones de cabello se le escapan de detrás de la oreja, dándole un aire arrebatador. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que le he visto antes en televisión... y no precisamente como estilista de nadie.

–Tú has sido tributo –susurro.

En el Capitolio hay algunas leyes muy radicales y una de ellas es el destierro parcial: no te echan del país pero te obligan a marcharte a un distrito, generalmente a uno designado por ellos a capricho. Para ellos es un castigo muy cruel porque, la verdad, pasar del nivel de vida que hay aquí al de los distritos no es cualquier cosa. Y también puede ocurrir lo contrario: que alguien que fue castigado con el destierro parcial o un familiar pueda volver al Capitolio si hace algún tipo de favor o tiene algo especial. Ganar unos Juegos del Hambre es más que suficiente.

Ahora que me he dado cuenta lo recuerdo mejor: debió ser hace ocho años o así, cuando yo tenía alrededor de diez. Pero apenas recuerdo nada más.

Itachi me esboza una sonrisa triste.

–Supongo que esto es algo que me acompañará siempre... Ser tributo y ciudadano del Capitolio a la vez te hace ver que no perteneces a ningún lugar.

–¿Y qué tipo de tributo ganador se queda en el Capitolio para vestir a niños que van a morir? –las palabras me salen a tropel antes de que me dé tiempo a evaluarlas. Sin embargo Itachi no se ofende y se limita a contestar:

–Alguien que quiere salvar a gente especial. Sé quién eres.

Recuerdo la conversación de esta mañana con Baki sobre el juego que vamos a hacer con mi identidad. ¿Sabrá quién soy porque lo ha investigado o ha sido mi mentor?

–Da igual cómo lo sepa –dice, impresionándome con su intuición –, lo importante es saber jugar con el tema. Ven, vamos a tomar algo. Una vez maquillada no te vamos a dejar comer nada hasta que termine la gala.

En un salón anexo a donde estamos nos sirven un asado especial que Itachi pide. Para mi deleite es algún tipo de ave; me apetece probar todas las carnes posibles.

Cuando llevamos diez minutos en silencio comiendo al fin rompe el hielo:

–Bueno, el plan de tu mentor tiene cuatro partes: el desfile de esta noche, los entrenamientos, la entrevista y la arena. Yo no puedo influir directamente en la última porque es cosa tuya nada más, pero puedo ayudarte a explotar al máximo tu imagen.

Me mira interrogante por si tengo dudas, pero ante mi expectación continúa.

–Bueno, vayamos con el desfile. Como ya sé que Baki te ha dicho que vas a tener que hacer de muñeca de porcelana tampoco queda mucho por explicarte... Supongo que siendo del distrito 4 sabrás qué son las sirenas, ¿no?

–¿Voy a ir vestida de sirena? – la idea no me disgusta en absoluto. Sabiendo que otros años los de mi distrito han ido vestidos de barco, de atún o incluso de pulpo, ir de sirena casi es una suerte.

–Algo así –me sonríe, satisfecho con que yo no me horrorice. Seguramente al haber estado en unos Juegos del Hambre sabe el castigo que supone ir de algo ridículo.

Me da un poco de tiempo para tomar postre –deliciosas frutas para mojar en salsa de chocolate – y después me dirige para llevarme a vestir a un camerino. Lo encuentro lleno de luces moradas que dan un aire tétrico a la habitación. En medio de la habitación y rodeada de ellas se encuentra un delicado vestido que parece estar brillando.

Miro a Itachi pidiendo una explicación.

–Luz ultravioleta. Y la tela del vestido tiene un pigmento especial que le hace brillar en la oscuridad.

Apaga las bombillas y entonces comprendo: no es luz, sino un cierto brillo que hechiza la mirada. Me vienen a la mente todos esos peces exóticos que hay en las profundidades del océano. Hay una serie de buceadores especializados en mi distrito que se encargan de pescar vivos ese tipo de rarezas para traerlas luego aquí, al Capitolio. Por lo que sé a la gente aquí les gusta tenerlos en peceras en sus casas, como quien cuelga un cuadro en la pared como adorno. Itachi se ha debido de inspirar en ese tipo de peces para hacer mi vestido.

Hace llamar a los tres ayudantes para que le ayuden a terminar de prepararme. Es entonces cuando descubro que, más que vestido, lo que me van a poner es una falda: la parte de arriba apenas consiste en dos estrellas de mar de un plástico viscoso que se adhieren a mi piel al instante. Sobra decir que la sensación de dos o tres personas pegándome plástico a mis pechos es repugnante, tanto que casi me dan ganas de matarlos a todos. La falda está hecha de una seda muy fina de color aguamarina con una especie de lentejuelas con forma de escamas nacaradas. No tiene exactamente forma de cola de sirena, pero lo agradezco porque así no tendré que ir saltando por ahí para moverme.

Después me embadurnas mis brazos y mi tronco con una crema llena de polvo azul brillante y me pegan a la piel perlas y otros adornos. Payasita trata de quitarme el colgante del reloj de arena, pero antes de que pueda alcanzarlo la aparto y me lo quito yo misma, enganchándolo a mi falda para no perderlo de vista.

Finalmente arreglan mi pelo: lo encrespan un poco, le atan algas falsas, tiras de seda que caen por mi espalda, y me lo apartan un poco del rostro usando una horquilla que tiene forma de estrella de mar.

Apagan la luz para comprobar el efecto sobre mi cuerpo y veo entonces que todo en mi brilla, no solo la falda sin también mi piel. Cuando se apartan para completar su obra están tan emocionadas que se le escapan lagrimitas. Itachi les aplaude por su trabajo y les ordena dejarnos a solas, no sin antes rodearme bien con las lámparas para que el vestido no pierda ese resplandor tan bonito.

Ya estando a solas, Itachi me maquilla él mismo. Me explica que tampoco va a exagerarlo demasiado con capas y capas que oculten mis rasgos.

–Es mejor que te vean tal y como eres, así cuando salgas en la entrevista te identificarán con rapidez.

Yo asiento y le dejo hacer. Cuando me deja mirarme en el espejo me maravillo: ha empalidecido mi piel para darme ese aspecto etéreo y frágil que él y Baki buscan, pero sin hacerme parecer enferma. Alrededor de mis ojos ha aplicado sombra verde que resalta mis ojos. Casi me siento bonita y todo.

–Eres un genio –le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Tras un rato de espera soy conducida a un gran espacio que parece un establo, donde están los carromatos que nos van a llevar a través de la ciudad. El mío está tirado por cuatro caballos blancos que han sido pintados para tener ese mismo tono azulado de mis ropas. Es la primera vez que veo caballos en mi vida y son tan grandes que me imponen, pero dejo que Itachi me anime a acercarme con cuidado hasta conseguir acariciarlos.

Es entonces cuando por el rabillo del ojo detecto una cabeza pelirroja. Se trata de Sasori: en algún momento ha llegado al establo pero ni siquiera se ha acercado a saludar. Eso no me importa en absoluto, pero lo que sí que me inquieta es a dónde se ha dirigido: está charlando con los tributos del Distrito 2, el chico gordo y enorme y la chica marimacho. ¡Mierda! Yo aquí jugando con los caballos y él haciendo amigos. Esto me viene fatal.

Giro a mi alrededor para ver a quién me puedo acercar y me percato de la segunda cosa desagradable: hay gente que me está mirando, algunos con odio. Por ejemplo, los del Distrito 3. La chica tiene el pelo larguísimo, tanto que sobrepasa su cintura. Eso la hace parecer coqueta y explica por qué mira con furiosa envidia mi vestido. Comparada con ella y su disfraz lleno de cables yo debo parecer una diosa griega.

Itachi sigue la dirección de mi mirada y también se da cuenta de lo que pasa. Disimulando, susurra:

–Vaya, parece que alguien tiene envidia. Eso demuestra que soy un estilista genial.

–Si quiere hacer de princesita yo le doy mi puesto encantada. Esta estrategia es una mierda.

–Así que ha sido idea de Baki y no tuya… –comprende él al instante.

Me encojo de hombros intentando quitarle importancia.

–Tendré que fiarme de él. Eso sí, como esa zorra siga mirándome con esa cara juro que le sacaré los ojos aquí mismo.

Otras personas me están mirando. Están los dos mocosos del Distrito 12, que van semidesnudos y llenos de hollín; qué panorama tan miserable. También está la chica del Distrito 7: la recordaba con unas horrendas gafas de culo de vaso, pero ahora no las lleva. Su estilista habrá intentado atenuar ese aspecto de pardilla que tiene obligándola a ir sin ellas, sin éxito. Me mira con el ceño fruncido y me doy cuenta del efecto que debo tener sobre ella: estará viendo algo brillar, pero no puede identificar el qué. Parece un mosquito atraído por la luz.

De nuevo Itachi se percata de la dirección de mi mirada y me vuelve a susurrar al oído:

–Ella no es quien te tiene que preocupar, sino su compañero.

Se disculpa un momento y mientras yo me fijo en que el chico en cuestión también me está observando. Le devuelvo la mirada y el efecto es instantáneo: el escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Las manos que se me entumecen.

Lo recuerdo de los vídeos de la Cosecha: es el chico de pelo negro con una coleta alta. El atractivo. Tiene un tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo, una especie de círculo con varias líneas curvan en su interior. Él y su compañera cuatro ojos han sido vestidos de árbol y están bastante horribles, pero él parece no darse cuenta. El gesto de su cara es de absoluta indiferencia a todo: al traje, a la gala de apertura, a la gente que hay a nuestro alrededor. Roza el aburrimiento, como si todo fuera demasiado previsible.

Me doy cuenta de que su actitud me da envidia: quizá se deba a que no tengo nada aquí que me aporte tranquilidad. Además, aunque este vestido es una pasada, no refleja mi verdadero espíritu: puede que sea hija de pescadora, pero mi alma pertenece al desierto. Yo soy una _bedaui, _como mi padre. Nosotros nacimos ágiles y secos como la arena, no arropados por el mar.

Nos ordenan subir a nuestros carros y me tenso en cuanto noto a Sasori a mi lado con un traje tan reluciente como el mío. Lleva el pecho desnudo y también decorado con la purpurina azulada y refulgente. Él, a diferencia de mi, parece muy seguro de sí mismo.

–¿Cómo va eso, Temari? –susurra. Es casi lo primero que me ha dicho desde que dejamos el distrito.

–Aquí estamos. Ya he visto que estabas haciendo grandes amigos.

–Oh, estrategia, ya sabes. La tuya me llama la atención. ¿Por qué juegas a hacerte la tonta?

Vaya, me ha calado. Tampoco es extraño; es amigo de Kankurô y sabe que a nuestra manera somos profesionales.

Kankurô...

–¿Y tú a qué juegas? ¿Por qué salvaste a mi hermano?

Noto cómo se tensa a mi lado. Me cuesta un montón contener la sonrisa maliciosa.

–No salvé a tu hermano –murmura Sasori entre dientes –, quería presentarme a los Juegos.

–¿De verdad? Vi tu cara cuando dijeron su nombre. Parecías muy disgustado –digo con dulzura.

Él me mira de reojo y noto su ira.

–No tienes ni idea de nada.

Bueno, al final no va a ser tan horrible la noche. Al menos me quedo un poco más satisfecha sabiendo que he molestado al adorado e idolatrado Sasori. Sin embargo sigo sin entender qué era lo que pretendía. Es muy extraño.

Mis pensamientos revolotean alrededor de mis hermanos: Kankurô. Gaara… ¡El reloj de arena! Lo noto golpeteando en mi pierna y lo desengancho del vestido. Lo miro y entonces comprendo que es un símbolo de lo que ahora más estoy echando de menos: el desierto. Mi vida en él, mi esencia. Y justo cuando nuestro carromato comienza a moverse a la salida me lo pongo, pero no en el cuello: lo coloco sobre mi peinado de tal manera que el colgante cae sobre mi frente. Así cuando me miren a la cara verán mi símbolo. Verán quién soy en realidad.

En cuanto salimos al exterior la euforia de la gente del capitolio me aterra: ¡están locos! Nos saludan chillando, nos tiran flores y lazos y nos mandan besos. Si Payasita, Blandita y Tontito me han parecido patéticos con su aspecto ridículo y las estrambóticas ropas, la gente vestida de etiqueta ya es la monda.

Pero a pesar de mi desprecio no olvido que tengo un papel que representar. Les saludo con delicadeza esbozando una sonrisa triste. Me quedo mirando a varios hombres a mi paso como si me hubieran encandilado, dirigiéndoles besos cargados de falsa desesperación. Sus reacciones suelen ser grititos y aspavientos que me hacen ver que me está saliendo bien: al menos llamo su atención.

Pronto llegamos al circuito del Círculo de la ciudad, donde desde los edificios nos miran las personas más influyentes de la ciudad. Al final los doce carromatos se sitúan frente a la mansión del presidente.

La música que nos ha acompañado termina y entonces aparece el presidente en el balcón. Madara Uchiha: es alto, de mediana edad y bastante apuesto. Tiene una melena negra y espesa que le cae por la espalda por la espalda y no va vestido con la típica ropa recargada del Capitolio sino con sencillez. Espera a que se haga silencio para empezar a hablar, pero antes me dirige una mirada. Sí, a mí. Noto muchísimo miedo cuando sus fríos ojos se clavan en los míos. ¿Qué me están diciendo esos ojos? ¿Que les disgusto? ¿Que les incomodo? Noto cómo mi estómago se contrae hasta el tamaño de una pasa en mi interior.

Comienza a dar su discurso y yo hago esfuerzos por mantener mi pose. Entonces noto otra mirada sobre mí, otra entre tantas. Esa mirada que hace que los dedos se me entumezcan, esta vez tanto que me empiezan a hormiguear.

El chico del Distrito 7. Tiene sus ojos fijos en mi, igual que los tenía el presidente hace un minuto e igual que los tenía él mismo en el establo. Pero su rostro ya no refleja el hastío de antes. Ahora está como pasmado. Casi horrorizado. Pero hay algo más, como... no sé, como admiración. Joder, ¿qué pasa ahora? ¿Se ha fijado en lo del presidente? No, ese chico tan aburrido estaba pasando de él. Entonces soy yo. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado en mí para que de repente sea tan interesante para él?

Ah, claro. Ahora llevo en mi frente el reloj de arena. Eso es lo que está mirando. Pero, ¿por qué esa cara de horror?

Después de la ceremonia nos llevan al Centro de Entrenamientos, un edificio de está pensado para la preparación de los tributos. Hasta que vayamos a la arena será el lugar donde vivamos, comamos y entrenemos.

Tsunade, que nos dirige, está emocionada porque ha hablado con varias personas que se dedican a patrocinar y apostar y, según parece, Sasori y yo les hemos causado buena impresión gracias a "nuestra belleza". Pulsa el botón con un cuatro del ascensor, que nos lleva a la planta que es exclusiva para nosotros.

Al llegar me quedo sin aliento: las habitaciones son amplias y bien iluminadas, el salón precioso y, bueno, los baños una burrada. Teniendo en cuenta que nosotros en la aduana tenemos que ir a bañarnos al río y para beber agua la hervimos y purificamos con yodo, es normal que me vuelva loca con la ducha, que tiene cien modos distintos para un montón de cosas que no se me había ocurrido que alguien quisiera al limpiarse.

Itachi me ayuda a quitarme el vestido y las estrellas de los pechos, pues es un tejido muy delicado y yo soy demasiado bruta. La experiencia de quedarme desnuda delante de un hombre como él hace que me traicione el subconsciente... Noto cómo mi cuerpo reacciona al contacto de sus fríos dedos e intento eludir la vergüenza mortal que siento diciendo chorradas.

–¿Sabes que tengo una comadreja? –suelto, por ejemplo.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo se llama? –me pregunta a él esbozando una de sus sonrisas tristes. Me tiende una camiseta y al fin puedo relajarme un poco.

Cenamos todos en el salón mientras vemos en la enorme pantalla las repeticiones del desfile. Los presentadores se dedican a desmenuzar hasta el infinito los detalles de los trajes de cada uno de los tributos y de evaluar su aspecto físico. Les gusta mucho tratar de pronosticar cuáles serán los más fuertes, cuáles listos, y cómo irán actuando cada uno en la arena.

A mi me califican de "seductiva y a la vez angelical" y me da tanta risa que se me sale la crema de calabaza que estoy cenando por la nariz. A Sasori una de las mujeres del plató le define como "un adonis rompecorazones". Madre mía...

Tsunade se muestra más que satisfecha con la opinión de los comentaristas. Lleva más de dos copas encima, así que grita con ese chorro de voz que tiene:

–¿Veis? ¡Esa es la actitud! Cuanto más quieran acostarse con vosotros, más posibilidades tendréis de que quieran manteneros con vida.

Dicho eso se levanta con poca gracia de la mesa ignorando nuestras caras de horror. A mi personalmente su transformación alcohólica me ha dado bastante pavor.

Itachi y el estilista de Sasori, llamado Ken, son los siguientes en irse. Se excusan diciendo que tienen que terminar de hacer nuestros trajes de la entrevista final.

Chiyo, que aunque sea de armas tomar no deja de ser una anciana, se disculpa también pronto y me marcha a dormir, seguido por Sasori que evidentemente no quiere quedarse a solas con nosotros dos.

Baki y yo nos quedamos viendo la tele un rato más hasta que finalmente nos rendimos y también nos marchamos a acostarnos.

Me pongo uno de los pijamas que encuentro en los armarios de mi habitación y me meto en la cama sin desmaquillarme ni nada. Estoy tan cansada que la lujuriosa ducha puede esperar a mañana para ser probada. Sin embargo pasan una, dos horas y sigo mirando al techo sin que el sueño venga. Quizá sea porque me agobia la habitación sin ventanas, o que saber que en el exterior hay vacío en vez de la inmensidad del desierto me inquieta. El caso es que de forma creciente me voy poniendo ansiosa, incapaz de controlar los recuerdos que me acechan.

¿Qué estarán haciendo mis hermanos y mi tío? Seguramente estarán los tres en la ciudad para ver allí los Juegos; muchas veces cuando un tributo es elegido familia y amigos se reúnen en una casa, como para darse fuerza entre todos. Pienso en mi comadreja Kamatari y me preocupo, porque estará sola en la aduana y no le dejé mucha comida. Espero que se busque la vida y cace algo cuando se le acabe la comida.

Pienso en Gaara, que ahora estará despierto, como yo. ¿Es esto lo que vive todas las noches sentado en la cocina, esta sensación de ansiedad en el estómago? Sé que lo atormentan los recuerdos de mi padre, esos largos días en los que nos hacía luchar entre nosotros, o esas semanas en las que nos obligaba a permanecer en el desierto para explotar y entender nuestro instinto de supervivencia.

Una lagrimita se me escapa al recordar a mi hermanito, mi hermanito el chalado. Muchos sospecharon que fue él quien asesinó a mi padre, pero yo siempre le defendí. El estilo de Gaara es más brutal, mucho más de fuerza salvaje y mordiscos. Una pistola no le pega y, además, ¿de dónde iba a sacarla? En cualquier caso, si antes del incidente mi hermano ya estaba rozando la demencia, encontrarse con el cadáver agusanado de nuestro padre eliminó la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Ay, Gaara. Lo que daría por abrazarte.

Cuando han pasado tres horas de que me acosté me levanto para ir a la televisión, a ver si así consigo distraer mi mente y dormirme. Tras cotillear un poco en los distintos canales al final dejo el que está exclusivamente dedicado en los Juegos, por si acaso veo algo que pueda serme útil.

Pero nada. Justo comienza un documental muy viejo que habla sobre la rebelión de hace setenta y cuatro años, la que inició una guerra que terminaría con el sistema actual. Hablan de cómo antes no había doce distritos sino una gran cantidad de países de muy variado tamaño: estaban las cinco grandes naciones, que eran el país del Fuego, el país del Viento, el país del Agua, el país de la Tierra y el país del Rayo. Entre ellos estaban los otro más pequeños, como el país del Sonido o el país de la Lluvia. Lo que hoy en día es el Capitolio estaba en una zona más alejada hacia el interior.

El Capitolio había conquistado mucho tiempo antes estas naciones, pero en un momento dado se decidió disolver los países para organizarlo el terreno en distritos especializados en tareas. Eso implicó que mucha gente iba a ser sacada de su casa y llevado a otro sitio lejos, a placer del Capitolio. El documental cuenta cómo comenzó la conspiración para destrozar el Capitolio e independizarse, acabando entonces en la cruenta guerra. Tras unos dos años al final la rebelión cayó, se afianzaron los distritos y comenzaron a celebrarse los Juegos del Hambre.

Eso es lo que cuenta la versión oficial. Sin embargo lo que se dice en privado y en voz baja es algo muy distinto: hablan de que el motivo para desplazar a la gente de sus casas no eran laborables, sino que querían separar a determinadas personas. Y es que en cada país había gente que tenía algo especial; algo que no se compra con dinero, sino que se nace con ello.

Nadie sabía explicar qué era exactamente, pero se hablaba de un tipo de arma especial, algo que por algún motivo sólo esas determinadas personas sabían usar. Y eso daba mucho, mucho miedo al Capitolio. ¿Qué pasaría si ese número de gente crecía? ¿Y si se organizaban? ¿Se opondrían al régimen establecido y se sublevarían? Ante esta duda optaron por tratar de esparcirlos por distintos lugares o, incluso, buscar excusas para eliminarlos.

Eso tan sólo aceleró la revolución. Los rebeldes se ocultaron y fundaron poblaciones en lugares recónditos: la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja en el País del Fuego; la Aldea Oculta de la Nube en el País del Rayo. La gente se comunicaba rápido hablando con una fácil palabra clave: _voluntad._ Yo soy de la voluntad del Fuego, decías si querías explicarle a alguien que pertenecías a la Aldea Oculta en el País del Fuego. Yo soy de la voluntad del viento, si eras de este otro país. Era una palabra lo suficientemente especial para cumplir esa misión en el bando de los rebeldes.

Sin embargo, los esfuerzos resultaron inútiles: no tuvieron tiempo suficiente para organizarse y en seguida fueron aplastados y sus miembros exterminados. Finalmente los países desaparecieron y los fragmentaron en distritos, que tienen trozos de unos y de otros, haciendo que las generaciones posteriores se olvidaran de su país de origen. Por ejemplo en mi distrito la zona del interior, donde nace el desierto, antes pertenecía al país del Viento.

No quiero imaginar la de rebeldes que morirían en esa guerra. Aún así se dice que algunos escaparon y sobrevivieron. De vez en cuando en el distrito desaparece gente, o directamente muere por accidentes o enfermedades infecciosas y siempre sospechas. La mano asesina del Capitolio llega a todos lados y este tema es totalmente tabú en nuestra sociedad, tanto que la mayoría de la gente, sobre todo los del Capitolio, han olvidado a estas personas. La labor de limpieza queda reservada para las fuerzas de inteligencia.

El documental termina y comienzan los créditos. Miro las imágenes de fondo, que muestran los antiguos mapas, las distintas banderas y emblemas: las piedras del país de la Tierra, la corchea del país del Sonido, el reloj de arena del país del Viento...

El reloj de arena. Del país del Viento. Se me escapa una exclamación ahogada. Me quito el colgante y lo examino una vez más, temblando de arriba abajo. ¡Joder! No sé cómo he podido estar tan ciega.

Menos mal que este tipo de documentales son tan de madrugada; menos mal que han pasado tanto años y todos estos símbolos se han olvidado. Sin embargo, hoy ha quedado que algunos siguen recordando... y vigilando.

Joder, joder, joder. Ahora entiendo la mirada fría y calculadora del presidente sobre mí. Y el gesto horrorizado del chico del Distrito 7.

El país entero me ha visto exhibiendo un símbolo rebelde.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¡Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios! Me animáis a seguir escribiendo! ^^ Nos vemos la semana que viene!_

**Y.L.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Se hincha mi mente con tantos recuerdos que ya no me puedo dormir...  
**

* * *

La chica avox que me despierta al amanecer en el sofá tiene un gesto horrorizado. No sé a qué viene su expresión, pero la niebla de mi cansancio es tan espesa que me da igual. Me levanta y acompaña con delicadeza hasta la cama, arropándome como si fuera una mamá. Intento dormitar otro rato, pero en seguida viene Baki a despertarme y su gesto también es de preocupación.

-¿A qué vienen esas ojeras? ¿Estás enferma?

Le explico entonces que no puedo dormir, que quizá sea algo de familia porque Gaara tampoco puede. No le comento que desde que vi en el final del documental el reloj de arena he estado esperando a que en cualquier momento aparezca alguien para llevarme a un calabozo, o para matarme. El miedo es demasiado intenso como para poder controlarlo.

Ajeno al verdadero sufrimiento mi mentor me ordena levantarme y vestirme.

-Hoy empiezan los tres días de entrenamiento -se limita a decir.

Así que eso hago: me levanto, me arrastro a la ducha -la ya no tan interesante ducha – y me lavo con agua bien fría, tratando de evocar el efecto revitalizador el río en el que me baño. Después cuando termino busco con desinterés en mis armarios y encuentro una camiseta sencilla y unos pantalones anchos y flexibles que me vendrán bien para el día que me espera. Como no estoy acostumbrada al zapato cerrado elijo unas sandalias feas pero de cuero suave y flexible.

Tsunade, que sigue comentando lo mucho que habíamos agradado a la gente anoche, también se preocupa cuando ve mis ojeras. Avisa a uno de los avox y le pide por favor que le lleve un par de cosas, que a juzgar por el nombre son algún tipo de medicamento. Cuando vuelve con dos cajitas de cartón Tsunade me las tiende.

-Ésta es para despertarte, basta con que tomes una. De éstas tómate dos antes de irte a dormir, ya verás qué bien.

Vaya, así que hay gente del Capitolio que siente preocupación por nuestro bienestar, incluso cuando nos hacen matarnos entre nosotros. Por una vez agradezco que ella esté aquí y se lo hago saber con una media sonrisa.

Me vuelvo a atiborrar de comida, pues después de estar toda la noche en tensión mi cuerpo necesita recuperar toda la energía perdida. Afortunadamente la primera pastilla hace milagros y en seguida me siento despejada e incluso más animada, cosa que me ayuda a tragar más rápido y más variado. Me hincho a bollos y tostadas acompañándolo con chocolate caliente y zumo. Las proteínas mejor luego, cuando el entrenamiento me deje los músculos doloridos, así obligaré a mi cuerpo a que les haga ganar volumen.

Antes de que Tsunade nos baje a la sala de entrenamiento, Chiyo aborda esos pequeños temas que nadie más tiene valor de mencionar:

-Bueno, es ahora cuando hay que decidir si queréis entrenar juntos o separados. ¿Qué decís?

Me quedo quieta, mirando de reojo a Sasori para ver qué dice él. Sin embargo él hace lo mismo que yo, así que Baki pone los ojos en blanco y gruñe:

-Parece que separados.

Chiyo continúa:

-Bien, de todos modos esto vale para ambos. Plan del día: alejaos de todo lo que sean armas. Hoy quiero que os limitéis a estar en las estaciones de supervivencia.

-Pero eso no es lo que haría un tributo profesional -se queja Sasori. Yo pienso lo mismo, pero no digo nada.

-Bueno, pero es que diga lo que diga todo los años termináis jugando con las lanzas -Chiyo le echa la típica mirada de abuela marimandona y Sasori mira su plato de nuevo, ceñudo.

Cuando al fin bajamos a las salas todavía quedan unos pocos por llegar, pudiendo así tomarme unos minutos para observar con detenimiento a los otros tributos. Sobra decir que a partir del Distrito 5, los tributos están demasiado delgados y nerviosos como para que me interesen lo más mínimo (a excepción del chico del 7). Las miradas que nos dirigen a los profesionales están entre el miedo y la admiración.

Los que realmente me interesan son los de los Distritos 1, 2 y 3. Yo soy bastante delgada, así que casi todos pesan más que yo, lo cual me vendrá mal ante un enfrentamiento directo. El gordo del Distrito 2 tiene unos puños tan poderosos que seguro que es capaz de romperle a alguien el cuello con las manos. Lo bueno es que estoy tan fibrosa como el resto de chicas, y soy un pelín más alta que ellas. La del 3, la que iba vestida con cables y me miraba con envidia ahora lo hace con desprecio; parece bastante prepotente. La otra quizá sea más peligrosa; aunque sea grande y fuerte al lado de su compañero gordo parece pequeña, y sus grandes ojos castaños y su pelo rosa le dan un aire extraño que sin duda atraerá la atención de los patrocinadores*.

En cuanto nos dan permiso para comenzar los otros profesionales van directos a las armas, cosa que no me sorprende; si Chiyo no nos hubiera avisado y Baki no me hubiese impuesto su estrategia, estaría en el puesto de cuchillos a la de ya.

Cogen las espadas y las lanzas y empiezan a desmembrar maniquíes y acuchillarlos por todos lados, haciendo gala de una brutalidad que impone. Para mi sorpresa Sasori ignora el consejo de su abuela y también se dirige a los mismos puestos, en concreto al de las lanzas. Seguro que quiere seguir haciendo amiguitos, como ayer en el desfile. Tiemblo de odio en mi interior, pero me contengo.

Miro a mi alrededor: me abruma la gran cantidad de opciones que tengo. Sin embargo hago caso a Chiyo y decido dedicar mi día a asegurar mi supervivencia. Comienzo en el puesto de plantas, porque viviendo en el desierto tan sólo he podido estudiarlas en un par de libros que mi padre nos consiguió, y no es lo mismo verlas en una foto que tenerlas en la mano. Después voy al puesto de trampas y nudos (suelen necesitar plantas para hacerse y, otra vez, el desierto no es el mejor sitio para aprenderlo), me doy un paseo por el de agua por si acaso, ignoro el de pesca, y me deleito en el de venenos y medicinas naturales.

A la hora de la comida no me queda otra que quedarme abajo, como todos. Como en una esquina sola, algo que también hace la mayoría. Los únicos que comen juntos son los profesionales, que alborotan y se ríen demasiado alto, y luego también se forma un par de parejas: por un lado los dos niños de doce años del Distrito 12, que si no me equivoco ayer en la televisión dijeron que se llamaban Udon y Moegi**. La otra pareja es los del 7: la chica gafotas y el misterioso chico de la coleta, Shiho y no sé qué Nara – el nombre era demasiado largo como para recordarlo.

Cuando subo por la noche a cenar tengo las manos llenas de llagas y heridas sangrantes, pues me he desgañitado en el puesto del fuego. En el desierto siempre me he servido de algún cristal para hacer hogueras, pero quién sabe si podré disponer de uno en el estadio. Tsunade mira mis manos preocupada y en seguida ordena a uno de los avox que vaya a consultar al médico del edificio. Esta señora empieza a caerme bien.

Me marcho a mi habitación para ducharme antes de la cena, pero igual que en el tren, Baki decide seguirme. Sasori está duchándose y Chiyo está en otro lado; es el momento perfecto para una conversación privada.

-Veamos. ¿Cuáles son tus habilidades?

-La larga distancia y las armas ligeras. La cerbatana es lo que mejor se me da, pero me defiendo con el arco y los _shuriken_. Sé poco de defensa propia pero pego buenas patadas.

(Cuando eres chica y tus dos hermanos te superan en fuerza – por no hablar de que el más fuerte es un psicópata violento – rápidamente aprendes a noquearlo a distancia, sin arriesgarte a que te cacen).

–No está mal. ¿Defectos?

–Se me dan fatal los puñetazos y las armas pesadas. La lucha libre. Realmente lo que mi padre nos enseñó fue cómo sobrevivir a las condiciones más extremas.

–¿Qué has aprendido hoy de tus enemigos?

Enemigos. Nada de tributos, o chicos. Es lo que diría mi padre.

–Los del 1 son fuertes hasta el derroche, pero muy estúpidos. Los del 2 me parecen los más peligrosos: el chico tiene mucha fuerza bruta y le encanta la lucha libre y las hachas. La chica tiene predilección por las lanzas y los cuchillos. Los del 3 me preocupan: veloces e inteligentes, al menos poco precavidos. Confían demasiado en ellos mismos. Sin habilidades especiales.

–¿Alguien más? ¿Sasori?

–Eh... armas de largo alcance. No lleva bien la lucha libre, pero tiene mucha puntería y la pesca se le da bien. Ya está.

Baki alza una ceja.

–¿Seguro que nadie más?

–Bueno... el resto no me ha preocupado demasiado. Quizá el chico del 7... pero es sólo una impresión. Ha estado todo el día en los puestos de supervivencia.

–¿En serio te ha parecido peligroso por eso?

–No, no es eso... Es una intuición, no sabría decirte.

–A veces el Distrito 7 nos da una sorpresa. Gran parte de su gente se dedica a talar madera y créeme, para eso se necesita fuerza. A veces también saben mucho de plantas y venenos. La chica del 7 es la que parece tan flojucha, ¿verdad?

–Sí... Tendrías que verla, la pobre ha estado temblando todo el día.

–Nada de pobre o de lástima, Temari. Recuerda dónde estamos –la orden es tajante y como lleva razón no replico –. Bien, no está mal para hoy. Tu tarea de mañana será probar todas las técnicas en las que no tengas mucha experiencia. También quiero que sigas observando a los profesionales del 2, a los del 3 y al chico del 7. Pero sobre todo intenta hacerte amiga de la pardilla; eso reforzará tu papel de débil, pero además es posible que consigas sacarle información sobre el chico.

Asiento, conforme con todo lo que me ordena, pero la cabeza me pesa y tengo ganas de tumbarme. Mi falta de sueño se hace evidente ahora que las pastillas que me he tomado esta mañana está perdiendo su efecto. Baki lo nota y sugiere:

–¿Sabías que en el tejado hay arriba un jardín al que os dejan subir? Quizá el cielo nocturno te relaje un poco.

El cielo nocturno; lo primero que me evocan esas palabras es el increíble espectáculo nocturno de casa. Claro, el desierto y su interminable cielo plagado de estrellas. La de noches que he dormido yo al aire libre. Sí, quizá eso me ayude a conciliar el sueño esta noche.

Ceno todo lo que puedo, sobre todo carne roja, pero sin pararme a disfrutar en nada. Me echo la crema para las heridas de las manos y después la chica avox de mi piso me ayuda a subir una colcha y una almohada al tejado. Me llevo un decepción: el jardincito tiene su encanto pero el cielo no es muy oscuro y hay pocas estrellas a la vista. Esta ciudad tiene demasiada luz como para que se distingan bien las estrellas. Aún así me trago las dos pastillas que tocan para la noche y me duermo en poco tiempo y me dejo acunar por el dulce recuerdo del hogar...

* * *

Al día siguiente comienzo en el puesto de camuflaje. En él está la tributo del Distrito 8, el lugar encargado de proveer al capitolio de todas las telas que necesita. Quizá esta chica se dedique a hacer estampados en ellas, o eso es lo que quiero creer. Digo que es lo que quiero creer porque la chica tiene un grave retraso mental y parece que lo único que sabe hacer bien es pintar. Balbucea canciones incomprensibles, trata varias veces de besarme y abrazarme, e intenta echar carreras conmigo. Dos veces me pongo de pie para hacerlo -esta es otra de las cosas que me vienen bien para hacerme la tonta – y siempre cuando me pongo a contar hacia atrás, tres dos uno, sale corriendo antes de que termine.

Es inocente. Terriblemente inocente. Se llama Hana, que significa flor. Al final debo dejarla sola porque no soporto los remordimientos de conciencia que me provoca. Tenía otra misión para hoy y me la voy a quitar de encima ahora mismo.

Me las apaño para coincidir con Shiho en el puesto de hachas, donde intenta con extrema dificultad partir un tronco corto en dos. Me cuesta mucho hacerme deliberadamente la floja y aguantarme las fuerzas, así que tras quince minutos de tortura finalmente me arriesgo a hablar con ella:

–¡Uf, qué difícil! No sé cómo en vuestro distrito podéis dedicaros a esto.

Ella me mira entre alucinada y asustada un segundo, pero en seguida se pone colorada y nerviosa.

–Oh, t-t-tienes razón. Yo tampoco lo entiendo, la verdad. P-p-pero hay gente muy fuerte, te sorprenderías.

Me sonríe genuinamente y yo trato de devolverme una igual de natural. Parece que la convence, porque alarga la mano hacia mi y se presenta:

–Shiho -ignoro el hecho de que tiene la mano sudorosa y fría.

–Temari –le respondo yo igual de cortés. Puedo notar varias miradas curiosas sobre nosotras, pero no hago caso –. Entonces, ¿tú no te dedicas a esto?

–Oh, qué va. Nosot-t-tros somos muy afortunados y trabajamos en una biblioteca.

–¿En una qué?

–Una biblioteca. ¿No sabes qué es? –parece horrorizada.

–No, la verdad es que no –me cuesta mucho ocultar mi orgullo, pero trato de convencerme pensando que así parezco más débil.

–Es un sitio donde hay muchos libros y la gente puede ir ahí a consultarlos -se nota que le gusta hablar de ello, hasta su tartamudeo desaparece-. Incluso puedes llevarte alguno si quieres para leerlo en casa con paciencia, aunque no todos tienen ese derecho en nuestro distrito.

–¿En serio existen sitios así? –no necesito forzar esta vez porque realmente me está interesando el tema. ¡Lo bien que me habría venido en mi distrito para prepararme para los Juegos!

–Sí, y además nos encargamos de corregir los libros, completarlos para las ediciones posteriores... Bueno, la realidad es que esa es mi tarea... Shikamaru tan sólo viene a ayudarme... -se sonroja todavía más.

Shikamaru. Ése era el nombre del chico.

–Shiho –dice una voz extraña a mi espalda.

Las dos damos un salto en el sitio. Al volverme está Shikamaru, a menos de un metro de mí, lo que me hace sentir los dedos fríos y entumecidos al minuto. Está observándome con ira, lo cual por un segundo me desconcierta. ¿Cómo es que no le he oído llegar?

No puedo evitar hacerle un rápido escaneo: por su rostro lampiño y sus rasgos suaves deduzco que es más joven que Shiho y yo; quince o dieciséis seguramente. El tatuaje del círculo rayado está en un delgado pero fibroso antebrazo. Tiene otro detalle coqueto, un colgante en forma de hoja sujeto en una trenza de cuero ceñida al cuello. La camiseta le queda grande por su delgadez, sus manos parecen delicadas a pesar de las heridas que se ha hecho con el entrenamiento y sus ojos son serios y atentos sobre esas cejas tan enmarcadas.

–Ven, Shiho –le dice a su compañera de distrito sin dejar de vigilarme.

Shiho nos mira a uno y a otro con aspecto de no comprender y finalmente casi corre hacia él. La coge de la mano y tira de ella hacia otro puesto de lucha, uno en apariencia elegido al azar.

Tengo que mirar hacia otro lado para poder esbozar mi sonrisa maliciosa tranquilamente. Sólo existe una explicación coherente para su actitud tan desconfiada hacia mi, y es que se haya dado cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer. _Chico listo_, dice la vocecita de mi cabeza.

* * *

Al día siguiente nos tocan las sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes, esos hombres y mujeres que nos han estado observando este tiempo para evaluar nuestras capacidades y que serán los que nos den una nota. Nos van llamando en orden y después de eso nadie vuelve; seguramente al terminar nos hagan subir a nuestras habitaciones.

No he pensado qué voy a hacer en concreto, aparte de parecer torpe. Baki esta mañana me hizo una recomendación en privado:

-Cuando entres no te olvides de echar un vistazo a tu alrededor. La sala habrá sido preparada para vosotros, así que todo lo que esté fuera de su sitio será porque alguno de los anteriores lo ha usado. Y todos los que van antes que tú son profesionales.

El gran Baki, dando siempre grandes consejos. Lo mejor será que me centre en hacer esas averiguaciones de la forma más disimulada posible. Cuanta peor nota tenga, mejor para nuestros planes.

Sasori va a antes que yo, cosa que me gusta porque así tengo que verle menos rato. Se están unos veinte minutos y después de me llaman a mí. Al entrar en la sala los Vigilantes están cuchicheando bastante alborotados, como si lo que acabasen de presenciar fuese muy interesante; y eso me hace sentir envidia.

Trato de centrarme en mi verdadero objetivo. Con la excusa de ir al puesto de nudos, que está al fondo de la sala, camino de espaldas a los Vigilantes y observo de refilón las distintas estaciones: en teoría no podemos saber qué hacen el resto de concursantes, pero parece que se dejan pequeños detalles sin recoger que a mi me vienen genial. Un pequeño cuchillo en la cabeza de un maniquí, seguramente de la chica del 2. Falta otro maniquí, y un machete. Y en el puesto de venenos, que es el de al lado del de nudos, alguien ha estado removiendo los distintos materiales. Interesante.

Cojo un par de viñas y me pongo a fabricar una trampa para conejos. Estoy cinco minutos entretenida hasta que de repente escucho una tos muy exagerada, de esas que te indican que tratan de llamar la atención. Me levanto de mi sitio y me giro.

Veo al que tengo entendido tiene el mando allí de pie en las gradas desde donde nos observan. Se llama Kisame Hoshigaki y es un hombre de más de treinta años y un aspecto repugnante, pues se ha transformado a placer para seguir la moda de este sitio horrible: por los dientes afilados que tiene y ese color de piel azul grisáceo cualquiera diría que trata de parecerse a un tiburón.

Me esboza una sonrisa horrenda.

–Querida Temari, los Vigilantes aquí presentes queríamos preguntarte qué eso tan estúpido que estás haciendo.

El comentario me sorprende tanto que ni siquiera me sale ser maleducada.

–¿Cómo?

–No trates de engañarnos, querida –su sonrisa se ensancha de una manera vomitiva –. ¡Eres Temari de la Arena, la hija de Karura! Y tu padre era un obseso de los Juegos del Hambre, todo el mundo en el Capitolio lo sabe.

Se ríe estúpidamente y todos le siguen con sus risitas tontas y estridentes. Un sentimiento oscuro nace en mi interior.

–Así que, querida Temari –prosigue el terrible ser azul –, ¿vas a dejar de seguir esa estrategia tan tonta de una vez y vas a hacer algo decente? No creo que tu padre os haya mantenido a ti y a tu hermanitos entrenando en medio de la nada para que luego tú no nos des nada de espectáculo –vuelve a su asiento y coge su copa de nuevo –. Por favor, procede.

Ya está. No lo aguanto más. El desprecio que llevo acumulando estos tres últimos días sale a flote. ¿A qué viene eso de mencionar a mis padres muertos sin respeto alguno? ¿Y eso de que no les doy nada de espectáculo? Recuerdo entonces mis sospechas sobre que todo esto está planeado, eso que pensé cuando vi que Kankurô y yo éramos elegidos a la vez y justo en la primera cosecha después de que mi padre muera. Qué curioso, justo ahora me vienen pidiendo espectáculo. Pierdo los estribos.

Camino hacia ellos y les amenazo con el dedo.

–Tú, ser asqueroso, ¿crees que sólo porque tú eres Vigilante y yo tributo tienes derecho a hablar así de mis muertos?

–Oh, querida. No sé por qué no iba a hablar así de un tributo. Sería difícil teniendo en cuenta que todos los años mueren veintitrés.

El comentario me da tanta rabia que doy una patada a un maniquí que tengo a mi lado, mandándolo a dos metros de distancia. Pero eso hace que Kisame y los otros vuelvan a reírse, esta vez con más ganas.

Claro, estoy haciendo justo lo que ellos quieren: distraerlos. Montar un circo. Así que hago lo contrario. Me cruzo de brazos y me quedo quieta mirando el infinito.

Kisame capta mi línea de pensamiento y dice:

–¡Así que te hemos pillado! Tu estrategia es hacerte pasar por tonta. Querida, eso no servirá para nada con nosotros. No pensamos ponerte mala nota, sería demasiado aburrido. No seas mala y haz algo divertido.

Pero los minutos pasan y me mantengo con los brazos cruzados y sin mirarles. Pronto las risas se apagan y sus caras divertidas pasan al aburrimiento o incluso el disgusto. La de Kisame la que más. Finalmente me dice con dureza:

–Muy bien. Puedes irte ya, pero tú te lo has buscado: esta noche tendrás un once.

Salgo corriendo de allí y subo a mi piso como una exhalación, golpeando todo a mi paso y tirando estúpidos jarrones y cuadros. Sasori está tumbado en el sofá del salón con cara de satisfacción, así que antes de que la ira me pueda y me lance a muerte sobre él corro a mi habitación, dispuesta a encerrarme hasta el día del juicio final. Pero Baki y Tsunade son rápidos y entran en mi habitación antes de que me de tiempo a poner el pestillo.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha ido mal? –me pregunta mi mentor tratando de que lo mire a los ojos.

Yo, llena de rabia y vergüenza, farfullo una rápida explicación. La reacción no se hace esperar: Baki me grita, vuelca una silla de un manotazo y sale de mi habitación dando un portazo. Le oigo gritar en el salón sobre mi, poniéndome como tonta e inútil, incluso vaticina mi muerte. Su repentina violencia me arranca más lágrimas y me siento sobre la cama para hacerme una bolita.

Tsunade, que todavía sigue conmigo, se acerca y se sienta a mi lado. Un inconfundible olor a alcohol me llega y por un instante temo un arranque de ira enaltecido por la bebida. Pero en vez de eso me rodea con los brazos y me echa sobre su pecho. Jamás pensé que viviría una situación así, pero está tratando de consolarme. Soy incapaz de resistirme a abrazarla y durante un rato permanecemos así, yo llorando y ella susurrándome incongruencias de borracha.

He tratado durante todo este tiempo evitar pensar en mis miedos, pero con el claro rechazo de Baki y mi pelea con los Vigilantes los saca a la luz. No he querido pensar bajo ningún concepto sobre si tengo o no posibilidades de sobrevivir... pero he de decir que, si soy sincera conmigo misma, cada vez lo tengo menos claro.

Por un lado, que este año hay dos profesionales más de lo normal, los del Distrito 3. Por otro lado están Sasori y el chico Nara del 7, que me ponen muy nerviosa. Y por último está el asunto de los Vigilantes: muchas veces a lo largo de la historia de los Juegos han provocado desastres naturales para cargarse a algún tributo: porque no les gustaba al público, para dar algo de emoción, porque enloquecían, porque no había movimiento y se aburrían... Las palabras del vigilante jefe Kisame resuenan en mi cabeza, recordándome que me la tienen jurada. ¿Acaso he firmado mi sentencia de muerte?

Al cabo de un rato nos llegan las voces de Itachi y Ken desde el salón, lo cual significa que queda poco para el anuncio por la televisión de las calificaciones. Se oye una conversación acalorada entre Baki e Itachi, pero las palabras suaves de mi estilista van calmando a mi apasionado mentor. Finalmente se oye la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse y ambos entran.

Baki, como de costumbre, no se anda con miramientos.

-Puede que no hayas fastidiado todo con el estropicio que has hecho. Cuando tu once se haga público el resto de tributos pensarán que simplemente has escondido tus habilidades, lo cual no deja de ser verdad. Para la entrevista de pasado mañana habrá que dejar claro que esa fue tu intención desde el primer momento.

Dicho esto vuelve a irse. Itachi se acerca y se arrodilla en el suelo para poder mirarme de cerca.

-Está prohibido que se desvele lo que ocurre en la sesión privada con los Vigilantes, así que Panem entero va a pensar que lo has hecho increíblemente bien. Pero Kisame es un hombre cruel, Temari. Si lo que Baki me ha contado es verdad vamos a tener que convencer al público de que eres fantástica. Ensayaremos juntos la entrevista. ¿Te parece?

Me sorbo la nariz como una estúpida y le susurro un gracias.

Tsunade, a la que parece que se le ha ido un poco el efecto del alcohol, me acompaña al baño para lavarme la cara y peinarme un poco. Conseguimos como podemos que mi nariz deje de parecer un pimiento rojo, pero los ojos están claramente hinchados. La chica avox aparece con un botiquín y señala a mis pies: tengo una uña reventada y sangrante, seguramente del viaje que le he metido al maniquí. Mientras la cura me conciencio para parecer alegre de cara a Sasori y Chiyo y finalmente me dejo ver en el salón. Por fortuna es hora de cenar y llorar me ha dado un hambre de cocodrilo.

Para cuando nos sentamos a ver las calificaciones tengo el estómago tan hinchado que los retortijones de nervios son inconcebibles, pero a cambio las manos me sudan.

Mis pensamientos retumban con fuerza en mi cabeza: _Uno, rematadamente malo; doce, imposiblemente bueno_. _Hasta el dos y el once son extraños_. Salen las notas de los tributos de los distritos 1 y 2, que oscilan entre ocho y diez. Los del Distrito 3 sacan ambos siete, que tampoco es algo increíble, y me pregunto por una milésima de segundo si no les habré sobrestimado.

El rostro de Sasori se aparece en la pantalla y en seguida le acompaña un flamante nueve. No está mal. Agarro con fuerza la mano de Itachi, que está sentado a mi lado, cuando mi rostro aparece en la pantalla... pero se materializa un diez.

¿Un diez? ¿No iba a ser un once?

-¿Temari? -pregunta Baki en voz alta. Debe estar pensando lo mismo que yo.

-No lo entiendo. Dijeron un once. ¿Le habré dado pena a alguien?

-Quizá es que no eres tan impresionante como crees -interviene Chiyo con malicia; claramente no se entera de lo que ocurre.

Pero todos nos callamos con las palabras de Itachi.

-No, no es nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que debe haber alguien que sí que los ha impresionado.

Mi cerebro asimila lo que dice a tiempo para que vuelva a prestar atención a la pantalla, donde la cara de la chica del Distrito 6 se disuelve para dar paso a otra distinta. El hormigueo en los dedos es instantáneo.

Distrito 7, Shikamaru Nara: once.

_*¿Os hacéis una idea de quiénes son los tributos de los distritos 2 y 3? _

_**¿Y estos? ¿Reconocés los nombres?_

_Por cierto: Hana, la tributo del 8, no está inspirada en ningún personaje de Naruto, ni tampoco el estilista de Sasori, Ken._

_En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué será lo que haya impresionado tanto a los Vigilantes de Shikamaru? _

_Quiero daros las gracias a quienes estáis activando los alertas y guardando este fanfic en favoritos, pero sobre a quienes escribís reviews, me anima un montón para seguir ^.^_

_Un beso! Nos vemos!_

**Y.L.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Breathing you in when I want you out  
Finding our truth in a hope of doubt  
Lying inside our quiet drama...**_

* * *

La mañana me sorprende de nuevo en el tejado del edificio, atontada por un olor dulce que no consigo identificar. Me recuerda al humo de las cachimbas que fuman los hombres del desierto. Al menos mi primer pensamiento está relacionado con un recuerdo entrañable; el siguiente que tengo es el de un imbécil del Distrito 7 que ha tenido un inesperado once y con él ha eclipsado al resto de tributos. Me da la suficiente rabia como para que me líe a patadas con el edredón, lanzándolo por los aires, hasta estar totalmente despejada. Estoy recogiéndolo cuando la chica avox que se encarga de mi aparece para buscarme. Me ayuda con el edredón y juntas bajamos al cuarto piso.

Tsunade, que generalmente es una explosión de energía mal canalizada, parece otra persona cuando aparecemos por la puerta. Está esperándome de pie, con los brazos en jarras y aterradoramente sobria.

– Tienes hoy un día largo, chica del desierto – dice con seriedad; incluso su acento del Capitolio es menos marcado.

Nos sentamos todos a desayunar y en seguida nos organiza a todo el día.

– Esta mañana te toca a ti conmigo, Sasori – le dice señalándolo con el dedo de forma acusadora. Luego lo gira hacia mi – . Después iré contigo, chica. Vas a probar la peor tortura que jamás conocerás en tu vida.

_Mi vida termina esta semana. Aunque supongo que en los próximos días podré experimentar todo tipo de variedades. _Eso es lo que pasa por mi cabeza... pero mejor me callo.

Me retiro con Baki a mi habitación para ensayar la entrevista. Él hace de locutor y yo intento sonar lo mejor posible. Decidimos que la mejor actitud que puedo tomar es la de chica sádica, algo que, por fortuna o por desgracia, es un aspecto que mi padre ha sabido despertar en sus hijos maravillosamente. Aún así no ensayamos mucho rato, porque ninguno de los dos tiene muchas ganas de hablar con el otro. El incidente de ayer con los Vigilantes ha roto la poca camaradería que podíamos tener y el tono de mi mentor destila hielo.

En seguida estoy de nuevo en el salón sintonizando en la televisión el canal de los Juegos. Ahora están haciendo un rápido repaso de los ganadores de otros años. Sale Tsume Inuzuka del Distrito 10, esa macabra chica de dientes afilados y uñas como garras que acechó al resto de tributos como harían los lobos; la he visto por ahí en estos juegos, da mucho más miedo que antes. Los gemelos Hyuuga del Distrito 1, que ganaron en años consecutivos y se han convertido en unos auténticos ídolos. El corazón me da un salto en el pecho: la siguiente es mi madre.

Karura... He visto medio centenar de veces los momentos más memorables de sus juegos, pero cada vez que los vuelvo a emitir tengo la misma curiosidad. Desde el primer momento la acompaña ese aura de dulzura, esos ojos brillantes y bonitos que engatusaron al público. Su nombre salió en la urna cuando tenía diecisiete y su aspecto era una versión afeminada y más joven de mi tío. Sin embargo lo más impresionante de ella no fueron ni sus habilidades para matar ni su atractivo físico: lo que a todo el mundo le dejó boquiabierto fue la oronda tripa de embarazada que tenía.

En la entrevista personal que le hicieron es palpable la piedad que sentía la gente por ella: una chica joven y guapa, a punto de ser madre, condenada a ir a la arena y morir. Todo el mundo la daba por perdida, pero quizá fue eso lo que le brindó una oportunidad. En el estadio consiguió estar bien alimentada y alejada de las luchas del resto de tributos. Sin embargo la bomba llegó el séptimo día, cuando apenas quedaban cinco tributos: Karura rompió aguas.

Por lo que cuentan en el Capitolio se desató el caos: mientras Karura daba a luz en soledad oculta en una cueva, las donaciones para ella y su bebé se dispararon. Medicinas, biberones e incluso pañales le fueron enviados, sin contar con la comida. Ella demostró la confianza de sus patrocinadores: usando la cerbatana que consiguió el primer día en la Cornucopia y atándose el bebé a la espalda se dedicó a acechar al resto de tributos mientras dormían, matándolos con el veneno que ella misma fabricó. Así fue cómo Karura, la apodada tributo mamá, pasó de ser la chica con menos posibilidades de sobrevivir a la triunfadora que volvió a casa, y encima con un bebé entre los brazos.

– Fueron los únicos Juegos en los que dos personas volvieron– recalca el presentador.

Suspiro con tristeza, evocando los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi madre. Lo que se me viene a la cabeza es el olor a sal marina y a pastel, y también el olor de las flores que cultivaba en el jardín de nuestra casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Estoy segura de que me quiso mucho y de que me dio todo el amor posible, incluso aunque estuviéramos juntas nada más que tres años. El comentarista cuenta que ya hace quince años que Karura murió en otro parto, y que ojalá su marido hubiese permitido que sus niños vinieran al Capitolio, como tantas veces se intentó.

Pasan a otros ganadores y me alegro porque el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta son de esos que amenazan con desatarse en una lluvia de lágrimas. Me llaman a comer poco después y yo aprovecho para redirigir mis sentimientos hacia la aversión irracional que siento por Chiyo.

Mi sesión con Tsunade por la tarde promete. Sé que me tiene que ayudar para actuar frente a las cámaras, cosa que de momento me está trayendo bastantes problemas. Pero, ¿a qué tipo de tortura me puede someter esta mujer de pechos grandes y tendencias alcohólicas? La respuesta me llega cuando aparece por la puerta con unos taconazos de más de diez centímetros.

– Os presento: zapatitos infernales, Temari. Temari, zapatitos infernales.

Ya lo he dicho, nunca en mi vida he tenido la necesidad de llevar calzado cerrado y siempre he usado sandalias. Pienso que no será para tanto hasta el momento en el que, una vez puestos, me pongo de pie de un salto.

PAF. Al suelo.

Después de que Tsunade se debata durante quince minutos entre la risa y las lágrimas de desesperación – me dice a chillos que cómo me va a ayudar a mantenerme viva si unos tacones pueden conmigo – trata finalmente de enseñarme a mantener el equilibrio. Cuando consigo dar unos cuantos pasitos seguidos me hace desfilar por la habitación, indicándome cómo echar para atrás los hombros, cómo meter tripa y sonreír, todo a la vez. Me obliga a no tener los puños cerrados en tensión, me muestra cómo sentarme y levantarme sin morir en el intento y me enseña tácticas para relajar los músculos de la cara.

– Como salgas con esa cara de asco no te van a donar ni las sobras – me recrimina.

Después la cosa empeora, porque pasamos a la segunda fase, que es la de vestido. El que llevé en el desfile estaba abierto por varios sitios, por lo que mi movilidad era plausible; sin embargo los modelitos que me saca son cosa de otro mundo.

Primero hace que me ponga uno muy estrecho que marca todas mis carnes y que no tiene tirantes; luego pasa a uno que tiene la falda larga y cola que se va arrastrando por el suelo, como los vestidos caros de boda. Con el primero es imposible dar dos pasos seguidos sin que tenga la sensación de que llevo el vestido por encima de las bragas; con el otro apenas llevo cinco minutos cuando ya he destrozado los bajos a pisotones.

Finalmente Tsunade se sienta en mi cama, rendida. Llama a mi avox y le pide sake, que resulta ser algún tipo de alcohol. Se sirve en un vasito y mirando a mis zapatos, dice:

– A vuestra salud, pequeños.

Siento tanta rabia hacia ella, pero sobre todo hacia mí misma, que me los quito con un par de patadas y me libro del vestido de malas maneras. Medio desnuda salgo al salón, ignoro la miraba turbada de Sasori por la visión de mis pechos y me voy directamente a cenar, aunque sea sola. Eso ya importa poco: total, realmente es como estoy.

Mientras me zampo yo sola una tarta de chocolate, reflexiono sobre mi decepcionante día y sobre mi madre y lo que han contado de ella en televisión. A mi edad, ella ya era madre, mujer casada y ganadora de los Juegos. Yo ni siquiera me he besado con un chico. No sé si es absurdo tener este tipo de pensamientos en un momento como este... Pero tengo la sensación de que no voy a sobrevivir a esto y ya estoy empezando a echar de menos la vida que no tendré...

Después de comerme un pollo entero yo sola (aparte de la tarta de chocolate) me tomo dos pastillas para dormir y me subo a dormir al tejado, como todas las noches. Cuando miro el cielo distingo la estrella polar, la que permanece quieta en el cielo y sirve de guía para los _bedauis_ en el desierto. Recuerdo que fui yo la que se lo explicó a Gaara cuando éramos unos enanos. Vaya, pensar en él hace que las lágrimas caigan por mis mejillas...

Gaara, pequeño, creo que es ahora cuando no voy a verte más que empiezo a entenderte. ¿Tanto miedo tienes que no te atreves ni a quedarte dormido?

El insomnio empieza a ganarle terreno a las pastillas; debo estar acostumbrándome a su efecto; cuando abro los ojos por la mañana y veo que apenas ha amanecido. Decido bajar a mi piso de nuevo porque me despejo muy rápido y con esta ansiedad no me dormiré otra vez.

Desayuno como un hipopótamo (ya he engordado varios kilos, lo noto en la ropa) y me retiro a esperar que me ordenen algo. Unas horas más tarde aparecen mis queridas Blandita, Tontita y Payasita, armadas con un enjambre de útiles que van a servir para prepararme para esta noche. Se vuelven histéricas con mis ojeras de cansancio y con la uña que me reventé en el entrenamiento, pero tras un rato se calman porque parece que tienen solución.

De nuevo me lavan y untan con mejunjes y aceites, cubren mi piel entera con una sustancia clara y brillante que hace que parezca que en vez de piel tengo algo parecido a nácar. Me pintan las uñas de las manos y los pies de azul marino con una línea blanca; se las ven de nuevo con mi pelo, pero esta vez me lo dejan enmarañado y suelto aposta porque dicen que les gustó el resultado de la vez anterior.

Luego llega Itachi y el primer chasco del día: al sacar de la bolsa el vestido y enseñármelo veo que es tan erótico– festivo como el anterior.

– ¿Se supone que eso se agarra solo? – pregunto desesperada.

– Tranquila... – me dice Itachi con voz sosegada, extendiendo el vestido sobre la cama para que pueda verlo bien – . Esto va ajustado sobre tu pecho y se pegará igual que las estrellas del otro día. Pero no te preocupes, tiene un montón de sujeciones escondidas para que no se te mueva ni un milímetro. ¡Ya verás qué bien te va!

– Tú lo que pasa es que eres un pervertido.

Con ayuda de Blandita me pone el vestido que, como bien ha dicho él, también se adhiere a mi piel como una ventosa. Tiene un palabra de honor desigual, no es una línea recta, sino que baja y sube para delinear mis curvas. Después el borde va descendiendo hasta llegar a la altura de mi cintura por la espalda. La tela se ajusta a mi figura – menos mal que tengo el vientre plano, sino sería horrible– hasta la altura de mis caderas, donde se intrinca en una enredadera de texturas y tonos. Por delante mis pies desnudos asoman entre pliegues de tela y por detrás me persigue una cola de un metro de largo.

Su color es idéntico al mar, pero tiene extraños dibujos blancos, y la tonalidad del azul verdoso varía según el sitio. Es bonito, pero no entiendo realmente en qué se ha inspirado Itachi hasta que no me veo en el espejo: los distintos azules combinados con los reflejos que arranca la luz a la tela dan una sensación de movimiento, como si en vez de vestido fuera... fuera agua de verdad. Y la tela blanca... espuma...

– ¡Voy vestida de ola! – exclamo, comprendiendo.

Tontita aplaude infantilmente haciendo alarde de lo bien que le va el apodo y las otras dos me piropean. Pasado el momento inicial de emoción me ponen unas preciosas tobilleras hechas con conchas y perlas, pulseras del estilo y, por desgracia, unas sandalias con un tacón de vértigo. Me ayudan a subirme a ellos y me obligan a pasear con ellos. La sonrisa se les tensa... ay, qué desastre.

Pasan entonces a la última parte de la preparación, que consiste en maquillar mis rasgos para transformarme en una chica preciosa y letal. Maquillan mi cutis con la misma sustancia que le ha dado el brillo nacarado a mi piel y después transforman mi mirada con generosas cantidades de pintura en mis párpados, ojeras y sienes. Pegan a mis labios pequeños brillantes y me ponen otros cuantos en el pecho y los brazos; parecen gotitas de agua. Terminan con mi pelo, al que pulverizan con un tono plateado por encima y lo van corrigiendo en las puntas con uno azul, en sintonía con el vestido.

Cuando me miro al espejo la persona que me devuelve la mirada es otra; ahora sí que parezco una sirena, con esos ojos bellos y fieros a la vez. El efecto de mis labios invita a un beso peligroso. Ya no parezco una persona cualquiera de un distrito, sino un ser salido del Capitolio, poderoso, seguro de sí mismo y que bajo ningún concepto va a morir dentro de unos días, u horas. Puede que no sea yo la que salga a ese escenario, pero al menos conseguirá hechizar a la gente todo lo que por mí misma yo no podría.

– Miradla – chilla Blandita – , ¡está sin palabras!

– ¿Te gusta? – pregunta Payasita con anhelo.

– Es increíble. Quizá vuestro trabajo me dé alguna oportunidad – sé que es lo que quieren oír, y la verdad es que posiblemente lo hayan conseguido.

– No hables así, tesoro. ¡Con tu diez y tu entrevista de esta noche los tendrás a todos en el bolsillo!

Con mi preparación ya terminada el equipo se marcha, deben ir a sentarse al escenario montado fuera del edificio cuanto antes. Eso me da unos minutos con Itachi antes de irnos.

Me dijo que me ayudaría a preparar mi entrevista, así que me giro hacia él esperando alguna orden o consejo. Pero él alza la mano para mostrarme algo que se balancea enganchado a una cadena. Mi reloj de arena; han debido de quitármelo mientras me preparaban, pero estoy tan ida que ni me he dado cuenta. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda al ver el peligroso gesto de su cara.

– No era parte de tu vestuario en el desfile inaugural. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Trago saliva; no me atrevo a mentir.

– Era de mi padre. Lo llevó a la arena, y después de él mi madre. Gaara lo ha tenido desde que murió.

– Ya veo – susurra– . ¿No tienes alguna idea sobre lo que es?

– Ahora sí – un nudo se ata en mi garganta. Llevo días rogando que esto pase desapercibido y ahora que he sido descubierta el miedo está tiñendo mi sangre – , pero antes no lo sabía, de verdad. Pusieron... ¡pusieron un documental el otro día y lo vi!

Todo vuelve a mi cabeza de repente. La mirada horrorizada del chico Nara; los ojos fríos del presidente Madara. Por supuesto que no le pasó desapercibido. Es el puñetero presidente desde hace treinta años... ¿Cómo he sido tan ingenua? Incluso alguien como Itachi lo sabe.

Las lágrimas vuelven borrosa mi vista.

– Estoy en un lío, ¿verdad?

– Calma, calma. No llores – sirviéndose de un pañuelo que saca de un bolsillo absorbe mis lágrimas antes de que sean derramadas – . Madara me pide que te diga una cosa. Esta noche te van a pedir que expliques de dónde ha salido este colgante. Diles que es de tu familia, que lo hizo tu padre, tu abuela, quien sea. Pero deja claro que es algo familiar. ¿Te acordarás?

Asiento con la cabeza. Ahora sí que tengo miedo. Si el presidente Madara está disgustado conmigo, ¿qué le impide decir a los Vigilantes de los Juegos del Hambre que busquen una manera de eliminarme en la arena? No sería la primera vez que provocan una muerte: generalmente hay algún que otro desastre natural y varios tributos mueren en ellos. A veces coinciden con tributos de carácter psicópata, o algunos conflictivos. ¿Y si Madara me considera un problema y decide borrarme del mapa?

Estoy tan trastocada que Itachi tiene que cogerme de la mano para que nos reunamos con el resto del equipo en la entrada. Junto con nuestros mentores, Tsunade y el otro estilista, Ken, está un mejorado Sasori, que lleva un traje azul marino con unos cambios de tonalidad que recuerdan a los de mi vestido. En otras circunstancias me alegraría, porque incluso siendo él guapo y yo fea esta noche la que resalta soy yo; pero lo único que pienso es en Madara y el maldito reloj.

_¿Y si no fuera casualidad?_ Es lo que la vocecita en mi cabeza pregunta. Lo peor es que ese es el quid de la cuestión. ¿Por qué hay un reloj de arena en mi familia, familia de emblemático apellido en el desierto? La muerte prematura de mi madre, con tan sólo veintiún años; la inexplicable muerte de mi padre, que apesta por todos lados a homicidio.

_¿Y si no fuera casualidad? ¿Y si los Juegos no sólo fueran una medida intimidatoria?_

Bajamos en el ascensor y nos encontramos en el hall con el resto de tributos. Tsunade y los demás tratan de despedirse de mi pero los ignoro: delante de mi se está desarrollando una pelea.

Moegi. La niña del Distrito 12. Delgada, pequeña, frágil. Con esos coloretes de muñeca de porcelana. Su compañero de distrito, tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo. Delante de ellos la chica del Distrito 3, la que iba disfrazada con cables el primer día. Creo que se llama Kin.

No es muy difícil entender la escena: Kin se burla de ella. Tan sólo hay que ver cómo pisa de forma deliberada el vestido de Moegi, cómo se acerca a ella para empujarla con su propio cuerpo. Su voz está cargada de superioridad, de infinito desprecio. Le cuenta cómo la matará mañana. La pobre niña de preciosos coloretes gimotea algo, pero su voz es poco firme y no se impone. Udon, el chico del Distrito 12, intenta interponerse entre ellas, trata de disuadir a Kin.

_¿Y si nada fuera casualidad? ¿Y si se aprovechasen los Juegos para eliminar encubiertamente a rebeldes o sus descendientes?_

Kin, que ha ignorado como ha podido a Udon, lo aparta de un manotazo tan fuerte que lo tira al suelo. Y siento repugnancia ante toda esta farsa; y siento odio hacia esta chica que, en medio de toda esta tragedia, lo único que busca es este inútil éxito personal, esta gloria irreal de los Juegos...

Mi desesperación se transforma en ira.

Unos cuantos avox avanzan rápido hacia Udon, pero antes de que puedan llegar hasta Kin se quedan pasmados cuando mi zapato pasa volando por delante de ellos y golpea de lleno la sien de la chica.

Ella da un grito y se tapa el sitio en el que la he dado. Gira sobre sí misma buscando al atacante con la mirada, pero cuando da conmigo ya la he agarrado por el cuello y la arrastro hasta la pared, donde la hago chocar con tanta fuerza que vuelve a gritar.

Recuerdo todas esas veces en las que mi padre nos mantenía días sin comer y luego nos daba un animal pequeño, como un conejo o una gallina. Vivo. Y sin armas para matarlo... tan sólo nuestras manos.

No es casualidad que Gaara esté loco.

– ¿Amenazando a niños en pañales, Distrito 3? – oigo mi propia voz como si fuese de otra persona, ronca y peligrosa – ¿Por qué no pruebas conmigo?

– Zorra – intenta chillar, pero mis uñas se hunden en la carne de su cuello y jadea por la asfixia.

– Te estaré esperando – le susurro al oído, y en ese momento me agarran por detrás y me apartan de ella.

Oigo a gente regañarme y sacudirme, pero los ignoro. Pueden decirme lo que quieran sobre las normas, sobre que no podemos pelearnos antes de estar en el estadio. Me paso por el forro lo que digan, mi sentencia de muerte está firmada y yo haré lo que quiera con lo que me queda de vida. A partir de ahora no hay mentores, patrocinadores ni hipocresías que valgan. Los únicos que quedamos en mi mundo somos Madara y yo.

Nos ordenan a toda prisa que nos pongamos en fila y caigo en la cuenta de que no he recuperado el zapato que he lanzado. Estoy a punto de salir y no tengo tiempo de buscarlo, así que hago lo que llevo deseando desde el primer instante: me quito el otro y lo tiro hacia un lado. Para cuando un avox llega corriendo con la pareja yo ya he entrado en el escenario.

Nos hacen salir y sentarnos en un semicírculo de cara al público. Por una vez yo estoy segura de mí misma, andando descalza y libre, mientras que el resto de chicas hacen lo que pueden con esos zapatos horribles. Me siento donde me corresponde y cruzo las piernas deliberadamente, haciendo que una sobresalga sinuosamente entre las telas de mi vestido.

A nuestro alrededor todo son asientos y asientos, y en las zonas cercanas hay gradas especiales reservadas para los más destacados de la ciudad, estilistas inclusive. También hay un balcón exclusivo para los Vigilantes. Me permito el detalle de elevar la vista para buscar a Kisame. Cuando consigo que cruce su mirada con la mía le dedico la mejor de mis sonrisas. Para mi deleite se extraña.

También noto otras miradas sobre mi cabeza. Sé que una de ellas tiene que ser la de Madara; pero a él no me apetece mirarlo, así que me centro en actuar para impresionar a todos los habitantes de Panem. Empieza el espectáculo y yo estoy hirviendo.

La audiencia está como loca: la emisión ya ha comenzado y nuestro maestro de ceremonias aparece. Tan rubio y joven como siempre – aunque sin quitarse esa coleta tan hortera – , Deidara aparece en el escenario y es ovacionado con pasión. La gente del Capitolio le tiene mucho cariño y por eso caerle bien en esta entrevista es clave para ganar patrocinadores. Él sabe bien cómo hacer su trabajo, así que tengo que hacer lo que sea para que mi entrevista le sea interesante.

Después de presentar el programa y animar a la gente con unas cuantas frases, da paso a la primera chica, la del Distrito 1. El tiempo pasa volando y el pitido que señaliza el final llega pronto; sube al escenario el chico del mismo distrito. Ambos resultan ser tan simplones como sospechaba.

Luego llegan los del 2: la chica, Tayuya, es oscura e inteligente, mientras que su compañero Jirobo es bruto y sádico. La chica del 3, que por cierto sale con la sien enrojecida y las marcas de mis uñas en el cuello, está tan tensa que lo único que consigue expresar correctamente es que está segura de que va a ganar.

– Tengo sorpresas escondidas – dice sonriendo – . Si la gente está atenta las verá.

El chico del 3 también es bastante prepotente y piensa que va a ganar. Deidara lo despide con un fuerte apretón cuando suena el pitido. Entonces se gira hacia mí y me invita a su lado con un aplauso.

Me levanto y camino sin prisa, sintiéndome mecida... _como si fuera el mar el que me llevase._ Sé que mi intuición me está dejando clara una cosa que yo ya sabía y que Baki planeó desde el primer momento: mi madre, la tributo mamá, tan enamorada del mar como cualquier persona de nuestro distrito, va a ser la clave de la entrevista.

Deidara me tiende la mano y me la besa con elegancia, haciendo que yo le corresponda con la mejor de mis sonrisas. La gente sigue aplaudiendo mientras me siento a su lado y Deidara los calma antes de empezar la ronda de preguntas. Baja la mirada a mis pies.

– ¡Vaya, bonitos zapatos!

Eso me hace reír afectadamente.

– Gracias, Deidara – elevo un pie bien estirado para que la gente pueda ver que voy descalza. Algunos sueltan exclamaciones y aplauden; seguro que piensan que es cosas de Itachi, o algún tipo de moda emergente.

– ¡Bien, Temari! ¡Siempre que te veo parece que acabas de salir del agua! ¿Eres pariente de alguna sirena?

Me sonrojo por el halago sin necesidad de fingir, no estoy acostumbrada a los piropos.

– ¡Podría ser, Deidara, podría ser! – bajo el tono para aumentar la teatralidad de mi voz – ¿Sabías que las sirenas se sirven de su canto para ahogar a los marinos?

– ¿En serio? – Deidara se gira al público con una perfecta careta de impresión. Varias personas del público se dejan llevar por las impresiones con grititos y silbidos– ¡Entonces espero no oírte cantar nunca! ¿Es así como conseguiste ese magnífico diez en tu evaluación?

– No, no – digo riéndome, de nuevo de forma natural. Busco a Kisame otra vez en el balcón de Vigilantes y le sonrío – . Más bien les dejé convencidos de que me lo merecía.

Kisame me devuelve otra inocente sonrisa; el público la ve y aplaude, aunque sólo yo soy consciente de lo amenazante que es.

– ¿Convencidos? Dios mío, tuviste que dar un espectáculo impresionante.

– Oh, el mismo que daré en el estadio – esto no es técnicamente cierto, pero nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

– ¿En serio? ¡Estamos ansiosos por verte! Lo estamos, ¿verdad? – el público le da la razón a gritos – . Y dime, Temari: ¿qué crees que será lo que te hará ganar?

Ahora. Es el momento oportuno. Le miro fijamente y sonrío con malicia. Vuelvo el rostro al público un instante para parecer enigmática.

– ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto, Deidara? – susurro, aunque mi voz suena perfectamente gracias a los micrófonos. Deidara me hace una señal para que me acerque a su oído – Yo he nacido para ganar los Juegos... tanto que ya he salido viva de ellos.

Deidara se pone tieso al instante, mirándome con curiosidad. Sé perfectamente que sabe quién soy, al fin y al cabo es un experto en los Juegos y esto es un programa de televisión que se diseña durante meses; pero es un buen actor y sabe jugar con el público.

– ¿Cómo que ya has estado en los Juegos? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! A no ser... – se tapa la boca y simula el perfecto shock – ¡No es posible! ¿Eras tú aquel bebé?

Me río a carcajadas a modo de confirmación. Deidara se vuelve al público, que está confuso y alborotado, y exclama con su potente voz:

– ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Jamás pensé que llegaría este momento! ¡Tengo el honor de desvelarles que esta es aquella recién nacida, el bebé de la mamá tributo! ¡La hija de Karura!

Pensé que no llegaría este momento, pero por primera vez admito que Baki ha acertado en su estrategia. Al principio les cuesta reaccionar, la sala se llena de conversaciones apresuradas de personas que se explican las unas a las otras lo que acaba de decir. Pero jamás habría pensado que su reacción final fuese a ponerse a chillar y aplaudir como lo hacen. Oigo cientos de voces llamándome desde los asientos y alcanzo a ver a gente que se le saltan las lágrimas de la emoción. Me quedo tan alucinada que me cuesta un verdadero esfuerzo recordar que todavía me ven, pero trato de mantener la sonrisa.

Deidara hace esfuerzos por calmar a la gente: se levanta y con las manos hace gestos para que bajen el volumen. Cuando la cosa ya se ha relajado un poco se sienta de nuevo junto a mí y me coge de la mano.

– Estamos todos encantados de tenerte aquí, Temari. Tu madre era muy querida en el Capitolio; su muerte fue una gran pérdida.

Se oyen varios gritos de gente corroborando sus palabras, incluso sollozos. Perfecto, un momento dramático que me permite llegar a la otra parte esencial de mi entrevista: con los dedos tomo el reloj y lo alzo un poco para que se pueda ver mejor.

– ¿Sabes? Ésto fue lo que la hizo ganar – mi voz suena apagada, como si el dolor atenazase mi garganta– . Fue un regalo de mi padre... otro ganador. Él lo llevó en sus Juegos y le dio suerte, y después se lo dio a mi madre para que la protegiera – me giro hacia la gente para que puedan ver a qué me refiero– . Y nos protegió a las dos.

En ese momento llega el zumbido del final de mi turno. Deidara hace que me levante para saludar al público y no exagero si digo que los aplausos son los más fuertes y apasionados desde que han empezado las entrevistas.

– Tenemos que despedir a esta maravillosa chica. ¡Te deseo lo mejor para mañana! ¡Temari de la Arena, Distrito 4!

Vuelvo a mi sitio sin perder esa sensación de surrealismo que tengo en el cuerpo. Deidara consigue sosegar a la gente lo suficiente para presentar a Sasori, que sube al escenario con elegancia y acompañado de bastantes aplausos. Claro, ha sido el único tributo voluntario este año; suelen ser los favoritos.

Ahora que ya he hecho todo lo que me tocaba la adrenalina inunda mi sangre y empiezo a temblar descontroladamente. ¡Ya ha pasado lo peor de esta noche! Y ha salido bien... ¿Le habrá parecido creíble mi actuación a Madara? ¿Se quedará zanjado ya el asunto del reloj de arena?

Una pregunta de Deidara me aparta de mis pensamientos.

– Y dime, Sasori. Hay algo que nos tiene intrigados. ¿Por qué te presentaste voluntario?

La sonrisa de Sasori permanece inalterada cuando contesta rápidamente.

– Porque mi sueño era presentarme a los Juegos, por supuesto. Era el último año que me quedaba para hacerlo.

Pero Deidara no parece satisfecho con esa respuesta.

– ¿Seguro? Fue muy repentino... Ni siquiera dejaste que Tsunade pidiese voluntarios.

– Verás, Deidara – leo en la voz de Sasori que está titubeando, que está sopesando las palabras que va a decir– , es que no podía pensar en el protocolo. Tan sólo... tan sólo pensaba en proteger a alguien.

Y entonces durante unos segundos me mira directamente a los ojos.*

Se me congela la sangre en las venas. Abro la boca como una estúpida por lo impresionada que me he quedado. ¿Qué hace ese idiota mirándome? ¿Salvar a quién? ¡No me mires!

Pero eso no es lo peor. La gente se está dando cuenta de que me está mirando. Y se alteran. Me entran unas ganas imperiosas de gritar: ¡os estáis equivocando! ¡Este chico os está engañando a todos! ¡Es un amigo de mi hermano y nada más! Miro mis manos intentando controlar la adrenalina. Estoy empezando a pensar que el primero al que debería matar mañana es Sasori. Lo que Kankurô piense de mí después ahora mismo me da igual.

Deidara trata de jugar con la situación preguntando:

– Sasori, ¿estás sugiriendo lo que todos pensamos?

Éste corta la conexión visual y sonríe a Deidara pícaramente.

– Ya veremos. Si vuelvo de la arena prometo contarlo.

¡Agh, maldito! Eso le va a dar muchos patrocinadores. La vida aquí es tan aburrida que lo único que les da algo de emoción son este tipo de chorradas. ¡Y Sasori acaba de ponerles un culebrón en bandeja!

Sasori vuelve a su sitio poco después y las entrevistas de los tributos del 5 y el 6 parecen volar. Shiho sube al escenario con una cara de drogada y una fluidez en el habla que me hacen sospechar que o bien su mentor la ha emborrachado o bien le han hecho tomar algo más fuerte. Y no sé si es peor o mejor, porque en vez de comportarse como una pardilla tartamuda ahora lo que hace es comentar alelada los colores que la luz arranca a las lentejuelas del traje de Deidara. Menuda imagen.

Shiho baja y entonces llega uno de los momentos más esperados de la noche. El chico Nara, con su acostumbrada coleta y un impresionante traje verde oscuro, sube al escenario acompañado de la indiscutible emoción de la gente. Aprieto los dientes con rabia. Por desgracia, yo también estoy interesada en él... y en su maldito once.

Deidara empieza la entrevista en cuanto hace las presentaciones de cortesía.

– ¡Estábamos deseando hablar contigo y conocerte! Dime, dime: ¿cómo te definirías en pocas palabras?

No tarda ni un segundo en contestar.

– Cobarde número uno.

Alzo una ceja; ¿cómo? La gente se ríe, Deidara celebra la broma.

– ¡Muy buena! Aunque lo seas, Shikamaru, he de decir que todos estamos impresionados con tu evaluación: ¡un once! Queremos pistas, ¿verdad? – la gente le secunda con chillidos... demasiados para mi gusto.

El chico sonríe vagamente. Tiene un aire despistado, ese mismo que le noté desde el primer día. Se rasca la nuca y masculla:

– Bueno, digamos que soy el tributo perfecto para estos juegos.

La gente vitorea con sus palabras. Ojalá tuviera un hacha para poder tirárselo.

– ¡No nos puedes hacer esto! – exclama Deidara – ¡Ten piedad y danos detalles! ¿Es que no hay nada que te pueda asustar?

– Oh, sí – de repente la voz se le pone grave y en su rostro aparece un rictus de terror – sí que hay algo que podría matarme de miedo...

Deidara le sigue el juego y baja el volumen de su voz. La tensión se palpa en el aire.

– ¿Y qué es, Shikamaru?

Traga saliva y con voz temblorosa murmura:

– Mi... Mi madre.

La carcajada es general. Veo a gente que le lloran los ojos de la risa; incluso Deidara hace esfuerzos por contenerse y poder seguir con las preguntas. Miro el rostro tenso del chico, que ahora me parece cómico. El muy jodido sabe bien cómo actuar...

Ay, si tuviese un hacha ya sería la merienda de mi comadreja.

Deidara parece dominarse al fin y sigue:

– Esa me ha gustado, tengo que reconocerlo. Ya tenemos claro tu punto flaco. ¿Cuál dirías que será tu toque personal en los Juegos?

Shikamaru parece tenerlo muy claro cuando contesta:

– No pienso matar a ninguna de las chicas. Tendrán que encargarse el resto.

Vaya, eso sí que me ha pillado desprevenida. Está diciendo públicamente que va a negarse a matar a determinados tributos; eso para los patrocinadores es una debilidad, y quita puntos. Deidara alza una ceja, incrédulo:

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

– Sí. No lo voy a necesitar para ganar. Créeme.

– Bueno, supongo que tendremos que hacerlo. Me tienes en vilo, Shikamaru. Pero hablemos de otras cosas: ¿qué es lo que harás cuando vuelvas a casa?

Cuando hacen las entrevistas personales se encargan siempre de que mientras esté un tributo con Deidara, parezca que él es quien va a volver de los Juegos.

Shikamaru se pierde en sus pensamientos por unos segundos. Después murmura:

– Pues supongo que en vez de limitarme a sobrevivir... me dedicaría a disfrutar. Quiero decir – trata de aclarar al ver el gesto algo confuso de Deidara – , haría todas esas pequeñas cosas que todo el mundo imagina en una vida perfecta. Me retiraría pronto, me casaría, tendrías dos hijos, un chico y una chica... Ayudaría a mi padre con su trabajo y a mi madre con su consulta... No sé. Sería feliz viviendo.

Vaya... yo pensando en destriparle con mi hacha y él con estas cosas tan... puras. Se ha hecho el silencio en la sala mientras el chico hablaba. Tengo el corazón palpitando en el pecho como un colibrí. Miro hacia el suelo mientras el presentador le despide una vez que ha sonado el pitido final.

Mientras trato de ignorar la bochornosa entrevista de la chica retrasada del Distrito 8 y las posteriores, pienso en cómo he odiado las últimas palabras del chico Nara. Pero sé que mi odio es envidia, y mi envidia tristeza. Porque él tiene una ilusión, que es volver a casa. Lo mío tan sólo es un deber que me han inculcado; he estado viviendo toda mi vida para sobrevivir a los juegos... pero nunca pensé en lo que vendría después.

_¿Y si yo también quisiera todas esas cosas? ¿Tener familia y pareja?_

Suena el himno de Panem y por obligado respeto he de levantar la cabeza. Miro de reojo al chico, que de nuevo está con una mueca y mirando sin ver al infinito. Quizá en otra vida podríamos haber sido amigos; parece un chico interesante. Además, seguro que en la biblioteca ha aprendido un montón de cosas que a mí me gustaría saber, como por ejemplo, la historia de los países que hubo antes de Panem. Seguro que ha leído sobre eso, de algún sitio tiene que haber aprendido lo que significa el reloj de arena.

Suena el himno de Panem y por obligado respeto he de levantar la cabeza. Miro de reojo al chico, que de nuevo está con una mueca y mirando sin ver al infinito. Quizá en otra vida podríamos haber sido amigos; aunque le haya cogido ojeriza parece un chico interesante. Además, seguro que en la biblioteca ha aprendido un montón de cosas que a mí me gustaría saber como, por ejemplo, la historia de los países que hubo antes de Panem. Seguro que ha leído sobre eso, de algún sitio tiene que haber aprendido lo que significa el reloj de arena.

Finalmente las cámaras se apagan y nos hacen ponernos en fila para salir del escenario. En la parte de atrás han reunido a varios avox que escoltan a cada uno de los distintos grupos que se están formando; debe ser por culpa de mi numerito antes del programa. Subo en un ascensor al azar y en seguida me reúno en mi piso con Tsunade y los demás, que nos felicitan y elogian. Por una vez Baki parece satisfecho con mi trabajo, incluso me da un emocionado abrazo.

En seguida me doy cuenta de que falta Itachi. No he olvidado ni por un segundo las advertencias que me hizo; ¿estará hablando ahora con el presidente? ¿Será eso lo que le esté retrasando? Unos minutos más tarde un ascensor abre sus puertas y aparece. Nos abraza a Sasori y a mí, felicitándonos como el resto, y cuando estoy entre sus brazos le susurro al oído:

– ¿Lo he conseguido? – _¿Podré volver a casa? ¿Casarme, tener hijos? ¿Podré vivir después de haber sobrevivido?_

Pero Itachi no dice nada y cuando se separa de mí leo la contestación en sus melancólicos ojos rojos: no, no lo he conseguido. Mi "acto de rebeldía" fue demasiado grave.

No volveré viva de la arena... No hay sueños para mí.

* * *

_*Os aseguro que, por mucho que esto se parezca a lo que pasa entre Katnnis y Peeta en sus entrevistas, no estoy jugueteando con la misma idea :P_

_Y por cierto... el royo de vivir en vez de sobrevivir es de una reflexión que leí hace tiempo en un reportaje del periódico. Sobre cómo los inmigrantes no querían tan sólo sobrevivir (tener trabajo, poder pagar la comida y las facturas) sino vivir (poder disfrutar, irse de vacaciones, tener una casa bonita y no vivir diez en un pisito...) No sé, es una reflexión que parece que mucha gente que pone los salarios bajos no parece querer hacer...  
_

_Poco a poco nos vamos acercando a los Juegos... Como alguien investigase ahora en mi ordenador se iban a asustar bastante: que si armas japonesas, que si plantas venenosas, que si cortes en el cuello... ajjajajaj  
_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^ como siempre, es genial leer vuestro reviews y ver que habéis puesto mi fanfic en alerta o en favoritos ^^  
_

_La semana que viene más! Hasta pronto!  
_

**Y.L._  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Maybe be run out of time...**_

* * *

Por un segundo el aire abandona mi cuerpo y me quedo ahí, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Pero aspiro de nuevo y sobreviene el desasosiego, la desgarradora impaciencia. Un único pensamiento cruza mi cabeza: _si me toca morir que sea YA._

Itachi me acaricia la mejilla y evalúa mi rostro, queriendo adivinar qué se me pasa por la cabeza. Con lo poco que le cuesta adivinarlo debe haberlo deducido ya. Pero en vez de tranquilizarme coge mi mano y cierra mis dedos alrededor de algo alargado. Es un abanico.

–El mentor de Moegi me ha cazado en el hall –explica –. Me ha dicho que ella quería que lo tuvieras. Como agradecimiento.

Me quedo mirando el objeto como una tonta. Es un regalo. El Distrito 12 es el más pobre de todo Panem; ¿cómo de preciado es este bien para la niña? Además, no lo quiero. No la he defendido por ella; la he defendido por mí misma, por intentar sentirme mejor.

Aplasto el abanico contra el pecho de Itachi para que lo coja, pero él me agarra de la muñeca e impide que lo suelte.

–No lo hagas. A estas alturas ya no tiene sentido devolvérselo, Temari. Esa niña no va a sobrevivir... pero se sentirá mejor si cree que te ha agradecido el esfuerzo.

Agradecido el esfuerzo. Irónico...

Itachi me lleva a la habitación y me ayuda a quitarme el vestido y los cristales de los labios y el pecho. Después cenamos mientras vemos las repeticiones de las entrevistas. Yo parezco una prepotente y una engreída, pero el resto se muestran satisfechos y dicen que estoy preciosa. Sasori tampoco está mal y los presentadores indagan acerca de por qué se presentaría voluntario. Hasta hace diez minutos le odiaba porque dio a entender que pudo ser por mí, pero ahora mismo me da igual. Total, ¿qué diferencia puede haber de cara a los juegos?

Soy la única que opina que la mejor entrevista es sin duda la del chico del 7: fresco, natural, con un encantador toque cómico. Con eso y su once está claro quién va a ser el favorito en estos Juegos. Además, ahora que lo veo con otra perspectiva, su estilista realmente consiguió que estuviera impresionante, con ese pequeño toque de maquillaje negro que profundiza su mirada.

Sacudo mi cabeza y trato de apartarle de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué era eso que nos repetía tanto mi padre sobre lo que se debía pensar del resto de los tributos? Ah, sí. _No son gente, son tus presas. Si tú no eres el cazador, entonces serás el cazado. _Quién no querría tener un padre tan majo, ¿a que sí?

Es mi última gran cena, así que bato mi propio récord y me pongo como una auténtica cerda. La adrenalina sigue corriendo por mis venas a toda velocidad, y eso hace que me sienta ansiosa, y siempre que estoy de los nervios tengo un hambre incontenible. Para cuando termino me siento tan llena que sería capaz de llegar rodando al dormitorio, pero no me arrepiento: quizá mañana a estas horas no haya comido nada en todo el día.

Vemos terminar el programa todos juntos en el salón y después de eso la pantalla queda en silencio. Es un poco pronto, pero mañana me despertarán al alba y a las diez empezarán los Juegos. Nos explican que tan sólo Itachi y Ken nos acompañarán hasta el estadio, y que Tsunade, Chiyo y Baki irán a la sede central de los juegos, donde se encargarán de hacer tratos con los patrocinadores y administrar el dinero que nos llega. Por lo tanto, éste es el momento de la despedida.

Tsunade, que se ha preparado para el momento con botella y media de vino, hace verdaderos esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar... en vano. Me abraza tan fuerte que temo asfixiarme, y a Sasori le hace la misma a juzgar por la cara de socorro que pone. Después balbucea alguna que otra frase de rigor y se marcha enjugándose las lágrimas con su guante. La verdad, de la señora embardunada con maquillaje que conocía de la cosecha a la mujer agresiva pero sensible que he vislumbrado estos últimos días hay un salto gigantesco, y se me encoje el corazón al verla marchar.

Chiyo y Baki quieren hablar con nosotros a solas, así que se retiran un poco para dejar que Sasori y yo nos despidamos. Nos damos la mano con frialdad y me deja pasmada en el último momento susurrándome:

–¿Sabes? Si no gano yo, estaría bien que tú lo hicieras.

–Oh –ni siquiera soy capaz de formular la educada contestación de "yo estaba pensando lo mismo". Más que nada porque no sé si sería cierto.

Le veo desaparecer por el pasillo. Habrá que ver si mañana sigue siendo tan amigo mío.

Baki me acompaña a la habitación y, para sorpresa mía, me revuelve un poco el pelo, como si fuera una niña de ocho años. Pero en seguida se pone serio; quiere darme su última ayuda.

–Corres bien, ¿verdad? En el desierto habrás aprendido a echar buenas carreras.

–Sí –uno de los castigos favoritos de mi padre era ponernos a los tres a la misma distancia de un punto central donde dejaba una sola ración de comida. El que la cogía antes, comía ese día. Una vez le desobedecimos y repartimos el botín entre los tres; eso hizo que nos quitara a todos la comida.

–Entonces mañana haz exactamente lo que te voy a decir –continúa Baki–: evalúa el terreno de la Cornucopia en cuanto salgas al exterior. Si ves que puedes llegar a algún arma de calidad antes de que te acribillen, entonces corre tanto como puedas, cógela y sal pitando. Pero si no, lárgate de ahí como alma que persigue el diablo, no seas avariciosa. Tú misma me dijiste que se te daba mal la lucha a corta distancia, así que evita al máximo las peleas directas con el resto. Después asegúrate una fuente de agua.

–¿Algo más que merezca la pena saber?

–Sí. Recuerda que este juego no deja de ser un espectáculo; todo estará pensado para explotar al máximo las oportunidades que les brindáis... y tú vas a ser un blanco fácil para eso.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –inquiero, nerviosa – ¿Te refieres a que puedan... no sé... hacer algún tipo de referencia a mis padres?

–Sí. No te puedo decir cómo... pero es posible. Así que ya sabes, evita reacciones pasionales como la de hoy. Ya está, no tengo nada más que decir.

Antes de que sea capaz de digerir lo que me ha dicho se ha marchado. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta: quería pedirle perdón por no haber dejado de darle problemas, por no haber sabido llevar con éxito la estrategia que planeó para mí. Además, era amigo de mi padre, le enseñó lo que él me ha tratado de enseñar a mí. Sé que si no salgo viva de aquí jamás se lo podrá perdonar. ¿O acaso algún mentor puede olvidar a todos esos chicos a los que intentan salvar año tras año en vano?

Al final me quedo sola en la habitación. Son apenas las diez de la noche y el resto de días me he dormido alrededor de las dos o las tres de la mañana. Me meto en la ducha y me pongo modos relajantes mientras se desprende de mi piel ese disfraz irreal que me hacía bonita y deseable, y me voy transformando en la Temari de siempre: tosca, rubia y agresiva.

Me pongo el pijama y me tumbo en la cama. Sé que no conseguiré dormirme, pero durante un rato lo intento. Es como en la primera noche: la ansiedad va aumentando cuanto más rato permanezco ahí. No me queda escapatoria: quería evita hoy las pastillas para dormir porque me da miedo no tener mañana la cabeza despejada. Pero me las tengo que tomar, y deseo tanto dormirme que antes de que me dé cuenta me he tomado cinco pastillas, más del doble de lo que Tsunade me recomendó.

Mis pies hacen el camino hasta el tejado solos, esta vez tan sólo me llevo una mantita. Cuando me tumbo boca arriba la cabeza me da vueltas. Las pocas estrellas que se ven danzan en el cielo como si fueran luciérnagas. Cierro los ojos para ver si así el mundo se desvanece y comienza el sueño, vacío y sin recuerdos... pero la imagen del chico del 7 vuelve.

No, no. Eso ahora no. Debo pensar en cosas que me puedan venir ahora bien, como... como los juegos. Entonces se me aparece mi padre, muerto con su cara agusanada. No por favor, tampoco me sirve, esto es lo que menos me sirve.

Gaara, pensaré en él. ¿Dónde estás, hermanito? Quizá estés pensando ahora en mí, en tu hermana que probablemente muera mañana. Mierda, eso tampoco es bueno para mi última noche. Algo bonito mejor. Mi comadreja, Kamatari. También los gatos son bonitos. Y los besos... mierda, eso tampoco. Me hace recordar lo mucho que me disgusta morir sin haber besado a nadie. Ya casi soy mayor de edad, y soy como una niña inútil que piensa en cosas absurdas... de nuevo se me aparece el chico del 7, con su coleta alta y hablando al público hace unas horas.

_Haría todas esas pequeñas cosas que todo el mundo imagina en una vida perfecta. Me retiraría pronto, me casaría, tendrías dos hijos, un chico y una chica... Ayudaría a mi padre con su trabajo y a mi madre con su consulta... No sé. Sería feliz viviendo._

–Estúpido –digo en voz alta. Una lágrima me resbala por la sien – ¿Cómo puedes pensar todo eso ahora? Eres un estúpido...

– ¿Me dices a mí?

El susto hace que salte, tanto que me pongo de pie. Pero las rodillas se me doblan como si fueran gelatina y voy tropezando hacia un lado hasta caer. Las consecuencias de las pastillas... Miro a mi alrededor aterrada, buscando el origen de la voz.

Entonces veo una lucecita roja moverse a unos metros de mí, cerca del suelo. Esa luz por un momento gana intensidad y de repente lo huelo. Ese dulzor que me lleva persiguiendo todas las noches y sus mañanas, ese olor que me recordaba a casa, al tabaco de las cachimbas. No estaba muy desencaminada: es humo de cigarro.

Vuelve a dar otra calada y la lucecita vuelve a ganar brillo; eso hace que sus ojos oscuros se iluminen brevemente. Sigue con la coleta puesta y se puede ver que ha intentado desmaquillarse, aunque con poca maña.

Aunque mis músculos quieren relajarse y tirarme al suelo, mi instinto trata con desesperación de advertirme, como si ya estuviéramos en la arena y mi vida corriese peligro. Consigo sentarme bajo su atenta mirada, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared. Tiene esa mueca de aburrimiento que no se le borra de la cara, pero sus ojos no engañan: están fijos en mí, analizando cada movimiento.

– ¿Qué te has tomado? Pareces drogada –pregunta, alzando una ceja ante mi evidente falta de coordinación.

–Yo... insomnio –consigo decirle. Ahora hasta la lengua me pesa.

–Ah, entiendo. Pensabas que no podrías dormir y te has pasado con la dosis. ¿O querías suicidarte?

–A ti qué te importa –la sugerencia me molesta tanto que saco fuerzas para decir la frase entera.

–Tienes razón, no me importa. Estar contigo aquí ya es de por sí bastante problemático – decide entonces hacer como si no estuviera con él, dándole otra larga y tranquila calada a su cigarrillo.

Los efectos de las pastillas ya son tan fuertes que los párpados se me empiezan a caer, por mucho que mi instinto esté como loco y mis dedos fríos y rígidos. Me dejo resbalar hasta prácticamente quedar tumbada, con el cielo feo y amarillento del Capitolio sobre mí. Estoy a punto de quedarme de desconectarme cuando el rostro del chico aparece en mi campo de visión, tapándome la estrella polar.

–Oye, ¿estás bien? Tienes los labios azules –suelta un gruñido por lo bajo– . Mira que amargarme la última noche...

Sólo hay algo que me mantenga despierta, y es una pregunta que pende de la punta de mi lengua. No creo que me responda, pero necesito hacerla de todos modos.

–El once... ¿por qué?

Él se ríe entre dientes, aunque no parece estar divirtiéndose. Toma otra calada, pensativo; lo último que distingo antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente es el humo, que parece niebla acariciando sus labios.

–Sabes que no te lo voy a decir. Pero sí te voy a dar un consejo: no te acerques a las sombras... quién sabe lo que se esconde en ellas.

* * *

Es Itachi el que me viene a buscar por la mañana y no la chica avox. No me entero ni de lo que me dice, pero luego un chorro de agua helada me cae encima de la cabeza, haciendo que salte y me ponga en guardia. Cuando le consigo reconocer con la jarra en la mano veo que me mira extrañado, casi preocupado.

–¿Qué te ha pasado?

Al principio no entiendo qué quiere decir, pero en seguida me doy cuenta de las cosas que no encajan: la habitación desordenada. El pijama... el pijama tirado en el suelo hecho un revoltijo y con marcas de suciedad. ¿El pijama en el suelo? ¡Joder! ¿De dónde ha salido esta otra ropa que llevo puesta? ¿Y en qué momento me la he cambiado?

Me viene a la cabeza la conversación en el tejado. Casi me da algo con sólo pensarlo: ¡ese maldito cabrón! ¿Qué me hizo? ¿Tiene que ver con que ya no tenga el mismo pijama de antes? Yo... ¡Dios, esto es demasiado como para tener que pensarlo ahora!

Mientras me acribillan todas estas cosas y me voy alterando poco a poco, un increíble dolor de cabeza me ataca, abarcando mi mente como una masa densa que da ganas de dormir. Claro, las pastillas... tanta cantidad me sentó fatal, incluso puede que fuera algún tipo de sobredosis. Cojo mi pijama y compruebo que la suciedad que hay en él es vómito. ¿Acaso mi cuerpo no tolerase tanta cantidad y me vomité encima? (¡Espero haberle vomitado encima a él!) Todo empieza a cobrar sentido, pero, ¿por qué no recuerdo cómo llegué hasta aquí?

Itachi me arranca de mis divagaciones:

–Tenemos que ir al estadio. Hay que subir al tejado y coger un aerodeslizador.

Vuelvo a la realidad de sopetón y noto la sangre bombeando con más fuerza en mis sienes.

Me tiende una túnica y salimos de mi habitación para coger el ascensor; no nos cruzarnos con nadie. Subimos juntos al tejado, que está vacío excepto por el aerodeslizador que me espera. Unas escalerillas salen de él y cuando me agarro a ellas es como si mi cuerpo se convirtiese en una estatua, paralizándome. Me suben y antes de soltarme un hombre aparece con un instrumento parecido a una pistola.

–No te preocupes, es un dispositivo de seguimiento. Te lo voy a poner en el brazo, ¿de acuerdo? Así, muy bien.

El dolor es agudo y la sensación en la carne nauseabunda, pero no me viene mal en estos momentos; aunque mi cuerpo responda con normalidad tengo la mente muy espesa, todavía afectada por las pastillas, y parece que los estímulos del exterior tardan en afectarme.

Me sueltan de la escalera y suben a Itachi un minuto después. Nos acompañan a una habitación en la que me han preparado un suntuoso desayuno. El estilista me hace comer y beber agua en abundancia. Tomo algo de café para ver si me sirve un poco, pero sin pasarme, que ya soy yo lo bastante nerviosa sin que nada me ayude. El dolor de cabeza parece disminuir con la distracción en el estómago.

El viaje en aerodeslizador no dura demasiado; en algún momento tiñen las ventanas de negro, lo cual me indica que ya casi estamos. Ahora me conducirán a unas catacumbas que hay debajo del estadio, donde Itachi me preparará y por donde saldré al lado de la Cornucopia, el punto central y más representativo de los juegos.

Es aerodeslizador aterriza y somos conducidos a la llamada sala de lanzamiento, que es parecida a un camerino. Me ducho, me lavo los dientes y espero pacientemente mientras Itachi me peina. Cuando termina me doy cuenta de que me ha hecho las cuatro coletas, exactamente como yo me las hacía siempre en casa. Aunque no tengo cuerpo como para pensar en cosas agradables, me hace sentir algo mejor, un poco más _yo_.

Saca la ropa de una bolsa precintada que ya había cuando hemos llegado. Observa con detenimiento cada una de las cosas, apreciando los tejidos y describiéndome sus utilidades.

–La camiseta interior es de lana; seguramente haga frío, o mucha humedad –confirma lo primero al ver la camiseta negra de cuello alto y manga larga, así como la chaqueta impermeable y los pantalones. El calzado lo constituyen unas botas de cuero negro, con cordones y una suela de goma que me vendrá bien para no resbalar.

Lo último que me pone en el cuello es el reloj de arena. Es el recuerdo que he elegido para llevarme conmigo a los juegos; le permiten llevar uno a cada tributo, aunque deben pasar una revisión. No tengo ni idea de cuándo ha pasado el mío esta prueba, pero si Itachi lo tiene es que no lo he tenido tan vigilado como yo pensaba.

Me hace caminar alrededor de la habitación para ver cómo me desenvuelvo con los zapatos. Por fortuna no me molestan, que era lo que más miedo me daba. En vez de eso el cuero parece ajustarse a mi pie, respetarlo y hacerlo sentir a gusto.

Me ofrecen más comida y me dedico a comer castañas asadas, que entran bien y aportan mucha energía. También tomo zumo de naranja, que aparte de hidratarme tiene vitaminas. Pero pronto ya no me entra nada más y me quedo ahí, aterrada, pensando en lo que viene ahora. Itachi se sienta a mi lado y me coge de la mano. Yo no me resisto al contacto y le abrazo; nos quedamos así, hechos una bola, mientras los interminables minutos pasan.

–Temari –susurra en un momento dado –, lo siento. Ayer no quería decir que no tuvieras ninguna oportunidad. Debería habértelo aclarado antes de irme.

La verdad es que en estos momentos no me interesa nada hablar del presidente y el asunto del reloj de arena, pero no hay nada mejor que hacer.

–¿Entonces?

–Simplemente que lo vas a tener difícil, pero no imposible. No es un seguro, pero si un quizá –se aparta y me mira a los ojos con seriedad –. No puedes rendirte, Temari. Eres capaz de hacerlo.

Me permito sonreír, pero entro en pánico cuando una voz de mujer nos avisa de que ha llegado el momento del lanzamiento. Itachi me lleva de la mano hasta la placa de metal redonda. Cuando hace amago de soltarme me aferro con fuerza a él con la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo... aunque no sepa qué.

–Mis hermanos...

–Tranquila. Les escribiré algo bonito de tu parte.

Asiento, agradecida por lo bien que sabe leer mi mente. Le sonrío como puedo y él me acaricia la mejilla.

–Tienes unos ojos preciosos. De lo más bonitos que he visto –me besa la sien, como haría mi tío Yashamaru.

Entonces me rodea un tubo de cristal y ya no puedo seguir tocándole. Por un segundo los dos apoyamos las manos en el cristal como para querer tocarnos y yo dedico todos mis esfuerzos a memorizar a esta persona tan maravillosa: sus uñas pintadas de morado, su sencillo collar, las grandes ojeras bajo esos ojos tan excéntricos y tristes. No necesito imaginarme la desolación en su rostro. Sí, definitivamente ha merecido la pena conocerle...

El cilindro empieza a elevarse y durante unos segundos me quedo a oscuras, lo que me hace sentir atrapada. Pero en seguida aparece la luz por encima de mi cabeza y salgo al exterior. Me llega el olor de un sitio distinto: humedad que huele a vegetación, a densa vegetación, y muy por debajo olor a sal.

Todo retumba al fuerte grito de Deidara:

–¡Damas y caballeros, que empiecen los nonagésimo séptimos juegos del hambre!

Comienza la cuenta atrás.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Merezco algún review? =P_

_Para que os tengo en cuenta voy a hacer una petición popular: quiero canciones que os hagan pensar en el shikatema, o cualquier que os guste y que podáis pensar que me puede venir bien para escribir! =)_

_Bueno, os dejo, que mañana tengo examen T_T Gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y demás, me alegráis el día. Hasta la semana que viene!_

**Y.L.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Si no eres tú seré yo... y no eres tan especial para mí.**

* * *

Comienza la cuenta atrás: sesenta segundos en los que todos permanecemos en nuestros círculos metálicos, si nos salimos antes una gran cantidad de minas nos harán volar por los aires. En medio de la circunferencia que formamos los tributos está el elemento más emblemático de los juegos, la Cornucopia: esa especie de cono de oro curvado como la cola de un escorpión, hueca por dentro, y que está rodeada de todas las cosas que nos podrían ser necesarios: ropa de abrigo, víveres, medicamentos. Armas. Cuanto más lejos está de la Cornucopia, menos valor tiene el objeto.

_Cincuenta segundos._

Pero este año hay un ligero cambio que me descoloca un poco: hay mochilas bastante repartidas, cerca de los tributos. Yo tengo una a pocos metros de distancia, la alcanzaría sin dificultad. ¿A qué se debe esta ventaja? Las que sí que están lejos son las armas, que prácticamente están en la boca de la Cornucopia.

_Cuarenta segundos._

Tengo que evaluar el terreno: parece que estamos en una montaña con un denso bosque (¡todo es verde, verde y verde!), pero en un sitio no muy lejano debe haber playa, el olor a sal en el aire es inconfundible. Aún así este terreno alrededor de la Cornucopia es bastante plano, por lo que lo tendré fácil para salir corriendo hacia lo que necesite coger. Tan sólo tengo que elegir primero lo que quiero.

_Treinta segundos._

Las armas siempre suelen estar en la zona más peligrosa de la Cornucopia, es decir, en el interior; pero fuera se pueden vislumbrar unas cuantas para poner los dientes largos a los tributos. Observo con detalle todo, sé que los Vigilantes habrán decidido poner algo para mí porque tengo un diez y soy de las que van a dar que hablar. Y de repente la veo y se me hiela la sangre: una cerbatana, que parece ya vieja, tendrá más de diez años. Al lado hay un machete, también viejo. Son inconfundibles porque los he visto mil veces en la televisión... pero también por lo que me toca.

Son las armas que mis padres usaron en sus respectivos juegos para ganar. El corazón me late con más fuerza si cabe. Eso está ahí por mí, para que vaya a por ello. ¡Joder, querían provocarme y lo han conseguido!

_Quince segundos._

Quiero esas armas. Las quiero.

Entonces un movimiento atrae mi atención. Una chica me está haciendo señas, aunque afortunadamente el resto de tributos no parecen darse cuenta. Es Hana, la chica retrasada del distrito 8. Está feliz, excitada. Me doy cuenta de que ella no entiende qué está ocurriendo. No siente miedo, ni ira, ni nada que no sea alegre. Para ella todo esto es un juego. Tiene el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante como... como si fuera a echar una carrera.

Igual que en el entrenamiento.

_Cinco, cuatro, tres..._

Me da el tiempo justo para echarme al suelo cuando en el último segundo de la cuenta atrás Hana salta fuera del círculo metálico, como en las sesiones de entrenamiento mientras jugaba conmigo... y donde antes había una chica ahora hay una inmensa explosión.

La onda es tan fuerte que nos lanza a los veintitrés tributos restantes al césped, aunque para entonces está sonando el gong de inicio de los juegos y nadie más sale volando por las minas. La mayoría de los chicos y chicas ruedan por el suelo o se quedan mirando o gritando, sin comprender qué ha pasado. Pero yo, que tengo esta lejanía mental por el exceso de pastillas, me pongo de pie de un salto y salgo corriendo hacia la Cornucopia.

La humareda de la explosión llega hasta mí gracias al viento. Huele a carne quemada.

Paso la primera mochila por ser demasiado pequeña y me engancho la segunda que me cruzo, que tiene mejor pinta. Cojo una manta y me meto en el bolsillo de la chaqueta una funda de cuero que por el peso guarda algo metálico. Ya estoy al pie de la Cornucopia. La cerbatana está a dos metros de mi mano.

A mi alrededor empiezan a llegar otros tributos. Uno de ellos es Shikamaru; está en el interior de la Cornucopia, moviéndose como una sombra entre todas las bolsas, de espaldas a mí. Le observo por un segundo mientras coge una extraña espada. Entonces comienzan los problemas.

Alguien me engancha del cuello de la chaqueta y al volverme es un chico que no reconozco. Tiene un cuchillo en la mano y trata de maniobrar para acercarlo a mi garganta. Pero no es tan fuerte como yo, y mucho menos rápido. Le doy un rodillazo en la entrepierna y eso le produce el suficiente dolor como para que me suelte y se doble hasta arrodillarse. Aprovecho para alejarme un paso y le propino la patada más fuerte que puedo en la cara; noto un crujido en la punta del pie. El impacto le lanza para atrás y el cuchillo de su mano sale volando y cae a poca distancia. Lo cojo con rapidez y me vuelvo hacia donde está la cerbatana... pero ya no la veo.

Giro en redondo y a unos metros encuentro a la chica del Distrito 2, que está distraída armándose hasta los dientes; lleva la cerbatana bajo el brazo. Entonces eleva la vista hacia mí y me doy cuenta de que empieza a evaluarme rápidamente, como si sopesase atacarme. También ha cogido el machete de mi padre; lo eleva amenazadoramente con sus letales ojos fijos en mi persona.

La última recomendación de Baki, la de huir, se hace eco en mi mente: _no se te da bien la corta distancia_. El pánico se apodera de mí. ¡Tengo que irme ya! Giro en redondo y cojo como puedo un último arma, que resulta ser un arco con carcaj. Puedo oír cómo la chica pelirrosa se lanza a perseguirme, pero diez metros más adelante alguien hace que se pare a pelear. Yo acelero, queriendo salir de ahí como antes.

Aún así, cuando llego al final del claro mi curiosidad me obliga a pararme a mirar por unos segundos. Parece que todo el mundo ya se ha puesto en marcha. La mayoría están huyendo como yo; Sasori anda por la Cornucopia, pero Shikamaru ha desaparecido. Espero que no haya tomado esta dirección... Mejor desaparecer, ya habrá tiempo para suposiciones.

En cuanto entro en la absoluta oscuridad del bosque empiezo a bajar la pendiente en busca del mar, que es lo que más me atrae en este momento. Corro y corro sin parar, ayudada por las carreras que me he hecho en el desierto, parándome solo a veces para escuchar a ver si alguien me sigue. Es en esos momentos en los que sólo me rodea silencio cuando me percato de que me pitan los oídos, seguramente por la explosión que ha provocado Hana. Pero aunque no distinga bien los sonidos del bosque parece que estoy totalmente sola, lo cual hace que poco a poco desaparezca esa sensación de pánico desmesurado.

Tras varias horas a la carrera empiezo a oír la fuerza de las olas y aminoro el paso. La pendiente ha decrecido y empiezo a ver luz entre el denso follaje. Al fin va desapareciendo la vegetación y es sustituida por la arena.

Me sorprende descubrir que la playa es estrecha y con muchas rocas; no sé por qué tenía asimilado que todas serían como las de mi distrito, anchas, de arena fina y clara, como si el desierto hubiese decidido invadir el océano y continuar bajo él. Pero la visión del mar me tranquiliza, así que decido darme un respiro quitándome los zapatos y metiendo los pies en el agua.

Llegan entonces los cañonazos anunciando las muertes de la Cornucopia; como la lucha es muy caótica esperan hasta que se terminen las peleas para anunciar todas las muertes. Cuento en silencio cada cañonazo y me sorprendo cuando son sólo nueve; generalmente son diez o más, pero quizá el hecho de que las mochilas hayan estado más desperdigadas haya provocado que más tributos se hagan con una y salgan huyendo del escenario.

Me viene a la mente Hana, que ha muerto antes de empezar. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta al recordar que cuando alguien sale volando no queda nada para devolver a casa, tan sólo una repugnante capa de suciedad roja alrededor de su sitio. Tampoco se me va de la nariz el olor a carne quemada; es nauseabundo, como su tuviera restos de Hana en mi rostro. ¿Estarán contando su muerte ahora o la habrán anunciado cuando ha volado por los aires? En fin, esta noche lo veré en el cielo cuando anuncien a los caídos; de momento me digo que es mejor que estudie lo que he cogido en la Cornucopia.

La mochila es de color verdoso, que es perfecto porque se camuflará bien. En el interior encuentro una botella de agua vacía; unos cuantos fósforos; un rollo de fino alambre; varios metros de cuerda; una paquete de galletas y otro de frutas desecadas; un chubasquero que se recoge en una bolita pequeña de plástico; unos guantes de cuero; un pequeño cuenco metálico; y lo mejor, una pequeña cajita con una larga tira de venda y un botecito de yodo.

La gran sorpresa es la que guarda la funda de cuero que me metí en el bosillo: en su interior encuentro un magnífico cuarteto de _shuriken_. He debido de perder la manta en algún momento, seguro que la dejé caer cuando el chico me agarró. Me llevo una decepción al descubrir que el cuchillo que le quité también se me ha caído.

Por último está el arco. Es grande, pero está tensado y es ligero de peso. El carcaj alberga una veintena de finas flechas de un material que no sé identificar, y las puntas son tan afiladas que me hago un pequeño corte al pasar el dedo. No es mi arma preferida porque me parece un poco aparatosa para ir con ella en la espalda, y la cerbatana que me han robado hace que no la valore con justicia; pero me las apañaré. Tiro unas cuantas flechas contra árboles a distintas distancias para evaluarlo y acostumbrarme a él.

Ahora que me he relajado me percato de que tengo sed, aumentada por la constante visión de agua del mar. Me viene a la memoria una explicación de los entrenamientos: como el terreno es bastante empinado – hasta creo que estoy en la falda de una montaña – es probable que desde la cumbre se filtre agua a través de las rocas y llegue hasta el mar en forma de riachuelo subterráneo*. No muy lejos encuentro agua que sale en pequeños caminitos de las rocas donde termina la vegetación; al probarla apenas sabe a sal. Lleno la botella con ella, le echo un par de gotas de yodo y mientras dejo que actúe me dedico a llenar mi cuenco con moluscos que encuentro incrustados a las rocas de la playa.

Me siento a cenar tranquilamente y beberme la botella entera mientras me deleito con los rojos y naranjas del cielo. Después, cuando el sol está ya en el horizonte, me lleno otra vez el cuenco de provisiones, lo cubro con las anchas hojas de un árbol que encuentro en el borde del bosque y preparo otra botella de agua purificada.

Va siendo hora de que me busque un lugar para dormir; aunque me gustaría hacerlo aquí en la playa, donde el cielo nocturno ofrecerá un fantástico espectáculo de estrellas, es poco seguro. Si apareciera otro tributo y me viera dormida lo tendría fácil para acercarse y matarme; además, el ruido de las olas haría más difícil que pudiera darme cuenta a tiempo. Dormir en el suelo del bosque no me da confianza porque nunca lo he hecho y por ende seré incapaz de relajarme. Descartado todo esto creo que lo mejor sería que me subiera a un árbol.

Me alejo un poco de la playa hasta llegar a los primeros árboles de un tamaño considerable. Con las botas puestas de nuevo escalo sin demasiada dificultad; un árbol comparado con las afiladas montañas que puedes encontrar desierto adentro no es nada. A veces íbamos con mi padre para practicar.

Cuando estoy a veinte metros del suelo decido acomodarme en una bifurcación que es lo suficientemente ancha para no tener demasiado miedo por si me caigo. No creo que sea capaz de dormir demasiado con este maldito insomnio que me persigue, de todos modos. Además tengo en mi contra la humedad, que se ha colado hasta mis huesos y agravan la sensación de la descendente temperatura, incluso estoy tiritando. Me subo la capucha y me pongo los guantes. Ojalá no hubiera dejado caer esa maldita manta.

No es hasta después de que el último rayo de luz ha desaparecido que empieza a sonar el himno de Panem en el estadio. Eso hace me mueva un poco, buscando entre las ramas un huequito para ver el cielo; a esta altura el bosque está tan apretado que las ramas de los árboles se mezclan, tanto que alguien no muy experto como yo podría deslizarse de unas a otras sin muchos problemas. Atisbo el sello del Capitolio, que parece estar suspendido en el aire, justo donde debe estar la Cornucopia. Después desaparece y por unos instantes todo queda tranquilo y a oscuras. Ahora empezarán a proyectar los rostros de quienes han caído junto a su distrito de procedencia.

Se me cae el alma a los pies cuando el primer tributo que aparece es el chico del Distrito 5. ¡Han sobrevivido todos los profesionales! Después del chico del 6 saltan hasta Hana, que era del 8. Siento frío en los dedos: eso significa que Shikamaru ha sobrevivido a la Cornucopia, al igual que Shiho. ¿Cómo lo habrá logrado ella, con lo pardilla que es? Seguramente se hayan aliado. ¿Cómo verán los patrocinadores que el chico de mejor puntuación se haya aliado con alguien que sacó un cuatro? Luego está el chico del 8, los dos del 9 (reconozco al chico que me atacó con el cuchillo), el chico del 10, la chica del 11 y Udon, el chico del 12. Una última floritura musical y de nuevo el sello. Fin, ya está.

Udon, ese pequeño crío, el compañero de Moegi. Parece que la niña ha sobrevivido a la Cornucopia. Me alegro por ella, aunque mi sentimiento es amargo; sé que no va a sobrevivir, no tardará en caer. Su puntuación fue un simple cuatro y es delgada y débil. Siento piedad por ella aunque no quiera, pero si me la cruzo tendré que matarla.

Pero por encima de la conciencia está la seguridad, y en ese punto no es ella quien más me preocupa ni de lejos: sólo había ocho personas que consideraba peligrosas y todas han sobrevivido. ¿Por qué no han preferido matarse entre ellos? ¿Tanto les habría costado darme esa pequeña alegría? Reconozco que no esperaba que el chico Nara entrase en la lucha inicial, él mismo reconoció ser un cobarde en la entrevista, pero ¿qué pasa con Sasori y los demás? Quizá todas esas horas de entrenamiento juntitos han forjado una verdadera alianza, de esas que aguantan casi hasta el final. En fin, ya es tarde para arrepentirse de no haber seguido esa estrategia; además, verdaderamente prefiero estar por mi cuenta, no tengo práctica en ser simpática con la gente.

En el fondo no me molesta tanto que haya sobrevivido Sasori. Aunque a veces me lo tenga que recordar a mí misma, en ningún momento ha dejado de ser el amigo de mi hermano, y le ha salvado la vida presentándose voluntario a pesar de que no lo haya hecho aposta. Puede que sea un idiota y un creído, pero sigo pensando que si muero prefiero que sea él quien vuelva a casa.

En cambio el chico del 7, al que por unas horas borré de mi lista de personas odiosas, ha renovado su puesto. ¿Cuáles fueron anoche sus palabras? Algo de sombras... _No te escondas en las sombras_... algo así. ¿Por qué me diría eso? Suena ridículo, como si intentara hacerse el interesante. Y luego está el asunto del pijama lleno de vómito, de mi habitación revuelta y todo lo que no recuerdo... Algo me dice que no es tan inocente como quiso dar a entender en la revista. Quizá en el interior de ese chico que dice querer llevar una vida normal hay un sanguinario asesino, un psicópata que aprovechó mi primer momento de debilidad para aprovecharse de mí. La pregunta del millón es: ¿qué me hizo?

Sigo pensando durante largo rato, a la espera de que acuda el sueño. Querría dormir, pero tengo los ojos abiertos como platos y el cuerpo destemplado. Involuntariamente estoy atenta a cada sonido que me llega del suelo: movimiento de hojas, aleteo de pájaros, incluso aullidos de perros o lobos a lo lejos. Es molesto, pero todavía perdura el maldito zumbido en mis oídos que me ha provocado la explosión. Después de todo el día debería haber desaparecido ya, ¿no? ¿Cuánto daño puede hacer una explosión a esa distancia?

Y en ese momento el universo parece querer responder a mi inocente pregunta, porque una brillante explosión que viene de la dirección del mar me deslumbra y sin saber por qué estoy cayendo al vacío.

* * *

_*Os aseguro que he visto esto en varias playa del norte de España. El agua es muy fría y limpia y hacen pequeños arroyos hasta el mar ^.^_

_Este es un capítulo muy corto comparado con el resto, lo sé; pero bueno, no os preocupéis que el siguiente tiene más o menos la longitud de los otros :)  
_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, favoritos, alerts... Si queréis hacer alguna aportación o alguna crítica (constructiva) soy todo oídos, lo aseguro!  
_

_Hasta la semana que viene!  
_

**Y.L._  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

_A partir de aquí el rating pasa a ser M._

* * *

**Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,  
See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do...  
**

* * *

Todo es tan repentino que tardo en asimilar qué me ocurre. La explosión es muy violenta, mucho más que la de esta mañana: la onda me levanta del sitio y hace que me caiga hacia un lateral. No asimilo el peligro hasta que empiezo a sentir el dolor de las ramas arañando mi cuerpo y golpeándome mientras atravieso en la caída la copa del árbol. Protejo mi cabeza con los brazos, pero estoy aterrada por si aterrizo sobre mi columna vertebral o sobre mi cabeza; eso sería el fin.

En un intento de frenarme extiendo uno de los brazos para intentar agarrarme a una rama, pero el resultado es peor; consigo cerrar mi puño alrededor de una demasiado fina y que se rompe con mi peso. Eso provoca que dé un violento giro sobre mí misma, quedando mi otro brazo por debajo del resto de mi cuerpo. Lo siguiente que noto es cómo aterrizo sobre otra rama, esta vez gruesa, y cómo algo punzante atraviesa la chaqueta y se hunde en la carne de mi antebrazo izquierdo.

El dolor es tan insoportable que soy incapaz de controlar el desquiciado grito en mi garganta. Por medio minuto temo que vaya a desmayarme y me quedo ahí tendida boqueando, las lágrimas a punto de resbalar por mis mejillas. Afortunadamente consigo reaccionar, pero más que nada porque mi mente asustada reclama respuestas.

¿Qué era esa explosión? ¡Es como si el mundo hubiese estallado! Lo que más miedo me da es que lo haya provocado un tributo... ¿pero cómo? Trato de agudizar los oídos para captar algo y entonces me doy cuenta de que los tengo totalmente anulados: el pitido es tan fuerte que casi ni oigo mi propia respiración. Joder, joder... ¡Todavía no ha pasado la primera noche y ya estoy sorda y herida!

La herida del antebrazo me empieza a arder por el escozor. No me he atrevido a moverme porque sospecho que me he clavado una rama y si me giro es posible que la rompa y se me quede incrustada en la carne; sería lo peor porque no habría manera de evitar la infección. Lo ideal sería conseguir arrancármela de un tirón. Con sumo cuidado meto la otra mano por debajo de mi peso, tanteando en la dirección en la que siento el dolor. En seguida la toco con la punta de mis dedos: en efecto, me he clavado una rama.

Con precaución muevo las piernas y apoyo la mano del brazo libre en un sitio que me permita tomar un buen impulso: tengo que hacerlo de una vez, sino es posible que el dolor me bloquee y vuelva a caer sobre la misma punzante rama. Me meto un guante en la boca para no morderme la lengua.

–Venga, a la de tres –digo entre dientes –: una, dos... ¡y tres!

Me yergo de un tirón y la rama no se rompe al salir, pero siento cómo mi carne se desgarra un poco más y el dolor es tan intenso que me desmayo.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco inconsciente pero sobrepasa las seis horas: lo siguiente que recuerdo es el cielo con las primeras luces del amanecer. Estoy totalmente helada y dolorida, pero al menos no he pasado la noche en vela sufriendo, y tampoco me ha atacado nadie. Empiezo moviéndome con sigilo por si acaso ha llegado a la zona un tributo mientras dormía, si así hubiese ocurrido no habría estado en condiciones de defenderme.

Afortunadamente tenía todos mis bártulos enganchados a mi cuerpo y al caer me acompañaron la mochila, el arco y el carcaj; parece que no se me ha roto nada. Quizá debería bajar al suelo para empezar a moverme antes de que salga el sol, pero, sinceramente, creo que lo primero que debo hacer es examinar mi herida con detenimiento.

Con cuidado me quito la chaqueta y la camiseta, que están llenas de sangre. La tela se me ha pegado a la herida y tengo que echarme una poca de mi preciada agua para despegarla. Cuando tengo el brazo al descubierto es cuando más me preocupo: el brazo se me ha hinchado bastante, la piel de alrededor del agujero que hizo la rama está tirante y más caliente que el resto de mi cuerpo. El menor contacto hace que sienta dolor y, lo peor de todo, ya se está formando pus.

Mierda. Esta es una herida peligrosa, porque al ser profunda no es fácil de acceder y por ello difícil de limpiar. Observo la rama que me clavé: es de un centímetro de grosor y por alguna razón estaba rota, quizá yo misma la rompí de alguna forma en la caída. Lo que debió desgarrar a la salida fue otra ramita más fina que nacía de ella y que también estaba rota.

Saco el yodo, limpio la herida con ella como puedo y después me lo vendo bien prieto. Es lo único que puedo hacer, pero todos estos cuidados serán inútiles si la herida se me infecta. En ese caso más vale que tenga un buen patrocinador que me compre medicamentos.

Las primeras luces de la mañana empiezan a introducirse entre el denso follaje y me permiten ver que tengo las manos llenas de arañazos, sin cortar las rasgaduras en la ropa y los moratones que oculta. Me dedico a limpiarme con yodo todos los rasguños y después saco los moluscos que recogí ayer en las rocas y me los desayuno con tranquilidad.

No sé qué más hacer antes de empezar a moverme, pero siento la imperiosa necesidad de comprobar qué demonios pasó ayer por la noche. Miro hacia el suelo y compruebo que ya sólo estoy a unos cuatro metros del suelo: eso significa que mi caída fue de unos quince metros, que no es poco. Como no hubiese conseguido frenarme me habría roto algún hueso, o algo peor.

Antes de descender evalúo todas mis articulaciones moviéndolas con cuidado, pero ninguna parece dañada. Sí es cierto que el brazo me escuece un montón y cualquier movimiento que hago con él es una tortura. A pesar de esto no imaginaba que al ponerme a bajar y sujetar mi peso con los brazos el shock del dolor fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para bloquearme y soltarme.

Caigo al suelo de espaldas, pero al menos tengo la mochila para frenarme. Ruedo sobre mí misma y me siento, sin saber si debo sentirme enfadada o abatida por la situación. Además, hay otra cosa que es muy importante: el arma más poderosa que tengo ahora mismo es el arco, los _shuriken_ tan sólo son un arma secundaria*. Si no soy capaz de hacer un mínimo de fuerza para sujetarme, ¿cómo demonios voy a tensar el arco y disparar?

Algo roza mi cabeza y yo doy un salto hacia atrás del susto. Sin embargo me echo a reír al ver de qué se trata: ¡un paracaídas! ¡Es un regalo de mis patrocinadores! Abro a la carrera el paquetito que trae y encuentro una pequeña caja de plástico alargada con siete compartimentos que se abren con independencia. En tres de ellos hay unas pastillas pequeñas, dos para ser exactas. Deben ser antibióticos para evitar la infección que tanto temo, aunque no entiendo bien la forma de la caja... ¡Ah, claro: siete días de la semana, siete compartimentos! Significa que tengo que tomarme dos pastillas por día durante tres días.

Me pongo en un haz de luz y sonrío con sinceridad al cielo, esperando que mi rostro sea captado con una cámara. Es bueno que los patrocinadores y el resto de gente del Capitolio me vea agradecida con los regalos y de buen humor en general: así pensarán que estoy en forma y ánimo para afrontar estos juegos. De hecho este regalo me ha subido bastante el ánimo.

Me tomo la primera pastilla y guardo a buen recaudo el resto en la mochila. Compruebo que llevo todo encima y me empiezo a mover; mi primera parada es el mar, para coger nuevos moluscos, rellenar la botella con los riachuelos... y comprobar qué demonios fue esa explosión.

Apenas necesito caminar unos minutos hasta llegar a la playa, pero al llegar al fin del bosque me quedo congelada, totalmente descolocada por lo que mis ojos ven... y es que ya no hay playa.

En vez de la arena salpicada por rocas lo único que hay es agua, que está tan alta que acaricia el musgo verde justo al lado de mis pies. No lo entiendo: es una planta de agua dulce, es imposible que todos los días la marea alcance este nivel; si no estas verdes plantas estarían muertas por el exceso de sal.

Sólo se me ocurre una extraña idea, pero es demasiado absurda: ¿acaso la intención de las explosiones era volar la playa? Quizá fueron la suficientemente fuertes como para crear un agujero de varios metros de profundidad y así hacer que el agua invadiese el terreno de la arena. En casi todos los juegos los Vigilantes se dedican a transformar el terreno y a organizar desastres para manipular a los tributos, juntarlos cuando están demasiado lejos los unos de los otros o, simplemente, asesinar a alguno para darle emoción al asunto. ¿Es este otro de sus jueguecitos? Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda: quizá el blanco era yo, lo mismo con quien querían jugar era conmigo. ¿Será cosa del presidente?

Pero no, no puede: si hubiesen querido dar emoción no habrían parado hasta hacerme reaccionar, y he estado toda la noche en el árbol, inconsciente, siendo un blanco fácil. Si lo que querían era matarme, han tenido toda la noche para hacerlo. No, debían de tener algún otro motivo, u otro tributo al que torturar. Por la noche lo veré en el recuento de caídos.

Camino al ras del agua durante unas horas, a la espera de encontrar algún río o semejante del que conseguir agua: el sol ya está alto en el cielo y aunque haya más humedad que ayer hace calor, tanto que me quito ropa hasta quedar en camiseta interior. Voy contemplando la destrucción de la explosión a mi paso: árboles destrozados y caídos, arena invadiendo el suelo del bosque, animales muertos por todos lados. Eso me permite sustituir los moluscos por carne, cosa que no me desagrada: encuentro un conejo y un par de ardillas que están bastante enteras. Las guardo en mi mochila, las cocinaré más adelante.

Continúo sin encontrar agua durante el resto del día y eso me obliga a administrar la que me queda, que es aproximadamente un litro. Estoy cansada y querría echarme una siesta, pero continúo caminando con la certeza de que es más importante el agua que mi recreo. Trato de consolarme pensando que quizá el aumento de humedad se deba a que se acercan lluvias: de hecho, el magnífico cielo azul de esta mañana se ha ido llenando de nubes grises.

El día parece no tener incidentes más graves – lo único que me inquieta es un cañonazo a mediodía que indica que alguien más ha muerto – hasta que me encuentro con algo que claramente no encaja con el entorno. Al borde del agua, donde termina el bosque y empieza el mar, una columna metálica de veinte o treinta metros de altura se yergue, lisa y fina. Le lanzo una de las ardillas para ver si está electrificada con resultados negativos. Me acerco y con bastante recelo la toco: está fría, pero por lo demás parece un poste y punto, sin función alguna. Lo único extraño es que un poco por debajo de mi vista tiene grabado un número uno.

Noto frío en los pies, luego picor. Cuando bajo la vista y veo lo que pasa he de ahogar una exclamación: ¡el agua ha subido hasta el nivel de mis tobillos! Salgo en dos zancadas y entonces sí que grito de verdad: mis botas y el bajo de mis pantalones humean, ¡humean! Dejan escapar un sonido como de achicharramiento, que se corresponde bastante con el picor que noto y que comienza a convertirse en ardor. Levanto un pie y la suela, la maravillosa suela de goma de mis maravillosas botas, se queda en el sitio donde tenía apoyado el pie.

Miro el agua y veo que ya no tiene su color azulado sino uno más amarillento. También está el olor que suelta... Al fin comprendo. ¡Ácido! ¡Ya no es agua salada, sino que la han tratado de alguna manera y ahora es ácido! El nivel sigue subiendo y sólo se me ocurre girarme cuesta arriba y correr, correr y correr. El líquido avanza un metro cada pocos segundos, lo que me deja poca tregua para el descanso, pero como soy rápida y estoy acostumbrada a resistir pronto he dejado cinco metros de distancia. No me paro a comprobarlo, pero siento cómo el cuero de las botas se va rompiendo en pedazos y en seguida estoy corriendo descalza.

Llevo un par de minutos corriendo cuando me cruzo con otra columna metálica, idéntica a la anterior. Tengo una sospecha al encontrarla y me paro a esperar la marea, que está a quince metros. Aprovecho el tiempo que eso me brinda para arrancar musgo del suelo y frotarme los pies para limpiar el ácido de la piel, donde unas terribles quemaduras empiezan a torturarme con ganas. A cada segundo que pasa el quemazón empeora y me desespero tanto que acabo vaciando mi botella de agua sobre la carne roja y sangrante. Saco uno de mis _shuriken _y con cuidado me corto los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas para librarme del ácido que ha empapado los bajos.

Observo cómo la marea asesina va frenando hasta quedarse al pie de la columna metálica, confirmando así mis sospechas. La distancia que hay entre las dos columnas es equivalente a la que había de playa, esa playa que ahora ha desaparecido. ¿Acaso es ése el truco de estos juegos? ¿Ir eliminando terreno poco a poco? Observo desde donde estoy la destrucción que ha sembrado el ácido: las plantas se van deshaciendo poco a poco, los animales muertos que serían un alimento perfecto para los tributos se deshacen, los troncos de los árboles son consumidos e incluso alguno se derrumba y se hunde. Me aparto en seguida de la orilla, no sea que caiga uno por aquí cerca y me salpique: unas gotas en los ojos serían fatales. De hecho, no paro de andar pendiente arriba hasta que aparece otra de las columnas, y otra más. Cuanta más distancia ponga del límite de este sitio, mejor.

Antes de que anochezca me las apaño para hacer un fuego. Mientras espero a las brasas destripo el conejo y las ardillas y sigo limpiando mis pies con musgo. Sé que debería sentirme afortunada por seguir estando entera, pero las quemaduras están formando enormes ampollas y sangran abundantemente. Esto me va a dar muchos problemas... Lo único bueno es que el hinchazón del brazo ha bajado bastante y no hay ni pus ni sangrado. Me trago las pastillas que me ha enviado Baki esta mañana; no sirve curarme con yodo estas quemaduras (no sé qué ácido es ni qué reacción habría al mezclarlo con el yodo), pero quizá con los antibióticos sean suficientes para evitar males mayores.

Apago lo antes posible el fuego, me guardo toda la carne en la mochila (¡qué guarrada!) y subo a un árbol con bastante aparatosidad. Una vez asegurada a una rama con la cuerda (para evitar otra caída como la de ayer) me como el conejo como una salvaje; ha sido un día duro y largo que me ha dejado hambrienta, pero tengo que estar contenta porque sigo viva. La misión de mañana será buscar agua. El himno suena poco después y en el cielo confirmo que sólo ha muerto una persona hoy, el chico del Distrito 11. A pesar de este frío húmedo el sueño me da una agradable sorpresa y me duermo en seguida.

El día siguiente me depara sorpresas buenas y malas: me despierta una fina lluvia que me sirve para aliviar mi sed y llenar la botella, y me hace sentir afortunada porque tuve la sensatez de cocinar ayer la carne – hoy sería imposible, la madera se ha empapado rápidamente. Lo malo es que al ponerme el chubasquero descubro que hace demasiado ruido al moverme y me lo tengo que quitar; en seguida estoy empapada y tiritando. Mis tobillos y pies ya no sangran, pero las ampollas son enormes y asquerosas. Además, mi garganta me molesta, posible indicativo de que me estoy resfriando.

Bajo del árbol y después de tomarme la pastilla decido probar a ver qué tal está la herida del brazo. La medicina del Capitolio parece mágica: la dolor sigue estando ahí, pero la carne se está regenerando con facilidad y duele mucho menos. Pruebo a tensar el arco para ver cómo estoy de fuerzas, pero la piel sin curar tira y el interior molesta demasiado. Me decepciono bastante, pero la cosa cambia cuando saco los _shuriken_ y hago una buena demostración de técnica y puntería, gracias al cielo soy diestra. Eso me hace sentir algo mejor y también más segura: las últimas veinticuatro horas habrán ofrecido al público una imagen precaria de mi, todo heridas y dolores. Al menos ahora parecerá que me estoy recuperando y que tengo energías para seguir y luchar.

Sin embargo el resto de mi día es tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Sigo paseando por el bosque sin alejarme demasiado de los postes que sirven de referencia, pero lo único que encuentro es silencio. En algún momento del mediodía unos desagradables sonidos me llegan de la zona baja que ayer dejé atrás. Esta vez no me acerco a investigar: con la explosión y el ácido ya he tenido bastante, no quiero ni saber qué tocar hoy.

El primer día fue a última hora de la noche cuando explotó la playa; al día siguiente, el ácido empezó a ascender por la tarde; hoy, está pasando lo que quiera que esté pasando a mediodía. ¿Habrá algún tipo de orden lógico que permita averiguar cuándo abandonar la zona? Porque si no es así, tendré que estar todos los días buscando las columnas para saber hasta dónde no puedo bajar.

Me paro a comer al lado de un pequeño estanque. Procuro no mojar demasiado mis pies para que no se me ensucien las quemaduras, pero me las apaño para lavarme un poco. Hay nenúfares en el agua que me proveerán de raíces comestible y unos zarzales que me ofrecen una inmensa cantidad de moras maduras y jugosas. Recolecto todas las que puedo y acompaño una de las ardillas con un generoso puñado, bebo tranquilamente de botella y dejo que se siga rellenando con la lluvia. Después trato otra vez de estirar el arco – sin éxito – y practico de nuevo con los _shuriken_. Cuando me aburro recojo para marcharme.

Entonces una planta alta que está al lado del zarzal atrae mi atención. Me acerco a ella y arranco una de las hojas, palmeada y grande, de un color verde oscuro que se difumina en rojo. Los frutos son redondos y anaranjados con gruesas espinas que recuerdo haber visto en dibujos. Esta planta es demasiado famosa como para no conocerla.

–Ricino –susurro para mí.

Conocida por el terrible aceite que se saca de sus semillas, es una de las plantas más tóxicas que existen. Recuerdo haberla estudiado en los libros de mi padre y también cómo en las sesiones de entrenamiento me explicaron cómo una miserable cantidad de la ricina de las semillas puede matar a una persona, pasando antes por una agonía de varios días. Sé que no pasará nada si las toco, el problema está si las comes, pero por si acaso me pongo los guantes y con mucho cuidado abro los frutos y saco varias semillas, guardándolas en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón (no quiero acercarlo a mi comida). Quién sabe, lo mismo en algún momento pueda encontrarles alguna utilidad.

El sol empieza a ocultarse en el horizonte unas horas más tarde y yo me inquieto: hoy no ha habido ninguna muerte. Es normal que haya días en los juegos en los que no muera nadie, al fin y al cabo los tributos se dispersan por el estadio con rapidez para alejarse de los profesionales. Pero si no ha habido algún tipo de emoción fuerte la gente se aburrirá y los Vigilantes se verán obligados a producir algún tipo de desastre. Eso es un peligro claro, la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento decidan matarte.

Y yo precisamente tengo a Madara y al Vigilante jefe, Kisame, un poco enfadados. Soy una perfecta diana para los problemas ahora mismo. Me concentro en el bosque que me rodea, esperando cualquier tipo de desgracia, como un muto asesino o una bola de fuego que venga a por mí. Pero pasa otra hora y nada.

Entonces oigo un ruido de una rama que se rompe y un gemido de dolor. Me pongo alerta al instante: viene de mi derecha, a la altura del suelo, y estarán a unos cien metros o más. Sin pararme a pensarlo me pongo a escalar el árbol más cercano, tan hábilmente que me sorprendo a mí misma. Hasta que no estoy a veinte metros del suelo y bien oculta entre las ramas no me quedo quieta. Sólo entonces me permito parar y escuchar.

Los gemidos continúan y no tardan en convertirse en sollozos. Es una chica, pero su voz es demasiado infantil. El corazón me da un vuelco: sólo hay una niña a la que se le pueda adjudicar esa voz, y es Moegi. ¡No, no! ¡No quería cruzármela en el estadio! Tengo que tener siempre esta mala suerte...

Permanezco donde estoy durante un rato, decidiendo qué hacer: si ahora me doy media vuelta y no la mato los patrocinadores lo verán cómo una debilidad. La única vía sería que otra persona la matase, pero para eso primero tendría que haber alguien por aquí. Puede que tengan en cuenta que no estoy en condiciones para usar el arco, pero habrá gente quizá que no lo vea motivo suficiente para evitar el enfrentamiento. Sólo se me ocurre una vía alternativa, al menos por el momento: desplazarme hasta donde está y hacer como que la espío. Quizá todavía no me vean del todo recuperada en el Capitolio.

Como me veo con fuerzas, me dedico a moverme con cuidado de un árbol a otro, aprovechando las ramas gruesas que se entrelazan y enredan entre ellas. Es casi divertido y puedo hacerlo en silencio, porque además el sonido de la lluvia me oculta un poco. Cuando noto que los gemidos llegan justamente de debajo de mí me las apaño hasta encontrar una rama que me permita vislumbrar el suelo.

Sí, es Moegi, tal y como había sospechado. Debe haber intentado subirse al árbol bajo el que se encuentra ahora, porque a su lado hay una fina rama partida. Sus sollozos cobran sentido: tiene la pierna rota, es evidente simple vista porque la tibia y el peroné no tienen ese ángulo tan anormal. Se sujeta la pierna con las dos manos y llora por el dolor, aunque algo me dice que lo que más le duele es estar en estas circunstancias. Por lo demás está llena de arañazos y más delgada que la última vez que la vi. Tiene una pequeña mochila a su lado, pero no veo si tiene armas o comida. Básicamente, ahora es una presa fácil.

Sería muy sencillo apuntar a su cuello con una flecha (aunque el brazo me destroce de dolor) y matarla. Pero al verla pienso en Kamatari, mi pequeña comadreja, y el aspecto deplorable en el que la encontré hace unos años: una patita rota, delgada y enferma, llena de parásitos. La recogí y la curé yo misma en mi casa, ayudándome de los libros que mi padre nos conseguía para que aprendiésemos de la supervivencia extrema. Le vendé la patita y le preparé ungüentos y cataplasmas, incluso la desparasité con mis propias manos. Después de eso la convertí en mi mascota y en el peluchito al que abrazar por las noches.

Y sin embargo ahora lo que debería hacer con una pobre niña de doce años hambrienta y con la pierna rota es matarla. Cómo cambian las perspectivas...

Una luz en el bosque atrae mi mirada. Otras acompañan a esta primera: ¡linternas! Son raras en los juegos, apenas suele haber cuatro o cinco en la Cornucopia y sólo acceden a ellas los que más se atreven a acercarse a su boca. Así que ya sé quiénes son los que se acercan: los profesionales.

Subo cuatro o cinco metro más hacia arriba para que las ramas de los árboles me oculten todavía más, pero pronto tengo que frenar porque empiezan a ser demasiado finas. Me quedo quieta como una estatua y casi no me atrevo ni a respirar. Se empiezan a oír las pisadas, que son demasiadas, lo que indica que viene un buen número de personas. Atacar no es una opción: ¿cómo me enfrentaría yo sola a todos ellos? No, la única solución es que no me vean.

Moegi los oye también, a juzgar por cómo su sollozo frena abruptamente. Debería quedarse quieta en el suelo y rezar para que tomasen un camino distinto al de su localización. Pero en vez de eso trata de ponerse de pie y alejarse, consiguiendo sólo trastabillar y volver a caerse al suelo, organizando un evidente jaleo.

Los pasos y las linternas se paralizan donde están.

–¿Habéis oído eso? –oigo que dice una de las profesionales; la voz nasal me hace pensar en Kin, la imbécil del 3 –¡Creo que he oído algo!

–Sí, yo también –le responde un chico que no es Sasori –. ¡Vamos!

Los pies aceleran y Moegi se altera, tratando en vano de huir. Pero unos cuantos segundos más tarde los tiene encima y los recibe con un chillido de terror.

–¡Está aquí! ¡Aquí! –grita Kin exaltada. Me llega el ruido de un golpe seco acompañado de otro grito de Moegi –¡Es la cría del 12!

Cierro los ojos y espero en silencio a escuchar la cuchillada o lo que sea que la vaya a matar. Pero no llega, ni tampoco el cañonazo de su muerte. Lo que viene es mucho peor.

Otro par de pies se acerca hasta donde están Kin y Moegi y arrancan otro grito a la pobre niña, seguramente de una patada. Después se oye otra, y otra más. Comprendo desolada lo que están haciendo: no pretenden matarla aún, han pasado demasiadas horas sin muertes y estarán aburridas. Lo que quieren es dar espectáculo.

Moegi gime y les pide clemencia, les ruega que paren. Pero Kin parece ensañarse con más crueldad a cada patada.

–¡Donde estás, Distrito 4! ¡Ven a salvar a tu perrito faldero! – esta vez no hay patada, sino un ruido como de crujido. El jadeo burbujeante de Moegi hace que empiece a temblar de pies a cabeza por el horror.

_Dónde estás, Distrito 4._ Me está llamando a mí.

Se está sobreponiendo a la humillación a la que la sometí la otra noche en las carnes de Moegi.

–Ya está bien –oigo otra voz femenina que parece incómoda.

–Os estáis pasando –dice una voz que reconozco al instante: Sasori. _Por favor, páralas_. _No dejes que sigan_, ruego mentalmente al chico, deseando que de alguna manera imposible le llegue mi pensamiento.

–Eh, dejadme a mi también –dice otra voz masculina que se mueve hasta la escena. Pero la chica que está con Kin, que ahora reconozco como Tayuya, le espeta:

–¡Tú quédate atrás, gordo avaricioso! ¡Ya tuviste ayer al chico del 11 para ti solo!

–¡Sí, ésta es nuestra! –grita Kin como una loca; quizá lo esté –¡Dónde estás, Distrito 4! ¡A ver si eres tan valiente ahora!

Siguen así unos cuantos minutos y no paran hasta que el cañonazo retumba en el estadio. Para entonces me encuentro tan mal que ni siquiera me siento capaz de respirar. Tengo que recordármelo, decirme que me estoy ahogando, que si sigo así me desmayaré y me caeré del árbol. Aspiro con lentitud y oculto mi rostro de las cámaras para que no capten lo descompuesta que estoy.

Me repito mil veces las palabras que mi padre grabó a fuego en mi memoria: _No son gente, son tus presas. Si tú no eres el cazador, entonces serás el cazado. _Una y otra vez trato de buscarle el sentido a esta enseñanza, pero lo único que noto es un gran vacío extendiéndose en mi interior. Es como si algo se descosiera dentro de mí, como si me estuviesen arracando algo en mi interior.

Sacudo la cabeza. La niña tenía que morir, ¿no? Era imposible que nos sobreviviera a todos; estaba condenada desde el momento en el que su nombre fue leído en la Cosecha.

_No, no es así_, dice la voz de mi cabeza. _Podrías haberla salvado. Podrías haber dado tu vida por la suya. Podrías haberte rebelado contra el sistema._

Sí, es cierto. Pude haber sido justa, valiente; pero me he limitado a ser un peón. Es tan culpa mía como de Kin o Tayuya. Otro cómplice.

Comprendo entonces que esto me perseguirá siempre.

* * *

_* Los shuriken están hechos para ser un arma secundaria, no tan primordial como la pintan en naruto. Se usa más para despistar, por ejemplo, o infringir pequeñas heridas._  
_ Corazones: te habría contestado a tu review, pero tienes los mensajes privados deshabilitados :( En cualquier caso gracias por tu aportación! ^^_  
_Me da rabia cuando me firma gente sin usuario registrado... ¡Me gusta poder contestar!_  
_En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? Nunca dije que fuera a ser agradable..._

_A ver qué pasa ahora con Temari. ¿Cómo saldrá de ahí? Os lo cuento la semana que viene xD_

_Besillos!_

**Y.L.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh Death...**

* * *

–¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí? El suelo está blandito con todo este musgo.

–¡Sí, por favor! Llevamos muchas horas sin comer, ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre! –esos deben los del Distrito 1, son las únicas voces que no había identificado.

–Sí, pero ¿vamos a estar aquí durmiendo con este guiñapo? ¿Por qué tardan tanto en llevarse el cadáver? –pregunta el chico del 3.

–Estará demasiado cerca de nosotros. Hasta que no nos apartemos no bajarán –le contesta Sasori con su habitual sosiego.

–Puagh, apartadla. Está llenándolo todo de sangre.

El último ha sido el chico del 2. Me muevo un poco y le localizo a través de las ramas. Se agacha y recoge el cadáver de Moegi con una facilidad asombrosa. Se me hiela la sangre al ver que lo lanza lejos de donde están, justo hacia un claro que hay a mi derecha. El cuerpo hace un ruido muy desagradable al chocar contra el suelo y se queda en una postura imposible. Tiene el rostro amoratado por los golpes, pero eso no es lo impactante: su torso es un amasijo de sangre, tan sólo se ve carne y tela desgarrada. Aprieto los dientes: ¿cuántas cuchilladas hacen falta para matar a una persona? ¿Cuántas para dejar un cuerpo en ese estado tan lamentable?

Me imagino a la familia de Moegi en su distrito mirando en la pantalla cómo destrozaban a su hija. ¿Serán capaces de sobreponerse a esta horrible visión? Seguramente ahora mismo estén maldiciendo a Kin y a Tayuya.

Aunque algo me dice que yo también me estoy llevando alguna que otra maldición.

_Venganza._ Es de lo único de lo que tengo hambre ahora. Quiero matar yo misma a esas dos. Las acuchillaré tantas veces como han acuchillado ellas a esa pobre cría. Les haré heridas dolorosas pero lentas, para que se estén sufriendo un rato mientras son conscientes de que se mueren. Les haré rogar para que las mate.

Pero ahora estoy totalmente indefensa. Los pies y tobillos me arden por las heridas, el estómago lo tengo revuelto por lo que acabo de presenciar y, lo más importante de todo, tengo a siete personas peligrosas abajo y un mal movimiento podría hacer que se percatasen de mi presencia.

Sasori tenía razón, si no hay una cierta distancia entre los tributos vivos y los muertos no bajan a recoger los restos. Un pájaro que no está muy lejos de mí emite una sola nota de advertencia y entonces desciende no muy lejos de mí un aerodeslizador. Se me pone la piel de gallina cuando silenciosamente saca unos cuantos dientes metálicos de su interior con los que recoge el destrozado cuerpo. Una vez terminada la tarea desaparece con la misma discreción con la que apareció.

Abajo se están organizando: han comprendido que es muy tarde para volver hasta la Cornucopia, donde se habían asentado al principio, y de todos modos quieren seguir peinando el terreno mañana. Les observo mientras se ponen a cenar y a preparar una tienda de campaña. Ahogo un bufido de desprecio: vale que esté lloviendo, pero ¿cómo pueden ser tan señoritos? ¡Estamos en unos Juegos!

Pero sí, son unos señoritos: la chica del 1 no para de lamentarse, dice que quiere zumos y helado. El chico del 2, con lo gordo que está, devora rápidamente y como un cerdo hasta acabarse todo lo que lleva en la mochila; Tayuya le desprecia por ello y así lo manifiesta a voces. El único que permanece callado y en silencio en Sasori, que está afilando las puntas de las lanzas que lleva y aplicándoles un líquido, lo más seguro algo para limpiar la sangre.

Se me ocurre otra posibilidad: recuerdo el día de la evaluación con los Vigilantes, cuando Baki me recomendó que al llegar a la sala observara lo que habían tocado para adivinar las habilidades del resto. Había alguien que había estado haciendo algo en el puesto de venenos: ¿sería él? ¿Estará aplicando algún líquido tóxico a las lanzas?

En ese momento llega el sello del Capitolio en el cielo, rompiendo la oscuridad nocturna junto con el himno de Panem. Abajo todos se giran y callan para mirarlo esperando las fotos de los muertos – afortunadamente en dirección contraria a la que yo me encuentro – y yo hago lo mismo.

Espero pacientemente mientras se suceden los compases, atontada mientras observo un puntito negro que revolotea enfrente del sello, tapándolo parcialmente. Al principio no soy consciente, pero el puntito se agranda y adopta un perfil extraño. ¡Pero si es un paracaídas!

He entrenado lo suficiente con mi padre para momentos como estos: analizo la situación con la rapidez de una profesional. Ese paracaídas no es para mí, está claro por la distancia a la que está, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a dejar que caiga en manos de su correspondiente dueño. Podría ser medicina, un complemento para sus armas, cualquier cosa que suponga la diferencia entre mi vida o mi muerte. Y yo quiero la muerte de todos ellos. _Si tú no eres el cazador, entonces serás el cazado._

Me pongo de pie sobre la rama y observo durante un segundo a los que están abajo: nadie me está mirando, los tengo a todos de espaldas. El paracaídas está a tan sólo cinco metros sobre mí, y bastante por encima de ellos. Ninguno lo tiene en su campo de visión.

Con rapidez me descuelgo el arco del hombro y lo alzo hacia el paracaídas: ¡tengo que alcanzarlo como sea! Ya casi está a la altura de mi arco, pero está demasiado lejos. Me agarro a las ramas por encima de mi cabeza y me estiro al máximo, poniéndome en grave riesgo; debajo de mí hay una caída de treinta metros como mínimo, si resbalo ahora estoy perdida. La herida del brazo izquierdo molesta.

–Vamos, vamos, vamos –digo entre dientes, mi voz oculta bajo el himno – ¡Ven con mamá!

Llega un golpe de suerte: una suave brisa sacude el paracaídas, que se mueve hacia mi lado y se engancha con efectividad al arco. Lo recojo con sumo cuidado para no perderlo sin creerme lo afortunada que he sido, tengo hasta ganas de saltar de alegría. Seguro que alguna persona en el Capitolio se está alegrando por mí y admirando mi humilde azaña. Con rapidez me siento y me aferro a la rama, justo antes de que el himno termine y deje de esconder mis ruidos.

La única cara que se proyecta en el cielo esta noche es la de Moegi, como ya sabía. Me despido de ella en silencio, pidiendo perdón inútilmente. El bosque vuelve a quedar a oscuras y los profesionales se meten en sus tiendas de campaña. Tan sólo queda uno de ellos fuera haciendo guardia. Está tan envuelto en plástico que no le reconozco, pero parece que es un chico. Por suerte no parece interesado en lo que pasa aquí arriba y conversa con los otros.

Con cuidado abro la caja de lata a la que está unido el paracaídas y me llevo una decepción al ver que sólo hay comida: un pan y una botella con líquido amarillento que podría ser zumo. Le doy bastantes vueltas a la hogaza tratando de identificarlo: sé que no es del Distrito 4, que es verdoso por las algas, ni del Distrito 3, que lo probé esta última semana en las comidas de los entrenamientos. Me quedan el Distrito 1 y 2...

No tengo nada de hambre ahora mismo, de hecho tengo el estómago revuelto por el repugnante episodio de Moegi, así que decido que lo mejor es guardarlo para otro momento. Pero una idea se me cruza por la cabeza, una muy malévola: estaba esperando encontrar un arma o algo parecido. ¿Y si pudiera convertir esta comida en una sentencia de muerte?

Tengo lo justo y necesario: las semillas de ricino que recogí esta tarde.

Vuelvo a sacar la botella de zumo: es de vidrio verde. ¿Será lo suficientemente oscuro como para que no se vean las semillas en su interior? Si tiro ahora el paracaídas y alguien decide tomarse el contenido ahora la oscuridad nocturna ocultaría mi fechoría y, y... bueno, la muerte no sería instantánea, podría tardar dos días o más... Pero en estas condiciones sería prácticamente inevitable.

La audiencia debe estar ahora como loca, sabiendo que he visto la muerte de Moegi, que los profesionales no saben que estoy aquí y que les he robado la comida. Seguramente no sepan todavía lo que pretendo hacer, pero en cuanto saque las semillas de ricino y comenten sus propiedades en la televisión el mentor que ha mandado esta comida tratará de avisar de alguna manera a sus tributos, quizá enviándoles algo. Tengo que ir rápido para que no tenga tiempo para reunir dinero. Me pongo otra vez los guantes y tanteo el bolsillo donde guardé las semillas, comprobando que siguen ahí. Saco un shuriken y sirviéndome de una de sus afiladas puntas destrozo tres de ellas hasta hacerlas pequeños trocitos. Creo que con esto bastará.

Abro la botella de zumo con cuidado, echo las semillas y cierro de nuevo la caja de lata, pan incluido. Me asomo a través de las ramas para ver el panorama de abajo: el chico que vigila está totalmente distraído y el resto siguen dentro de las tiendas, así que es un buen momento. Lanzo el paracaídas lejos de mí, haciendo que caiga lentamente hasta chocar con una tienda de campaña, resbalando por uno de sus laterales. El ruido alerta a los que están dentro, que salen alborotados y armados.

–¡Qué ha sido eso! –chilla Kin sujetando un cuchillo amenazadoramente.

–¡Detrás de la tienda!

Se mueven todos con cuidado hasta que Sasori encuentra el paracaídas. Lo coge y lo eleva para que el resto puedan verlo. Todos exclaman emocionados: es el momento de la avaricia.

Empiezan a gritarse los unos a los otros para decidir de quién es. Unos argumentan que será para alguien de la tienda contra la que ha chocado, otros que hay que mirar el contenido para cerciorarse; al final se deciden por la segunda teoría.

La chica del 1 grita cuando ve el pan.

–¡Es de mi distrito! ¡Y eso... eso debe ser zumo de mango! –claro, ha estado un montón de rato diciendo que quería tomar algo rico; debería haber supuesto que era para ella. De un salto se abalanza sobre la botella y la abre para olerla. Grita eufórica: –¡Síiii, zumo de mango! ¡Gracias, gracias! –grita al cielo.

El chico del distrito 2 y los del 3 la miran malhumorados; si ella recibe regalos y ellos no significa que están siendo menos valorados por los patrocinadores, y eso no les gusta –aunque quizá el chico del 2 simplemente tenga envidia porque quiere seguir comiendo. El compañero de distrito también parece algo molesto, pero la chica no está dispuesta a compartir, porque abre la botella y de tres tragos se la bebe entera. Cuando termina se limpia la boca y se queda pensativa.

–Uf... No estaba tan rico como recordaba.

–Jódete entonces –le dice el chico del 2 escupiendo al suelo y metiéndose en la tienda. Eso me gusta; si empiezan ya a pelearse los unos con los otros no tardarán en llegar a las manos y matarse entre ellos.

Así que la chica del 1 va a ser mi primera víctima. Bueno, no me había fijado mucho en ella, tiene un nueve pero no parece ser muy lista – como bien acaba de demostrar al no sospechar por el mal sabor del zumo. Preferiría que hubiese sido otra persona más poderosa, pero ya está hecho. Vuelven a meterse todos menos el chico que hace guardia en las tiendas y pronto se hace el silencio.

Quizá debería aprovechar e irme; el que hace guardia – he descubierto que es el del 3 – hace verdaderos esfuerzos para no dormirse hasta que finalmente cede y empieza a roncar suavemente. Es el momento perfecto para irme, pero me encuentro fatal, estoy muy cansada y, para qué mentir, lo que acabo de hacer me da demasiado morbo: quiero saber qué efecto tiene el ricino en la chica. Me escondo los shuriken en la entrepierna y espero.

La violenta muerte de Moegi y el miedo de tenerlos debajo me proporciona el insomnio suficiente para estarme esperando toda la noche en vilo, y la lluvia mojando mi cara me despeja. Tras lo que parece una eternidad se oye movimiento en una de las tiendas; la chica del 1 sale medio dormida, se agacha a pocos pasos y empieza a vomitar. Vuelve a meterse a dormir, pero no ha pasado media hora cuando vuelve a aparecer para vomitar de nuevo y también para defecar. Repite el proceso varias veces hasta que al final una de las veces se queda ahí tirada, gimiendo muy bajito de vez en cuando. Incluso en la oscuridad se puede ver que tiembla, y su rostro mojado por la lluvia parece brillar con un todo enfermizo.

El chico del 3 se despierta en un momento dado y es atraído por sus gemidos; se da cuenta de que algo va mal, de que esta chica no está bien. La noche se está aclarando y el amanecer llegará en unos minutos, así que decide despertar al resto para tratar el tema.

Cuando ya están todos despiertos y en el exterior. Sasori se agacha sobre ella para evaluarla – eso me da curiosidad: ¿sabe de primeros auxilios o está interesado por el veneno? – y confirma lo evidente.

–Ha debido de tomar algo en mal estado –les dice al resto, que miran a la chica en silencio –. Pero realmente parece que alguien la ha envenenado.

Noto cómo se miran los unos a los otros con sospecha: obviamente no se les ocurre pensar que haya podido ser otra persona ajena al grupo, y se evalúan tratando de descubrir quién ha sido.

–Bien. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –vuelve a hablar Sasori. No parece el líder del grupo, pero desde luego es el más listo.

Hay otro largo silencio en el que nadie parece querer decir la solución más obvia y cruel. Finalmente Tayuya dice:

–Hay que matarla.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –exclama el chico del 1. Para él tiene que ser duro: al fin y al cabo son del mismo distrito, y seguramente se conozcan de antes.

Pero ésto son los Juegos del Hambre, y si no eres cazador eres el cazado.

–¿No lo ves? –dice el chico del 3 –¡Está todo lleno de su vómito y su mierda! ¡Qué asco! ¿Cómo vamos a llevar a rastras a semejante fábrica de porquería?

–Por favor, no... –apenas se oye el débil ruego de la chica enferma entre los gritos de los demás.

–¡Mátala, Zaku! –exclama Kin.

–¡No! ¡Atrás, atrás todos!

El chico del 1 se pone histérico, se planta delante de su compañera y sacude su espada a su alrededor sin ton ni son. Por unos segundos todos se apartan y observan cautelosos; pero entonces la chica suelta un gemido y él comete el error de girarse para evaluar la gravedad de la herida, dándoles la espalda parcialmente. Eso le cuesta la vida.

No es la fría Tayuya ni la sádica de Kin, ni siquiera el gordo agresivo de Jirôbô el que da el golpe final. Es Sasori el que, elevando su lanza por encima de su cabeza, corre hacia el chico y, describiendo un extraño movimiento con su brazo, salta sobre él y hunde la lanza entre sus omóplatos.

Tiene tanta fuerza que la punta asoma por el pecho del chico.

_Sasori significa escorpión. _Las palabras me retumban en la cabeza. Recuerdo que alguien me lo dijo hace una semana o así, aunque ahora no recuerdo quién, ni dónde*. Pero sí que me queda algo claro: puede que la coincidencia del nombre sea cosa del azar, pero ahora queda confirmado que era él el que sabía sobre venenos. Sus movimientos hacen que parezca un escorpión, elevando la lanza como si fuera el aguijón del animal, acechando a las presas y atacando despiadadamente.

Él es el enemigo a batir. Sin duda.

Ojalá el pan del paracaídas hubiese sido el de mi distrito.

El chico del 1 cae sobre su compañera, todavía vivo. Le da tiempo a girarse un poco y mirarlos, atónito, incapaz de asimilar su propia muerte. Sasori se acerca a él para recuperar su lanza y el pobre desgraciado ni siquiera es capaz de levantar su espada para alejarle. Cuando la laza sale de su pecho la sangre de la herida mana con mayor facilidad y un minuto más tarde el cañonazo retumba en el estadio.

Así de indignamente mueren los tributos del distrito 1, los preferidos de todos los Juegos.

Jirôbô se tira gruñendo sobre la chica y la remata con varios hachazos; el cañonazo llega pronto. Por algún motivo hace que sienta una gran repulsa, como si en vez de una persona fuese un buitre gordo y feo que se lanzase sobre la carroña. Arranca un bufido de desprecio de mis labios, un bufido que en otra situación lo haría bien alto y claro para que se percatase del asco que me da.

El problema es que esta vez también lo hago alto y claro. Varios pares de ojos se dirigen hacia mi árbol al instante.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –exclama Kin.

–¿También lo habéis oído vosotros? –dice Sasori, sus ojos oteando no muy lejos de donde me encuentro.

–¡Mirad! ¡Ahí, ahí! Creo que eso es un pie... –exclama Tayuya con su voz de marimacho.

–¡Es cierto! ¡Y por ahí se ve un brazo... Pero si es tu compañera, Sasori!

Mierda, mierda, MIERDA.

Se mueven por el pequeño llano hasta verla mejor entre las ramas. Jirôbô parece relamerse; Kin la deleita con una mirada que oscila entre la furia y el temor. Pero la que más le perturba es la Sasori: tan sólo puede leer frustración en sus ojos.

Me está odiando por brindarle la posibilidad de matarme. No me extraña; yo tampoco quería matarle a él. Pero no duraré ni un segundo en hacerlo desde aquí si puedo, no ahora que me ha mostrado lo letal que puede ser con su lanza.

_Por favor, Kankurô, no veas esto,_ ruego mentalmente con amargura.

–¿Cuáles son sus habilidades? –pregunta Tayuya, que mantiene la cabeza fría, muestra clara de su profesionalidad.

–Larga distancia. Además, tiene el arco –explica Sasori.

Todos parecen percatarse en ese instante, porque dan un paso atrás con precaución.

–Pero mira su brazo izquierdo, parece que tiene sangre seca. Quizá no puede disparar.

–De hecho –añade Zaku –, si pudiera hacerlo ya nos habría matado a todos.

Aprieto los dientes. Me están calando a la primera. Tengo que amenazarles o se me echarán encima.

Saco una flecha del carcaj con velocidad. Abajo alguien da un grito de alarma y se esconden entre los árboles. Pongo la flecha en la cuerda y estiro... y el dolor taladra mi antebrazo herido. Apunto hacia el árbol donde se esconde Kin, pero el tiro es débil y denota torpeza. La flecha ni siquiera se clava en el tronco.

–¡Mierda! –maldigo por lo bajo. ¡No puedo malgastar las flechas de esta manera!

–No puede disparar –confirma Kin riéndose despectivamente.

Entonces comienza su acecho. Sin salir de sus escondites empiezan a comentar a gritos sus armas y habilidades para buscar la manera más eficaz para matarme. Tayuya tiene la cerbatana, pero no ha envenenado los dardos y son demasiado ligeros como para ascender treinta metros. Lo intentan con las lanzas, pero apenas suben quince metros en vertical. Entonces Kin saca algo de su mochila: es redondo, metálico parece pesado. Y parece peligroso, aunque no sepa qué es. No lo he visto en ninguno de los juegos anteriores... ¿en qué sitio de la Cornucopia estaban esas cosas?

La respuesta me llega sola cuando veo que coloca el artefacto, junto con otros tres más, alrededor del tronco de mi árbol. El distrito 3 es el que se dedica a desarrollar tecnología. Ella lo avisó en su entrevista; ella y Zaku dijeron que tenían un as en la manga.

Son las minas de la Cornucopia.

La imagen del cuerpo de Hana siendo despedazado en un millón de trocitos me vuelve a la mente.

Kin y Zaku le están haciendo algo a las minas, seguramente las están activando. Joder, acerté pensando que les habían infravalorados con sus sietes: ¡se merecen un diez con esto! Van a intentar tirar el árbol abajo con una explosión. _¡Muévete, muévete!_ Cojo mis cosas y me pongo de pie; me tambaleo gracias a mis piernas dormidas.

No tengo mucho tiempo para huir, y ni siquiera sé si servirá. Pánico es mi segundo nombre. Una única idea cruza mi cabeza; es absurda, estúpida y sobre todo ingenua, pero es lo único que se me ocurre ahora.

–¡Kisame! ¡Kisame Hoshigaki! –grito lo más fuerte que puedo – ¡Tres muertos en un solo día serían demasiados! ¿Quieres que dé espectáculo? ¡Entonces _dame tú_ a mí espectáculo!

Sólo él y el resto de vigilantes entenderán. Solo ellos recordarán mi maldita sesión de entrenamiento, cómo Kisame me pidió, o más bien exigió, un espectáculo digno...

Ya se lo he dado; he provocado dos muertes y de una manera poco habitual, ingeniosa. Puedo seguir planeando cosas si me conceden más tiempo de vida.

_Kisame, haz que haya una avalancha, un tsunami, un terremoto... ¡Lo que quieras!_

Zaku y Kin salen corriendo; el resto ya están a unos cincuenta metros del árbol, protegiendo sus cuerpos tras los gruesos troncos. Yo visualizo la rama más cercana del árbol vecino, que puedo alcanzar, y agradezco por una vez la existencia de la naturaleza, aunque sea lo opuesto al desierto.

BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM.

Salto al vacío, la onda de la explosión del suelo sube hasta mí y me lanza con más fuerza hacia la rama. Ésta vez consigo agarrarme a la primera, no como la otra noche.

Por unos instantes lo único que existe en el mundo es mi abrazo alrededor de la rama. Noto cómo cruje, cómo el árbol se balancea y se inclina varios metros hasta quedar apoyado en otro árbol. Por fortuna resiste como puede y me mantengo con él.

Pero el dolor en mi antebrazo, en mis pies, en todo mi ser, es horrible. De nuevo estoy sorda.

Al fin abro los ojos y lo único que distingo es humo. ¿Ha parado la lluvia? Me cuesta recordar que hay cazadores acechándome, pero cuando lo hago y los busco aterrada nos los encuentro. Me aseguro cambiando a una rama más ancha y horizontal y vuelvo a otear al suelo.

Sasori. Está no muy lejos de mí, como a unos veinte metros, observando el árbol caído con el rostro impasible. A su lado aparece Kin, que parece decirle algo.

Entonces la cara de los dos cambia totalmente: se les abren los ojos por miedo, sorpresa, algo así. Sasori grita algo y corre. Kin se acerca hasta las tiendas de campaña y coger varias cosas. No veo al resto; me preocupa más aquello que les ha espantado.

Me giro y lo veo. Parece que Kisame ha decidido darme una oportunidad.

Ya debería haberme percatado: hay demasiado humo como para que venga todo de la explosión, y además la luz amarilla de las llamas ilumina el bosque como no consigue hacerlo el sol. Lo que me preocupa de este incendio es que está a cien metros de mí y no parece terminar nunca: al igual que el ácido del segundo día, los Vigilantes están borrando otro anillo de la isla.

A gran velocidad.

* * *

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estoy corriendo. Tan sólo sé que de alguna manera consigo bajar del árbol antes de que las llamas lo alcancen. Para entonces ya hay tanto humo que es casi imposible respirar, mucho menos localizar a los profesionales. Seguramente hayan salido corriendo antes que yo. Quién se va a preocupar por matar a otra persona si tiene semejante muro de fuego a dos pasos.

No sé qué dirección tomo, tan sólo tiene importancia para mí que sea contraria a las llamas. Eso significa ir ladera arriba; el doble de esfuerzo. Respirar es como inhalar alfileres, incluso a pesar de que me tape la nariz con la camiseta. Los ojos me lloran, mis pies descalzos son destrozados por las piedras y las ramas que voy pisando sin cuidado alguno.

En algún momento el avance del fuego se detiene, aunque no sabría decir si me doy cuenta o no. Es posible que sea entonces cuando aprovecho para dejarme caer de rodillas y vomitar. Pero incluso después de saberlo sigo moviéndome, atontada por el humo.

Saco mi botella y bebo agua hasta echarla fuera de nuevo; intento volver a beber, esta vez más despacio, y consigo retenerla. Mi estómago parece haber subido a una noria y eso hace que no tenga ni la más mínima hambre, pero no he comido nada desde ayer por la tarde y la debilidad está haciéndose patente en mis músculos.

Me cruzo con un pequeño pantano a primera hora de la tarde y antes de pensarlo dos veces me tiro de cabeza, quitándome de encima de milagro el arco, el carcaj y la mochila. Permanezco así una hora hasta que la irracionalidad vuelve a llenarme el cerebro y decido seguir huyendo.

Poco a poco mis pasos se van haciendo más cortos y lentos: los pies ya no soportan mi peso. La garganta está reseca y mis pulmones dañados por el humo y por lo que parece un catarro. El agua del estanque que ha empapado mi ropa me roba el calor y empiezo a temblar.

La muerte tiene que ser más placentera que esto, seguro.

Decido sentarme en un tronco que encuentro en mi camino. Parece que se está haciendo de noche; eso, o el bosque aquí es tan espeso que no entra la luz. Tan sólo se oye el fluido canto de varios pájaros que se pasan canciones los unos a los otros –aparte de mis roncos jadeos. Parece un buen sitio para quedarme a descansar; mañana ya pensaré cómo auto-resucitarme. De momento sólo quiero dormir.

Me levanto del tronco para buscar un buen árbol que escalar. Doy dos pasos al frente... y zas.

Algo me roza el pie y se cierra en torno a mi tobillo con fuerza. Empieza a tirar sin piedad y mis quemaduras arrancan un grito rasposo de mi garganta. Sigue tirando y de repente estoy boca abajo, pendiendo de una cuerda.

Una jodida trampa de lazo.

Me balanceo histérica como un péndulo, pero eso no impide que me lleve un tremendo golpe en la cabeza; al instante dejo de luchar. El bosque se deshace en estrellas de colores, en polvo blanco que inunda mis sentidos, mi olfato, como el humo de las cachimbas, como el humo del cigarro que parecía niebla en sus labios...

–Mira que te lo avisé...

* * *

_* Ebizô, el hermano de Chiyo, justo después de la Cosecha, cuando estuvo a solas con Temari._

_Jurjurjur, qué pasaráaaa que pasaráaaaa...  
_

_Adoro vuestros reviews. Os invitaba a un helado y a frikear en mi casa... pero la mayoría vivís demasiado lejos =(  
_

_Estoy contenta, estaba teniendo unas semanas un poco menos inspirada que de costumbre, pero este finde me senté a escribir y otra vez las palabras empezaron a salirme solas... Y lo mejor es que pequeñas dudas de guión que tenía se me van aclarando poco a poco.  
_

_Poco más que decir. Me encanta saber que hay alguien al otro lado leyendo y haciendo algo de aprecio.  
_

_Nos vemos la semana que viene! =)  
_

**Y.L._  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Me busqué en el espejo pero sólo vi el rostro del lobo que devora mis pensamientos...**_

* * *

¡BAM!

Me agito, abriendo los ojos de sopetón. ¿Qué es eso? Los oídos todavía me pitan, pero eso no me ha impedido notar cómo la tierra se sacudía. Intento ver algo pero mi vista todavía está borrosa. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? Oh, parece que todo ese ácido era parte de una pesadilla. Sí, ahora recuerdo: en mi sueño Gaara y Yashamaru eran tragados por una de esas macabras mareas. Kankurô me miraba desde arriba y me echaba la culpa...

Trato de moverme pero algo me lo impide. Mis manos y mis pies están inmovilizados y juntos; con la poca luz que hay lo único que veo es que alguien me ha atado haciendo laboriosos nudos con los que inmovilizar mis cuatro extremidades. La rabia de verme así hace que me despeje rápidamente y poco a poco me van llegando los recuerdos.

Moegi muerta. El fuego devorando el bosque – eso quizá explique lo hinchada y molesta que siento la garganta. Recuerdo que salí corriendo como una idiota y que no paré durante horas. Luego todo se vuelve borroso. Me duele mucho la cabeza, quizá por el embotamiento del humo, pero la noto especialmente dolorida en una sien. Ya está: recuerdo la trampa de lazo. Me di un golpe en la cabeza. Y recuerdo, o creo recordar, que era del chico del 7. Le oí hablar, estoy segura, aunque haya olvidado lo que me dijo...

La rabia se transforma en odio helado. Busco en los alrededores algo que me diga que está cerca, pero no, ningún ruido aparte de los pájaros. Seguramente se haya marchado. Ni siquiera se dignó a matarme: estando desmayada podría haberme hecho un pequeño corte en el cuello y estando colgada boca abajo me habría desangrado en cuestión de minutos. Pero no, por algún intrincado motivo ha preferido atarme y dejarme aquí, subida en la rama de un árbol. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo me habrá subido... pero, ¿qué gana dejándome viva? No me creo el cuento ése de que no iba a tocar a ninguna chica, por muy convencido que pareciese. ¿Acaso podía tener algún otro motivo que el de humillarme?

Me hierve la sangre. Tan sólo deseo quitarme estos nudos y salir a buscarlo; le arrancaré el cuello a mordiscos si no tengo otro medio para matarle. Pero tras un rato debatiéndome con las cuerdas es más que evidente que no va a ser fácil. Eso me da tiempo para templar mi cabeza y pensar de forma más razonable. Debo llevar toda la noche y toda la mañana inconsciente; eso hace que lleve más de un día sin comer, día y medio para ser más exactos. No veo ni mi mochila, ni mi arco ni mis flechas, por lo que estoy desarmada y sin comida. Bueno, me ha dejado el paquetido de frutas desecadas que tenía en la mochila, pero nada más.

O sí. Todavía me quedan semillas de ricino en el bolsillo del pantalón, y con algunos movimientos noto cómo la funda de los shuriken se me clava en el muslo. Me los guardé ahí después de envenenar el zumo. Es gracioso: el maldito Nara no tiene reparo en dejarme así, humillada y perfecta para ser asesinada, pero es incapaz de cachearme la ingle. No deja de ser un niño, pienso venenosamente.

Intento contonearme para poder meter mi mano por dentro del pantalón y alcanzar los shuriken, pero al estar atada por los tobillos y muñecas resulta ser bastante molesto. Cada vez que tiro con las muñecas hacia dentro la carne de mis tobillos, todavía llena de asquerosas ampollas y pus, sufre terriblemente. Cuando la noche cae sobre mí y anuncian un único muerto hoy – la chica del Distrito 10 – yo todavía no he conseguido nada de nada excepto sudar y quedarme fría. Me dedico a comer parte de mis frutas y decido tratar de descansar hasta el día siguiente.

Por la mañana tengo una idea. No puedo meterme las manos por dentro del pantalón, pero sí que puedo tocar los shuriken por debajo de la tela de mis pantalones. Con cuidado consigo maniobrar con ellos lo suficiente para sacar uno de la funda – me tiemblan las manos al hacerlo, escaché las semillas de ricino con ellos y si me pincho con una de sus puntas corro peligro de intoxicarme – y después empiezo a "rozar" la tela contra las puntas para intentar romperla. El proceso es cansino y me lleva un tiempo, pero el esfuerzo me recompensa con un pequeño desgarrón en la tela. Meto los dedos y hago fuerza hasta que el desgarrón se agranda lo suficiente para dejar salir el shuriken.

Casi me echo a llorar de felicidad cuando ya lo tengo en las manos. ¡Ya queda menos! Me pongo con las cuerdas al instante, pero el proceso también es largo y costoso: la cuerda no es como una simple red como las que fabrican en mi distrito para la pesca, está fabricada con los caros materiales del Capitolio. Cuando consigo deshacer la primera cuerda ha pasado una hora mínimo, así que decido analizar el laberinto de nudos para ver qué otras cuerdas me conviene cortar. Tras mucho esfuerzo y concentración corto otras dos más, ganando nuevas ampollas en los dedos y agarrotando los músculos de mi contraída espalda... Pero cuando al fin mis muñecas son libres tan sólo me acuerdo de lo magnífico que es poder moverse.

Me doy unos minutos para estirar mis músculos y masajearlos tranquilamente, estimular la circulación en mis adormecidas piernas y tumbarme en la rama. Después me como lo que queda de mis frutas desecadas, sorprendiéndome porque no tengo mucha hambre. Con lo poco que me he metido al cuerpo en los últimos días debería estar muerta de hambre. Quizá este molesto embotamiento que tengo y mi rasposa garganta sean un catarrazo de los buenos, o incluso una gripe...

Busco en los alrededores por si acaso el imbécil del 7 decidió esconder mis cosas en vez de llevárselas – la mochila seguro que le interesaba, pero el arco es una carga inútil si no sabes usarlo – y, como bien había sospechado, la había dejado escondida, pero no en el suelo. Está colgada de una rama a cuarenta metros del suelo. ¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado hasta esa altura? Luego recuerdo que es del distrito de la madera y el papel: es muy probable que se haya pasado la infancia escalando árboles. Seguramente piense que yo, que he dejado bien claro que soy del desierto, no estoy acostumbrada a escalar y no podré llegar hasta esa altura. Un error por su parte, pienso orgullosamente.

Rescato mi arco – con bastante trabajo, todo hay que decirlo: cuarenta metros se dicen pronto – y las flechas, que están en una rama cercana, y bajo unos cuantos metros en el árbol hasta llegar a una rama segura donde pensar tranquilamente. ¿Qué hago ahora? Quiero encontrarlo, eso está claro. Pero me lleva dos días de ventaja, eso si ha estado moviéndose todo este tiempo. ¿Si yo fuera él qué dirección habría tomado?

Claramente ladera abajo no: es más que evidente que pasa algo, habrá visto el humo del fuego y habrá oído las explosiones. No, seguramente haya ido para arriba, en la dirección contraria. El problema es que ahora mismo estoy desorientada, no había pasado por aquí el primer día.

A eso hay que unirle que no sé si sigue vivo; el día que me cazó con su trampa estuve inconsciente mientras salían en el cielo los muertos del día. Podría haber muerto después de golpearme por algua razón y yo no lo sabría hasta que no saliese de aquí – si es que salgo. Lo mismo pasa con Shiho: si ella siguiese viva, sería tan sólo porque está con él, es incapaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta aquí. Me toca jugármela a un todo: ir hacia arriba, buscar algún rastro que hayan dejado a su paso y esperar no confundirme.

Bajo al suelo y no tardo en encontrar los pequeños rastros que deseaba ver: el suelo está muy húmedo y a pesar de que casi está enteramente cubierto por musgo, hay pequeños trozos en los que tan sólo hay fango. En algunos de ellos encuentro pisadas. También hay arbustos con ramas partidas, como si alguien sin sus plenas capacidades se hubiese arrastrado por ahí. Dudo un instante: ¿serían mis propias marcas? No, encuentro mi rastro viniendo de la dirección contraria, de abajo. Este otro rastro va montaña arriba.

Así comienza mi caza, que llevará días de esfuerzo pero que seguramente tenga un final satisfactorio. Encuentro algún que otro zarzal por el camino y me obligo a comerme todas las moras que puedo, incluso aunque mi estómago haga esfuerzos por rechazarlas. Camino con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y aprovecho la noche para ganar terreno. Al amanecer estoy rendida y me subo a una rama durante un par de horas antes de proseguir. La rabia de mi humillación me da fuerzas suficientes – quizá Kin siente algo parecido buscándome en el bosque.

Tengo la suerte de encontrar un arroyo con agua medianamente limpias. En otras circunstancias tendría precauciones por si están infectadas o no son potables, pero ahora mismo llevo mucho tiempo sin beber y se me nota en los músculos. Cuando me alejo de él el único sonido que me acompaña vuelve a ser el de los pájaros... y el de la cadena de mi reloj de arena.

En un momento de descanso me lo quito y lo observo, reflexiva. En mi mano sucia y callosa la arena dorada dentro del cristal es demasiado bella, demasiado perfecta. No encaja con la sordidez de este sitio. Ahora que la muerte está tan cerca y los convecionalismos sociales tan lejos empiezo a palpar lo inconsciente que fui poniéndomelo en la frente en la ceremonia de inauguración. Es el símbolo de los rebeldes, joder. Seguro que los cabecillas de las aldeas ocultas, esos que llamaban _sombras_* o algo así, y sus aliados los usaban como símbolo propio... y yo aquí llevándolo en el cuello de esta manera tan temeraria.

Pero por muchos problemas que me haya dado al verlo recuerdo a mi madre, a mi padre, a mi querido tío y a esos dos hermanos que me esperan en casa... En el fondo tengo mucha familia a la que volver a ver, tres personas y un animalito que desean que vuelva, y eso es suficiente motivo por el que luchar...

Y para volverlos a ver tengo que enfrentarme a mi destino, que me aguarda en la piel de Shikamaru Nara...

La primera señal que me dice que hay gente cerca es que las pisadas en el lodo están frescas, como si apenas hubiesen sido hechas una o dos horas antes. Eso me pone alerta y me preparo: saco los shuriken y me escondo dos en cada manga de la chaqueta, me descuelgo el arco y mantengo una flecha en la mano por si acaso. Después extremo mis cuidados y me sirvo de mis pies descalzos para no pisar en ningún lugar donde pueda hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Luego llega la extraña sensación de no estar sola. Sé que no sirve de nada guiarse por mi intuición, pero ésta me dice que hay gente en el bosque escondida. El vello se me pone de punta y empiezo a desconfiar de cada pequeño sonido del bosque. Hasta el canto de los pájaros me molesta.

Oigo una voz. No estoy segura, pero creo que es de chico. Dejo de respirar durante unos segundos, como si mi respiración fuese tan audible. Preparo el arco y la flecha, pero sin estirar, no sé si seré capaz de soportarlo.

De nuevo la voz, y ahora sí que puedo confirmar que es de chico. Al menos he encontrado a alguien, sea quien sea habrá enfrentamiento. ¿Eso es otra voz, de chica? Bien, bien, bien. Parece que es mi día de suerte. La audiencia debe estar ahora mordiéndose las uñas delante de sus pantallas; bien, Kisame, por una vez te haré caso y daré un buen espectáculo.

Avanzo diez metros más y casi me da algo cuando veo a Shikamaru escalando un árbol a veinte metros de distancia. ¡Estoy en su ángulo de visión! Me agacho rápidamente, y por fortuna parece que está demasiado distraído con el ruido de los bártulos que lleva a las espaldas. Reconozco uno de ellos como mi mochila y aprieto los dientes furiosa.

Cuando está a quince metros del suelo alcanza una rama bastante decente y se pone a dejar todas las cosas ahí. Aprovecho el momento para esconderme detrás de un enorme arbusto que me permite observar entre sus hojas.

Así es cómo veo que, tal y como había sospechado, Shiho está con él. Está sentada en las raíces del árbol que ha escalado Shikamaru. Lo primero que me llama la atención es lo desastrada que está: su pelo claro está despeinado y sucio, su rostro lleno de barro y los cristales de las gafas rotas. Pero lo más impactante de todo es cómo mira al infinito con ojos vidriosos, temblando, susurrando cosas por lo bajo. Parece estar en shock.

En cambio, Shikamaru está bastante bien. Está sucio, sí, pero quién no lo estaría tras... ¿Cuántos días van? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? Tampoco parece tan debilitado como Shiho, y parece estar despejado y alerta. Él también parece igual de incómodo que yo con el bosque, reaccionando con cada canto de pájaro y con cada ruido de hojas.

Baja de nuevo al suelo y posa su mano suavemente en el hombro de Shiho.

-Tenemos que subir ya al árbol-susurra.

-Las explosiones... las últimas fueron el quinto día. Como el primer día -musita ella, ignorando lo que le ha dicho. Repite una y otra vez lo mismo.

Shikamaru suspira.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Pero el resto de días fueron otras cosas.

-Sí, fueron otras cosas.

-Eso quiere decir algo -dice con voz ahogada, y empieza a temblar más fuerte.

Shikamaru se agacha y trata de calmarla. Limpia con la manga de su chaqueta sus lágrimas.

-No llores. Ya adivinaremos qué significa. Pero no tengas miedo, no te pasará nada.

-Deja ya de tratar de engañarme -ruega ella. Su voz denota tanto dolor que me conmueve.

No sé por qué, pero me siento mal por observar un momento tan... íntimo entre ellos. Shikamaru aparta sus manos de ella y la mira con el ceño fruncido. Permanece así unos instantes valorando algo, pero luego se aparta y se va a cortar unas cuantas ramas de hiedra. Vuelve a subir el árbol y se pone a preparar un pequeño nido donde puedan dormir los dos.

Le observo mientras trabaja. He de reconocer que me impresiona ver lo que está cuidando de Shiho: no tiene que haber sido fácil cargar con una chica como ella durante una semana. Cuando la hablé en los entrenamientos dio a entender que eran amigos. Dijo algo así como que él iba a ayudarla con algo de los libros de su biblioteca, con la edición o con la elaboración, no sé. Sí que me acuerdo claramente de que ella se sonrojaba pensando en él. Quizá son pareja o algo así, todo podría ser. Seguro que toda esa patraña de no tocar a las chicas era una estratagema para poder estar cerca de ella hasta el final.

Y eso hace que, en cierto modo, salir ahí y matarlos a los dos a sangre fría es menospreciar todo ese esfuerzo que están haciendo por sobrevivir.

¡Imbécil! ¡Soy imbécil! He hecho todo este camino hasta dar con ellos y ahora me falla valor. ¡Soy tan cobarde!

-Shiho -oír de nuevo la voz de Shikamaru casi hace que suelte un grito; estoy demasiado tensa -, venga, sube.

La chica hace caso, aunque su mente sigue perdida en sus cosas. Se pone de pie y empieza a estudiar la superficie del árbol con poca convicción. No debe ser muy buena escalando porque Shikamaru gruñe y baja al suelo para indicarla cómo hacerlo.

Cuando Shiho está a dos metros del suelo me llega el crujido. _Crack_. Está lejos, justo enfrente mío, detrás de estos dos. Pero es claro._ Crack. _

Shiho está a dos metros del suelo y Shikamaru está demasiado entretenido indicándola para percatarse.

Sasori sale de detrás de un matorral, silencioso como un fantasma. Detrás de él asoman Zaku y Kin, armados con cuchillos y esperando a que Sasori ejecute su ataque. Tiene su lanza en la mano y la vista clavada en alguien que no soy yo, ni Shiho.

Eleva su brazo apuntando directamente a Shikamaru. Le va a matar así de fríamente, sin honor.

Y no sé por qué, pero algo hace que salga de detrás del arbusto y grite con todas mis fuerzas:

-¡Nara!

Y el mundo parece ralentizarse cuando todos giran sus cabezas hacia mí, y al reconocerme unos parecen confundidos, otros rabiosos. Pero mi interrupción no llega antes de que Sasori tire la lanza; tan sólo hace que la trayectoria se desvíe ligeramente hacia arriba.

Shiho me está buscando en la mancha difusa que es el mundo sin sus gafas cuando la lanza atraviesa su pecho.

* * *

Durante unos segundos todos nos quedamos estáticos observando cómo Shiho se suelta y cae hacia atrás, golpeando el suelo con un golpe sordo. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, estupefactos; emite un pequeño gemido que denota más sorpresa que otra cosa.

El lastimero ruido hace reaccionar a Shikamaru.

-¡Shiho! -grita con un deje de histeria.

Zaku es el siguiente en recordar dónde está y qué ha venido a hacer. Aunque me ha visto sabe que no puedo usar el arco y me descarta como problema, al menos de momento. Corre sin miedo hasta donde está Shikamaru y se prepara para usar su cuchillo.

-¡Detrás tuyo! -oigo que alguien chilla. Creo que soy yo.

No me creo lo rápido que reacciona Shikamaru. Al segundo está de pie de nuevo, el rostro transformado por la ira. No tiene armas, pero ha pillado desprevenido a Zaku y le ha cogido por la palma de la mano libre. Con igual de rapidez la retuerce hacia fuera, sin titubear. Se oye un crujido y Zaku empieza a gritar, soltando el cuchillo y agrarrándose el brazo dañado**. Shikamaru aprovecha y le da un fuerte empujón, haciendo que Zaku dé traspiés hasta alejarse unos metros, donde cae de rodillas y sigue gritando de dolor.

Shikamaru vuelve a arrodillarse ante Shiho, abrazándola. Ella se limita a mirarle.

Me toca a mi entonces reaccionar. Pongo la flecha en su sitio y estiro todo lo que puedo; cuando llega el insoportable dolor lo ignoro, en mi corazón sólo cabe un deseo y es el de la venganza.

Dirijo la dirección hacia donde están Sasori y Kin. Me miran incrédulos, pues recuerdan la patética flecha que les tiré hace unos días. Pero ésta es distinta, a ésta la impulsa mi odio, mi venganza, mi viento.

No apunto bien antes de disparar, pero la flecha se clava en el hombro de Kin limpiamente y ella se echa hacia atrás retorciéndose. Sasori se percata entonces del peligro que supongo y mientras yo saco otra flecha y cargo él avanza veloz hasta mí con su otra lanza en la mano.

Cuando vuelvo a estar preparada está a un metro de mí, la lanza todavía alzada; la punta de mi flecha llega justo a tiempo a su cuello. Algo afilado y metálico ejerce también presión sobre mi yugular... Me pica en la nariz el fuerte olor de un veneno.

Noto el sudor frío resbalando por mi espalda, el ya lejano dolor insoportable de mi brazo.

-Cómo va eso, Sasori -saludo entre dientes.

-Un poco complicado, aunque no pareces estar mejor -dice él con una sonrisa tensa.

¿Y ahora qué? Si disparo él lo hará, no hay salvación. Y si nos damos tiempo Zaku o Kin se reponerán de alguna manera y se acercarán... y yo no soy su aliada.

Quizá lo mejor sería que nos matásemos entre nosotros, eso le daría mas oportunidades a... a...

_Kankurô, por favor, no mires esto_, vuelvo a rogar en silencio.

Entonces él dice:

-Sabes que si disparamos Kankurô no nos lo podrá perdonar.

La mención de mi hermano me deja totalmente descolocada, tanto que la flecha tiembla sobre su piel. Lo peor es que tiene razón. Que sé que me odiaría por matar al mejor amigo de mi hermano, si me apuras, el único...

Y yo quiero a mis hermanos por encima de mí misma, soy su madre adoptiva, la mente racional de la familia. Si hace falta me jugaré ahora la vida por no hacerle daño. Aprieto los dientes y tomo una decisión.

-Déjame a Kin y lárgate -ofrezco.

Por un momento Sasori se soprende, pero en seguida parece complacido con el intercambio. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me parece bien.

-Y al chico del 7. Déjamelo también.

Eso no le gusta tanto: su sonrisa se distorsiona y frunce el ceño, supongo que sopesando si seré capaz de afrontar tanto esfuerzo. Antes de que pueda protestar alego:

-Ya te has cargado a Shiho, creo que por hoy ya tienes bastante. O si no, disparamos los dos. Lo que prefieras.

Sus ojos brillan con furia, pero acepta.

-Muy bien. Tres pasos hacia atrás.

Sin dejar de vigilarnos nos vamos alejando el uno del otro hasta que entre nosotros hay varios metros. Por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho detecto a Zaku, que se está levantando de su sitio, y nos está mirando sin entender.

-¡Vete ya! -apremio a Sasori.

Éste hace caso y, con una última mirada impenetrable, se vuelve y sale corriendo, dejando atrás a sus ya no tan aliados. Kin le llama a gritos, se levanta para intentar seguirle.

Me vuelvo hacia Zaku con el arco todavía tenso, pero éste ha sido rápido previniendo y se ha zambullido en el verde del bosque. Tiro una flecha hacia donde creo ver su cabello castaño, pero se pierde entre las hojas y él en seguida ha desaparecido. Me molesta pero no demasiado, tiene el brazo roto y no creo que me suponga un gran peligro a partir de ahora.

Y además... tengo otra presa mucho más golosa.

Sin pararme a pestañear me giro y disparo flecha tras flecha a Kin, que intenta también huir por el bosque. La primera se le clava en la pantorrilla izquierda; eso la hace cojear. La segunda se le clava en el muslo de la otra pierna; eso la hace caer al suelo y arrastrarse. La tercera le atraviesa una mano. En ese momento veo cómo intenta sacar de su riñonera unas agujas y disparo a su brazo, inutilizándoselo.

La sangre mancha su ropa como una marea lenta pero implacable... y su visión me altera.

Llego hasta ella y la miro, sintiendo el sadismo y la crueldad apoderándose de mi mente y envenenando más mi corazón.

-¿Me llamabas, distrito 3? Creo haber oído tus chillidos de rata por ahí.

Le doy una buena patada y el grito que le arranco me recuerda al de Moegi, pero éso no hace que me inspire piedad, sino que me arda más la sangre.

Me agacho para coger el cuchillo que ha dejado caer al suelo y se lo enseño con una sonrisa traviesa. La cara de terror que pone me encanta.

-Dime: ¿cuántas cuchilladas crees que le disteis tú y Tayuya a Moegi? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta? Seré buena, me quedo con veinte. ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo de justicia?

-Tenía que morir -solloza Kin -, iba a morir de cualquier manera.

Oh, no podría haber dicho algo peor.

-¡Ella no tenía por qué morir... !

Pierdo la cabeza. No sé qué pasa, pero algo se apodera de mis músculos, una fuerza salvaje que alimenta con fuego mi cerebro. Mis chillos y los de ella se mezclan, pero no por mucho tiempo. Antes de lo previsto ella deja de defenderse y al poco se oye un cañonazo en el cielo; no sé por qué sé que es de Kin y no de Shiho. Quizá sea su rostro terrible e inhumanizado el que me lo diga.

Entonces veo cómo me he puesto de sangre. Elevo las manos y veo cómo líneas carmesí resbalan hasta mis codos... La impresión hace que se me caiga el cuchillo de las manos. El pecho y el estómago de Kin... están como lo estuvo los de Moegi.

… ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo?

_Si no eres el cazador entonces eres el cazado._ No soy capaz de respirar. Me mareo. Me obligo a inspirar. Exhalar. Inspirar. Exhalar. Soy una cazadora, acabo de terminar con una buena presa. Pero no compensa. No compensa.

Otro cañonazo. Este sí debe ser de Shiho. Veo desde aquí cómo Shikamaru le cierra los ojos y permanece unos minutos más junto a ella aferrando su mano. Pero después se levanta y se aleja diez metros, la lanza de Sasori en su mano. Se oye la nota de advertencia de un pájaro. Él se vuelve para no ver cómo su amiga se marcha;me mira a mí directamente a los ojos cuando el aerodeslizador baja desde el cielo y recoge con cuidado el cuerpo de Shiho.

Antes de desaparecer en el interior de la nave atisbo por un momento su rostro y por alguna razón me da la sensación de que ella sí que se ha ido en paz. Después el aerodeslizador se marcha, reanudándose la canción de los pájaros con ello.

Shikamaru me sigue mirando y al final no me queda otra que corresponder. Está serio, su cara de aburrimiento sustituida por una de inmensa impotencia, mas sus ojos no pierden ese no sé qué calculador que me hace pensar que me está acechando, evaluando cómo atacarme con su nueva lanza.

Pero yo ya no quiero defenderme más, no quiero elevar mi arco contra él y atravesarle el cuello. Quizá me cueste la vida, pero me quedo sentada, esperando a que venga por mí y le ponga fin a todo.

Pero antes dice:

-Por lo que parece estamos aliados.

* * *

_**Siento no haber respondido a vuestros reviews/mensajes privados de la semana pasada. Lo haré a lo largo de hoy y** **mañana**._

_*Lo de sombras: no sé si lo sabréis, supongo que sí, pero kage significa sombra. Kazekage es sombra del viento, hokage sombra del fuego, y así sucesivamente. _

_**Un familiar me enseñó a hacer esto. Os aseguro que duele, aunque por fortuna no hemos llegado a ningún brazo roto xD. Perfecto para noquear a imbéciles._

_En fin, poco más que decir. Espero que os haya gustado. __Hasta la próxima!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Juguemos a que mañana no tendremos que matarnos.**_

* * *

-Por lo que parece estamos aliados.

Parpadeo confundida. ¿De qué me habla?

-¿Qué?

Da un par de pasos hacia mí y eso me pone alerta. Me pongo de pie de un salto y levanto el cuchillo teñido de rojo hacia él; mi aspecto y lo que le he hecho al cadáver que hay a mis pies son motivo suficiente para que un rictus de terror cruce su rostro. Se echa para atrás de nuevo.

-¡Ni lo intentes! -le amenazo.

Me molesta, me molesta cómo me estudian sus ojos.

-Hace diez minutos me has salvado la vida –dice –. Yo puedo curarte esos pies. Tienes la voz ronca y la cara muy roja, seguro que tienes fiebre; también puedo ayudarte con eso.

Los dedos se me están poniendo rígidos; llevaba varios días sin esta sensación y no me agrada nada volver a sentirla. Eso me recuerda que mi instinto me previno desde él primer momento, y tampoco he olvidado la última noche en el tejado.

Es verdad: casi paso por alto el maldito incidente.

-¿Qué demonios me hiciste? -exijo saber.

Shikamaru alza una ceja interrogativamente.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-¡De la noche de las entrevistas! Dime, ¿por qué amanecí con ropa distinta, eh? ¿A qué jugabas?

El rictus de terror es sustituido por indignación.

-¡Te iba a dar una sobredosis de somníferos! No sabía si habías tomado los suficientes como para que fuese mortal. ¿Sabes lo que eso habría significado? Todos tus músculos se hubiesen relajado hasta que ya no habrías podido usarlos, y eso incluye los de los pulmones. Es muy fácil asfixiarte así, y eso si los efectos de la intoxicación no te hubiesen matado antes: parada cardíaca, fallo renal, fallo...

-Vale, vale. Ya he captado el mensaje -le interrumpo gruñona. Ahora lo que siento es una mezcla de vergüenza y enfado: si me está diciendo la verdad ahora le debo "la vida". Y eso no me gusta, yo soy de las que tienen el mando y dirigen el cotarro, no de las que voy debiendo favores a chicos extraños.

¿Y qué gana él aliándose conmigo a estas alturas? Quizá habría tenido utilidad al comienzo de los Juegos, pero ahora...

-No vale la pena aliarse. No quedamos ni la mitad.

-Pero quedamos más de dos -opone él con contundencia. Luego añade por lo bajo :- ...y además es lo menos problemático.

-¿Lo menos problemático? ¿Acabo de apuñalar veinte veces a una persona y me calificas de poco problemática?

-No, créeme, sí que me lo pareces. Pero eres tan letal que haremos una buena combinación. Yo pongo el cerebro y tú la fuerza. ¿Qué te parece?

¡Sigue llevando las riendas de la conversación! ¡Y encima me está tentando! No consigo dejar de sentir que está manipulándome para llevarme por donde quiere. No tengo que olvidar que tuvo un once de nota: mejor no le pregunto cómo lo sacó. Pero tengo que dejar claro quién manda.

Le hago un rápido repaso visual para ver con qué está armado; yo me escondí los shuriken cerca de la entrepierna, él podría hacer algo parecido también. Eso me da una idea.

-Si quieres acercarte a mí, desnúdate primero -le ordeno.

La cara que pone es tan cómica que por primera vez me arranca una sonrisa.

-¿Desnudarme? ¿Es algún tipo de venganza?

_¿Acaso lo dudabas? _-No, idiota. Quiero ver qué armas llevas. No vas a conseguir engañarme.

Se pone rojo, no sabría decir si de ira o de vergüenza, pero sin decir nada empieza a desnudarse ahí mismo, dejándome perpleja con su decisión cuando se quita la chaqueta y la camiseta negra de cuello largo. El tatuaje de su brazo danza bajo los músculos que se contraen al quitarse la camiseta interior, y uno de los oblicuos rayos de de luz le arranca un destello a la hoja con laca verde que lleva al cuello. En un santiamén se libra de las botas y los pantalones. Por supuesto, no hay armas ocultas.

Siento una perversa satisfacción al ver en su rostro que él está tan incómodo como yo.

–¿Necesitas también que me quite los calzones? –sugiere con una mueca.

–Bah, vístete. Estás tan delgado que pareces una foto de guerra –le digo tratando de desviar la conversación.

–¡Mira quién fue a hablar! ¿Te has mirado al espejo últimamente?

Por desgracia tiene razón: los pies descalzos y destrozados, el pantalón cortado, el brazo herido...

Antes de que pueda pestañear se ha vuelto a poner los pantalones y la camiseta interior. Se acerca unos pasos hacia mí con cautela y cuando ve que dejo de amenazarle con el cuchillo avanza hasta llegar al cadáver de Kin. No me gusta tener que mirar el destrozo que le he hecho, pero cuando veo que empieza a desabrocharle los pantalones doy un grito.

–¡Se puede saber qué haces!

–No grites tanto –gruñe él –, te estoy ayudando.

Oh. Le está quitando los pantalones para que me los pueda poner yo. De nuevo siento vergüenza. Aparto sus manos de la cremallera del pantalón de Kin.

–Trae, ponte tú con las botas.

Cuando terminamos con la desagradable tarea de arrancarle todas las flechas al cuerpo de Kin –debo recuperarlas, no tengo un número ilimitado de ellas – y quitarle las botas y los pantalones registramos su mochila en busca de armas y alimentos. Descubrimos ocho minas que nos hacen temblar, pero también agua, paquetes de cecina, barritas energéticas, manzanas y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. También está el cuchillo que ha dejado caer y las agujas con las que pretendía atacarme. Sacamos todo menos las minas y le dejamos la mochila bien enganchada para que se vayan con ella. Nos alejamos varios metros y un aerodeslizador no tarda en bajar del cielo. Unos segundos más tarde las pruebas de mi primer asesinato han desaparecido del bosque y los pájaros reanudan su fiesta particular.

Empiezo a desabrocharme mis pantalones para cambiármelos cuando veo que Shikamaru me está mirando fijamente.

–¿Qué miras?

–Acabo de desnudarme delante tuyo para enseñarte mis armas. ¿No deberías hacer tú lo mismo?

–Me quitaste todo lo que llevaba encima el otro día, ya sabes lo que tengo.

–¿Sigues llevando la cosa punzante en la entrepierna?

–¿Cómo sabes que…? ...

Hijo de perra...

Con un par de hábiles sacudidas saco los shuriken de las mangas de mi chaqueta y se las muestro de forma intimidatoria. Me encantaría lanzarle una y reventarle un ojo, pero templo mis emociones y después de guardarlas de nuevo en mis bolsillos me cambio los pantalones. Esta vez el que pone cara de perversa satisfacción es él.

Ya me las pagará.

Antes de ir a ponerme las botas me para.

–Espera, mejor te curo antes esos pies. No sé ni cómo sigues viva en las condiciones en las que estás...

Después de buscar en el bosque la flecha que le disparé a Zaku me hace subir al árbol, sorprendiéndose con lo fácil que me resulta escalar. Cuando llegamos a la rama donde había preparado el nido para él y Shiho nos llevamos la grata sorpresa de encontrarnos un paracaídas plateado unido a un botecito de plástico.

Insisto en que lo abra él, al fin y al cabo ha aparecido encima de sus cosas. Lo abre y lo olisquea, pero es obvio que es algún tipo de medicina. Se queda dos segundos pensando y después dice:

–Vamos a limpiarte esos pies.

Le observo ceñuda mientras saca una botella de agua y una gasa y empieza a restregarme las molestas heridas y ampollas. Desnudarme delante suyo me ha molestado, pero que toque una parte de mí provoca otro tipo de incomodidad. Entonces veo que hunde dos dedos en la sustancia del bote que acaba de recibir y me lo aplica en las ampollas. El efecto calmante es instantáneo.

–Oh –se me escapa un suspiro –, al fin.

–Tal y como sospechaba –murmura él dando vueltas al botecito en su mano. Arruga el ceño, gesto que ya me estoy acostumbrando a identificar como que hay algo a lo que le está dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Creo que sé perfectamente qué es. El paracaídas estaba claramente sobre sus cosas, pero él no tiene heridas y muchos menos quemaduras como las mías. ¿Por qué iba a mandarle su mentor medicamentos para mí? ¿O acaso ha sido Baki el que ha decidido dejarlo encima de las cosas de Shikamaru para que fuese él el que lo encontraba?

Sólo se me ocurre una idea: _¿están apoyando nuestros mentores nuestra alianza?_ En ese caso daría igual cuál de los dos lo ha mandado, si Baki o el mentor de Shikamaru, incluso puede que hayan tomado la decisión conjuntamente. Además a estas alturas los regalos ya estarán muy caros, deben haberse dejado un montón de dinero para demostrarnos esto.

Sólo ahora decido que he hecho bien dejando que se alíe conmigo.

Cuando termino con mis deducciones me doy cuenta de que Shikamaru me está mirando de nuevo con uno de sus gestos extraños. Seguramente haya pensado lo mismo que yo, pero comentarlo en voz alta es demasiado arriesgado. En los Juegos no hay amigos, y al público no le gusta ver ni piedad, ni compañerismo, ni nada del estilo. Tan sólo sangre y traiciones.

–Parece que mi actuación con Kin ha impresionado a algún que otro patrocinador–comento con falsa superioridad, aunque la amargura se me nota.

Espero que la gente se crea esa morbosa alternativa –aunque igualmente posible. Shikamaru hace una mueca y sigue aplicándome el ungüento. Sus dedos en mis tobillos me hacen cosquillas.

–¿Cómo te hiciste esto? ¿Te pilló muy cerca el incendio? –me pregunta para romper el silencio.

–Son quemaduras, pero no de fuego. El segundo día hubo una especie de marea de ácido que subió desde la orilla del mar.

–¿En serio? –dice él con un preocupación – ¿El mar es de ácido?

–Sí. Bueno, al principio no. El primer día había una playa normal, incluso había rocas con crustáceos. Pero por la noche desapareció con la explosión.

Eso despierta todavía más su atención. Se pone muy serio y yo de repente recuerdo que su última conversación con Shiho trataba de las explosiones.

–¿Quieres decir que después de la explosión hubo una marea de ácido?

–No sabría decir –sacudo la cabeza intentando recordar –. No, más bien con la explosión subió el nivel del mar y la playa desapareció bajo el agua... Pero juraría que por la mañana cuando me acerqué a mirar todavía era agua y no ácido. La trataron a lo largo del día.

–A ver si me aclaro –dice él parando las curas un momento–: hay una explosión, la playa desaparece, sube el agua y al día siguiente en algún momento pasa a ser ácido y vuelve a ascender.

–Sí –digo a regañadientes. No me siento muy segura dándole tanta explicación, puedo estar dándole ventaja sobre mí.

–¿Y cuándo paró?

–Cuando llegó al segundo poste.

–¿El poste? ¿Te refieres a esos que llegan desde la Cornucopia hasta abajo del todo?

–¿Llegan hasta la Cornucopia? –bueno, al menos con este intercambio yo también gano algo de información.

Shikamaru asiente, pensativo. Juguetea con sus dedos unos minutos y después los deja quietos, cada uno apoyado sobre su gemelo de la mano contraria. No sale de sus pensamientos hasta que vuelvo a intentar ponerme las botas.

–No, hoy no. Tienes que dejar que la herida respire mientras se cura. Espera, te saco una manta y te los envuelves con ella, así no se te quedarán fríos.

Teniendo en cuenta la de noches que llevo durmiendo descalza eso casi me parece un lujo. La manta es gruesa y, aunque no sea muy suave, en estas condiciones me parece seda.

Decidimos organizarnos. Shikamaru comienza enseñándome las cosas que tiene, ya que él me quitó mi mochila y por tanto mis posesiones las conoce: contando con lo de Shiho, cuenta con dos sacos de dormir, la manta que me ha dejado para los pies, unos calcetines de repuesto, cerillas, un cazo metálico, un cuchillo, distintos paquetes de comida, dos botellas de agua, unas extrañas gafas de sol y un botiquín del que ha sacado las gasas con las que ha limpiado mis heridas. También ha recolectado un montón de plantas, algunas comestibles y la gran mayoría medicinales. Me enseña también lo que queda de la ardilla que cacé y que todavía no me había comido en su momento.

–Lo siento, había hambre –me dice sin parecer verdaderamente arrepentido.

Yo le enseño lo único que no conoce de todo mi arsenal: saco del bolsillo de mi antiguo pantalón el puñado de semillas de ricino. Él coge una y me echa una mirada incrédula.

–Espero que no te hayas dedicado a comer esto.

–Imbécil, sé lo que es el ricino.

–¿Y para qué las querías?

–Bueno, la chica del 1 murió por unas cuantas de estas semillas.

Su rostro pasa de la incredulidad a la sorpresa.

–¿La mataste tú? ¿Cómo conseguiste que se las tomara?

–Estaba durmiendo debajo de mi árbol y le mandaron un paracaídas con un zumo –digo con una sonrisa malvada.

–Qué final tan horrible. No tendrás que ver con la muerte de su compañero, ¿verdad?

–Bueno... –mantengo la sonrisa –, en cierto modo sí. El resto de profesionales quería matarla desde que vieron que estaba enferma. Él trató de defenderla.

Suelta un bufido.

–Desde luego, sí que eres problemática.

Nos repartimos lo que le hemos quitado a Kin; él se queda con las agujas, aunque insiste en que no sabe usarlas, y con un paquete de comida. Yo me quedo con el cuchillo, la botella de agua, el botiquín y el resto de comida. Antes de empaquetar las cosas en las dos mochilas más grandes pone en mi mano un puñado de flores blancas. Me las acerco a la nariz y descubro que liberan un olor dulzón.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Flores de tilo; se hace una infusión con ellas. No creo que te libren del insomnio, pero quizá te ayuden a relajarte. Tienes problemas con el sueño, ¿verdad?

Tuerzo el morro. Me suena la tila, creo haber leído algo en los libros de mi padre, pero no recuerdo su aspecto. Y también recuerdo haberle dicho algo a Shikamaru sobre mi insomnio la fatídica noche de la entrevista. Vuelvo a olisquear las flores.

–¿Cómo sé que no intentas envenenarme?

Pone los ojos en blanco. Coge una flor, se la mete en la boca y la mastica hasta tragarla.

–¿Te vale?

La noche está cayendo sobre el bosque cuando decidimos cenar. Dividimos en dos lo que queda de ardilla y lo acompañamos con raíces de nenúfar, moras y otras bayas que Shikamaru dice que se llaman grosellas; son rojas y ácidas. También sacrificamos uno de los paquetes de comida, en concreto uno de galletas saladas. Shikamaru me da permiso para beberme yo sola una de las botellas de agua.

Llega el momento de decidir qué hacer esta noche. Ambos queremos acampar y descansar un poco, pero Sasori y Zaku podría estar no muy lejos. Es cierto que el primero no tiene pinta de ir a venir a por nosotros –podría haberme matado fácilmente hoy – y Zaku tiene un brazo roto, pero no dejan de ser una amenaza. Decidimos que lo mejor es turnarnos para montar guardias.

Sin embargo Shikamaru parece empeñado en vigilar él toda la noche.

–Estás hecha una mierda.

–No confío en ti.

–Tienes algo de fiebre, apenas puedes andar y, además, he tenido oportunidades de sobra para matarte. ¿Qué más quieres?

_Un motivo_, pienso. _Un puto motivo con el cual entienda por qué no lo has hecho ya._

Acabo cediendo. La noche está apretando y he comenzado a tiritar, no hay nada más tentador ahora que el calentito sueño que me ofrece. Shikamaru también tiene frío, porque se pone la chaqueta y se frota las manos para calentarlas. Nos metemos en los sacos y nos acomodamos como podemos el uno junto al otro. Me resulta muy violento, pero es la mejor manera de hacer calor; al menos no tenemos que compartir un solo saco.

El himno interrumpe el silencio del bosque; desde donde estamos tan sólo hace falta mirar al cielo, sin necesidad de rebuscar entre las ramas. El sello del Capitolio flota en el cielo estrellado hasta que termina la música. Después llegan las caídas: primero sale Kin, tan distinta en la foto a como la he dejado yo. Luego viene Shiho.

–Hasta la próxima –oigo que Shikamaru susurra muy, muy bajito. Un estremecimiento me sacude.

El sello del Capitolio vuelve a invadir el manto estrellado unos instantes hasta desaparecer definitivamente.

Como ya no hay razones para que siga tratando de mantenerme despierta mastico varias de las flores de tilo que Shikamaru me ha dado; también me tomo una pastilla para bajar la temperatura, ya que me lleva diciendo toda la tarde que tengo fiebre. Después enrollo bien la manta en torno a mis pies, cuidando que no me queden destapados dentro del saco. Antes de cerrar los ojos digo:

–Despiértame cuando necesites cambiar.

–Sí, sí –contesta distraídamente. Parece que de nuevo está perdido en sus pensamientos, los dedos de sus manos juntos otra vez.

Me acurruco en mi saco y me abandono a placer del descanso. Hacía días que no me sentía tan bien: vuelvo a tener calzado, pantalones enteros, parece que algún que otro patrocinador... sigo viva... No está mal. Además, ya estamos a la mitad de los Juegos y he sobrevivido a unos cuantos momentos muy tensos. Puede que hoy no duerma, quién sabe, pero al menos no estaré continuamente al borde de un ataque de nervios.

O quizá sí. Ha pasado ya un largo rato desde que decidí dormirme, quizá una hora, pero eso no quita que al oír un extraño ruido proveniente de Shikamaru me ponga alerta de nuevo. Agudizo el oído: era algo de su respiración, como si estuviera conteniéndola por algo. No me atrevo a abrir los ojos y mirar directamente; si estuviese planeando algo contra mí me delataría al instante y podría armarse. Tengo todavía los shuriken en las mangas; puedo defenderme si lo necesito.

Otra vez el ruido. Esta vez abro los ojos, muy lentamente, para ver qué demonios está pasando. Se me cae el alma a los pies: no está haciendo nada malo... tan sólo está llorando.

Idiota. Soy siempre una maldita idiota. No sé cómo no lo he pensado antes... Shiho ha muerto hace apenas unas horas. Ella y Shikamaru eran amigos, por lo que parecía bastante cercanos. Y yo aquí obsesionada con su traición... Seguramente ni siquiera tenga cuerpo ahora mismo para nada. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan fría?

Me pregunto cómo me sentiría yo si Sasori hubiese muerto hoy –si hubiese sido así seguramente habría sido por mi arco –. No puedo decir que vaya a echarle de menos porque nunca ha sido mi amigo, ni siquiera nos prestábamos atención cuando vivía en la aduana. Pero me ha – nos hemos – dejado escapar hoy. Incluso ha renunciado a parte de sus aliados, aunque eso no signifique para él nada que no sea menos personas a las que asesinar. ¿Habré hecho mal manteniéndome alejada de él, sin tan siquiera darle la oportunidad de ser cordial conmigo?

Recuerdo cómo ha mencionado hoy a Kankurô y eso sólo hace que me sienta peor. Aunque no lo quiera reconocer le debo un montón a Sasori. Gracias a él mi hermano está en casa, quizá durmiendo, quizá con Gaara y Yashamaru, quizá viéndome sobrevivir a través de la pantalla. Gracias a Sasori yo sigo viva y no he tenido que pelear contra mi hermano. Gracias a él estamos los dos vivos; si él no se hubiese declarado voluntario en la Cosecha quizá Gaara estaría ahora mismo como está Shikamaru ahora, llorando en silencio nuestra muerte, sabiendo que no íbamos a volver jamás de la arena.

Porque así es como está Gaara todas las noches: con esa mirada perdida y esa desolación en el rostro. Parece que le ha prestado el gesto al chico del Distrito 7.

Me gustaría poder pedir perdón a Sasori, y a Shikamaru, a quien fuese... Me gustaría poder abrazar a Gaara ahora mismo y consolarle, me gustaría hacer lo mismo con Shikamaru y soñar conque abrazo a uno de mis hermanos, o incluso mi tío... pero estoy en los Juegos del Hambre y aquí sólo hay espacio para presas y cazadores.

Por eso me hago la dormida cuando, premeditamente, me muevo dentro de mi saco, volviéndome hacia Shikamaru y apoyándome en su costado. La sangre fluye rápida a través de mi corazón y los dedos me hormiguean. Ojalá entienda, ojalá comprenda que echo de menos a mis hermanos y a mi tío, y que necesito no sentirme tan sola esta noche. Ojalá entienda que me gustaría poder ser su amiga mientras durmamos y consolarle.

Él, a modo de respuesta, saca su brazo de entre nosotros dos y me rodea, acercándome hacia su pecho. Huele a sudor, a tierra mojada y a grosella.

Los dos sabemos que mañana no seremos los de esta noche.

En algún momento me quedo dormida.

* * *

**Mi niño no quiere dormir - Niños Mutantes - para el youtube: /watch?v=Z0_AcnYtcWM**

* * *

_Son las dos menos veinte de la madrugada; a las siete y cuarto mi despertador sonará para que me levante. Digo esto porque quería que supieseis que este fic me está costando un esfuerzo, más del que puede parecer desde vuestro lado de la pantalla. _

_En otros momentos me importa una mierda la opinión de los demás y escribo simplemente porque me apetece, pero en días como hoy, que si no he subido el capítulo antes es porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, los pequeños ánimos son los que hacen que me ponga delante del ordenador para escribir y pierda mis preciosas horas de sueño.  
_

_¿Por qué entro hoy de repente con esto? Bueno, me pone bastante triste ver que, por ejemplo, del país que más me lee según las estadísticas en mi cuenta (más del doble de gente que el segundo país en la estadística), no tengo ni un sólo review. Ese país es el mío._

_No puedo pedir a nadie que me deje un comentario bonito porque no soy una persona piadosa en el mundo de la escritura, soy tan crítica que la mayoría de las veces me callo. De hecho, tampoco puedo exigir un review, porque tampoco soy una personas muy considerada._

_En fin, es posible que el karma me castigue por alguna acción pasada de esta manera. _

_Aún así, muchas gracias por leer, y para las que me escribís, muchísisisisímas gracias. La mayoría de las veces me siento a escribir por esos reviews y nada más :)  
_

_Hasta la próxima semana..._

_~Yoake._


	12. Chapter 12

**_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_**  
**_Enough to make my system blow..._**

**_Whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_**

* * *

Lista de tributos que permanecen en la arena:

Distrito 2: Jirôbô y Tayuya.

Distrito 3: Zaku.

Distrito 4: Temari y Sasori.

Distrito 5: chica.

Distrito 6: chica.

Distrito 7: Shikamaru.

* * *

Un haz de luz juguetea sobre mis ojos. Debe ser uno de los primeros rayos del día; en casa esa sería razón suficiente para dar media vuelta en la cama y seguir durmiendo, tanto es lo que me importa que amanezca. Respiro profundamente, resignándome; hoy no es como cualquier otro día, ni siquiera estoy en casa. Toca levantarse y comenzar el día.

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es un cielo despejado y prometedor entre las ramas de los árboles. ¡Al fin, parecía que no iba a volver a ver un día soleado! Por la temperatura que hay me atrevería a suponer que además será cálido. Perfecto, sólo me falta un buen desayuno para declarar este día como un día perfecto en mi vida.

Voy estirando mis miembros sin salir del saco y noto un calor en mi mejilla. Oh... es Shikamaru. El costado de Shikamaru para ser más exactos. Y el susodicho está totalmente dormido, por cierto. Arrugo el ceño.

–Así que montando guardia, ¿eh? –susurro con mi voz ronca.

No le despierto aún así. Espero al menos que mi mohín le haga gracia a alguien en el Capitolio... Parece estar en el séptimo cielo y, bueno, de momento no le necesito en pie. Salgo de mi saco con cuidado de no moverlo y casi grito de emoción al ver mis pies: ¡las quemaduras casi han desaparecido! Donde antes había ampollas, pus y asquerosas costras sangrantes ahora hay piel enrojecida, sí, pero cicatrizada. La acaricio, sintiendo una inmensa tranquilidad extendiéndose por mi interior y liberando mi estómago de una poca angustia. Parece que ya no voy a tener que sufrir más esta lacra.

¿O debería decir lacras? Ayer murieron Shiho y Kin... La primera no me supone nada, pero la segunda... ay, es un respiro, al menos desde el punto de vista existencial. Mi universo parece equilibrarse.

Empiezo a ponerse los calcetines y las botas automáticamente pero paro al tener una idea. Escalar descalza no es muy doloroso cuando estás en troncos y ramas tan anchos, y tenemos que buscar comida. Parece que el arco, aunque todavía con dolor, ya lo puedo usar. Cojo el carcaj y el arco y busco una buena rama donde colocarme a vigilar el suelo en busca de animales. Pasado un largo rato localizo un conejo en la superficie del bosque que está desayunando una plantita. Poniendo mucho cuidado en apuntar sin provocar muchos ruidos (creo que incluso dejo de respirar) consigo darle y matarlo. ¡Casi no me lo creo! Es mi primera presa con el arco, me tiemblan las manos de la emoción.

Estudiando primero el bosque con cuidado para asegurarme de que no hay tributos a la vista me decido a bajar y a recogerlo. Ya ha amanecido completamente cuando vuelvo a subir el árbol y Shikamaru sigue durmiendo como un bendito.

Me paro un segundo a observarle mientras duerme. Sería tan fácil matarle ahora... Tengo cuchillos, shuriken, flechas, todo tipo de armas mortíferas para hacerlo de una manera rápida y eficaz. Quizá se debatiría, pero estoy segura de que soy más fuerte que él.

Aún así, sé perfectamente que no voy a buscar ningún cuchillo, ningún shuriken. No sé por qué, pero no lo voy a hacer.

Le doy un par de toques en el hombro con el pie.

–Buenos días, bella durmiente –no abre los ojos, pero sin duda su respiración cambia –. Venga ya. Se nota que te he despertado.

Suelta un gruñido y se remueve dentro del saco, dándome la espalda. Apretando los dientes saco el cuchillo que le quité a Kin para destripar el conejo, pero cuando veo que tiene sangre seca –no necesito que nadie me confirme que esa sangre es humana – decido que es mejor hacerlo con uno de mis shuriken, uno de los que no usé para desmigar las semillas de ricino.

Cuando ya he separado la carne de la piel, la cabeza y las tripas se las lanzo encima a Shikamaru. Él grita y aparta el regalito a manotazos.

–¡Pero qué haces! –exclama con el rostro rojo de ira (y sangre de conejo).

–Anda, pero si te has despertado. ¿Qué tal tu guardia?

Me maldice, pero finalmente se pone en marcha. Sale de su saco, lo dobla junto al mío y los guarda en nuestras mochilas. Bosteza un largo rato mientras come unas pocas moras, le da el visto bueno a mi conejo y después se fija en mis pies. Extiende una mano para tocarlos y examinarlos y antes de que lo haga vuelvo a sentir incomodidad y frío. Le doy un manotazo.

–Están bien –le espeto.

Me echa una mirada de aburrimiento extremo, pero sólo añade:

–Yo que tú me echaba otra vez del ungüento. En fin, parece que tienes mucha prisa. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?

–Voto por ir a cazar a Zaku.

–Bah, eso es inútil. Si no le ataca una fiera antes la gangrena lo matará por nosotros. Además, ¿y si no está solo?

–Sasori se fue ayer por su cuenta, sin él. Y tampoco creo que quiera estar con los otros dos del Distrito 2, son demasiado letales – no he olvidado que fue Tayuya la que propuso matar a la chica enferma del 1.

–Podrían dejarle vivo sólo para usarlo como cebo. Quizá piensen que quiero ir a matarlo –dice con voz monocorde. Debe referirse a una supuesta venganza por la muerte de Shiho...

–Muy bien, yo ya te he propuesto cosas –le digo con dureza, empezando a enfadarme –. ¿Tú que propones? ¿Estar tumbados todo el día en una rama viéndolas venir?

–Pues la verdad es que hay algo que me gustaría comprobar. Es demasiado problemático porque nos podemos jugar el cuello, pero me gustaría acercarme a los postes. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos el ácido... siento curiosidad.

–¿Y dices que ir a por Zaku es peligroso? ¡Eso es todavía peor! ¿No viste el incendio que hubo? ¡Imagínate que nos pasamos de poste sin querer y salimos ardiendo...!

Entonces Shikamaru parece despertarse del todo de golpe.

–¿Cómo? ¿Estás diciendo que el incendio tenía que ver con los postes? Pero si cubrió mucha más distancia que la que hay entre dos de ellos...

–Oh, te aseguro que eso fue cosa de los Vigilantes –le digo socarronamente recordando cómo le pedí a gritos a Kisame que provocara un "desastre natural".

–Y la explosión de antes de ayer también, incluso más. No puede todo cosa de ellos...

–¿La explosión de antes de ayer? Pero si... oh –me viene a la mente el momento en el que me desperté después de que cayese en la trampa de lazo de Shikamaru; recuerdo perfectamente la vibración que sentí, como si el suelo temblase –. ¿Aquello fue una explosión?

–Sí. ¿Estabas inconsciente cuando fue?

–Justo me estaba despertando...

Nos miramos un segundo, sus ojos castaños fijos en los míos. Algo me dice que estamos llegando a la misma conclusión.

–¿Será que cada día aumenta esa distancia? ¿Un poste más cada vez?

–Puede ser... Pero habría que comprobarlo...

¿Eliminar terreno hasta que nos quedemos los tributos finalistas en un espacio pequeño? Bueno, me parece que no es la primera que usan ese truco. Pero hay algo que no encaja... Si están los postes es fácil saber cuándo ir retirándote... al menos si cada día se elimina un anillo más que el día anterior.

¿O habrá algún factor que se nos está escapando?

Vale, ahora ya me da igual si Shikamaru está interesado o no en mover su culo del árbol: quiero ir a comprobarlo yo misma.

En ese momento algo plateado interrumpe nuestro intercambio de miradas haciéndonos saltar en el sitio, pero se queda en un susto ya que es un paracaídas plateado. Lleva enganchada una pequeña cesta con dos panes, uno de ellos verde y con forma de pez. De nuevo un regalo de nuestros patrocinadores... para los dos.

–¡Pan! –exclamo con alegría olvidando por un segundo dónde estoy y la actitud de poder y seriedad de la que debería hacer gala. Cojo mi pan y me lo llevo a la nariz para olerlo: ah, qué maravilla. Huele a sal, a mar y a algas, a casa. Las sensaciones que me provoca borran por un segundo el asunto de los postes de mi cabeza.

Cuando vuelvo a la tierra veo que Shikamaru me está mirando en silencio con una extraña mueca divertida en su rostro. Me sonrojo, pero trato de desviar su atención tendiéndoselo.

–¿Quieres probarlo? Puedo sacrificar la mitad... si te parece bien.

Lo coge con recelo y se lo acerca a la nariz. Eleva una ceja como con curiosidad y pellizca la cola del pez de pan. Mastica el trocito y en seguida en su cara se dibuja sorpresa, un sentimiento que no debe ser muy común en él.

–Vale, trato hecho –parte el pez por la mitad y hace lo mismo con su pan.

Imitándole me llevo el trocito de su pan a la nariz: la miga del interior aún está caliente y despide un curioso olor a verde, pero muy distinto al de las algas. Es como si oliera a bosque.

Me viene de pronto el recuerdo del olor de Shikamaru a la mente. Esa frescura de la tierra mojada frente al olor masculino del sudor... noto calor en las mejillas. Me maldigo en silencio y trato de disimular bajando la cara y mordiendo el pan. El olor a planta juguetea en mi paladar y algo más duro y sabroso se escacha bajo mis muelas.

–Tomillo y piñones–me dice Shikamaru, que debe pensar que estoy evaluando el sabor del pan.

–Está rico –susurro.

No es bueno que tenga estos pensamientos sobre él. No debería haberlo abrazado para empezar, pero eso ya está hecho, como no se puede cambiar hay que aceptarlo y punto. Pero la alianza... no podemos estar juntos por siempre. No podemos ganar los dos. Y parece que no llevo muy bien eso de querer matarlo, para ser sincera.

Tendré entonces que dejar que sea otro el que lo mate. Jirôbô sigue suelto por ahí, sería una buena salida que fuese él quien... Joder, ¿estoy pensando en quién podría matar a Shikamaru? Se me pone un mal cuerpo terrible, tanto que ya no me apetece más pan. Cojo los dos cachos y me los guardo en un bolsillo de la mochila.

–Vámonos ya, Shikamaru –le ordeno con voz de mandona y empiezo a descender por el tronco.

Desde el suelo le evalúo mientras baja: no me había fijado hasta ahora, pero es una puñetera ardilla. En diez segundos está a mi lado, terminando con un estilizado salto. Se gira hacia mi y me echa una de sus aburridas miradas que empiezan a parecerme graciosas y odiosas a la vez...

Bien, no me puedo permitir un segundo más de titubeo. Cuando quedemos cinco tributos le dejaré atrás.

* * *

Inmediatamente Shikamaru se convierte en el guía de la expedición. Yo durante el incendio salí corriendo como una posesa sin seguir dirección alguna, así que ahora mismo podría tener los postes a cinco metros y ni lo sabría. Él sin embargo parece tener una orientación sublime, cosa que de algún modo parece ser potenciada por el hecho de que su hábitat natural es el bosque.

No es difícil darse cuenta. En el desierto apenas importa cómo vayas pisando por ahí: si estás en duna los pies se te hunden, y en los terrenos duros hay pocos animales a los que cazar. Por eso mis pasos son pesados y tengo que esforzarme por mirar por dónde piso. En cambio él anda sigiloso, sin dejar rastro alguno, como si fuera un gato, sin dejar señales. Eso me crea confusión: yo di con él y con Shiho porque había pisadas en el suelo. Es cierto que la pobre chica parecía estar un poco tocada por esto de los Juegos, pero ¿acaso Shikamaru no la habría advertido?

Luego está el absoluto conocimiento que parece tener sobre toda la vida que hay a su alrededor. Conoce cada planta y cada árbol y no deja nunca de pararse a recoger hojas, frutos, flores o raíces. Debería enfadarme con él –estamos en los Juegos, la caminata que duraría un día se nos va a alargar demasiado y, sobre todo, no sabemos si estamos en una zona crítica – pero tengo suficiente curiosidad como para acallar parcialmente mi nerviosismo.

–¿Y qué le pasa a esa corteza?

–Es buena para el dolor de cabeza. Toma, cógete estos trozos –me tiende unos cuantos. El árbol del que los ha recogido tiene unas curiosas ramas finas que caen lánguidamente hasta rozar el suelo –. Se toma en infusión o masticando si no queda otra, pero nunca con heridas... nunca en ese caso.

–¿Por qué sabes tanto de plantas? –le pregunto cuando reanudamos la marcha.

Se encoje de hombros. –Sabiduría del distrito, supongo –mira para otro lado y yo tengo la impresión de que oculta algo.

–No es sólo eso, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes algún sanador en la familia? –realmente me gustaría preguntarle si lo aprendió en la biblioteca, pero no quiero sacar a Shiho.

–En cierto modo tengo varios. Mi madre es médico y mi clan sabe bastante... le gusta el bosque –por un segundo en su rostro aparece cierto orgullo.

–¿Tu clan? –Vaya, qué poco escucho esa palabra. Antes, cuando todavía había varios países y no existía Panem, tenían mucha importancia. Ahora la mayoría se han disgregado... o el Capitolio les ha obligado a disgregarse –¿Y cómo es?

–¿El clan Nara? Pues como una gran familia. Somos más de cincuenta...

Me echa una mirada extraña y veo que se le van los ojos a mi cuello. El reloj de arena, claro. Supongo que estará pensando en mi apellido, de la Arena. Creo que fue otro importante clan, como también lo era el de Sasori, de la Arena Roja.

La diferencia es que en el clan de Shikamaru son cincuenta y en el mío tres. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta... qué envidia me da.

Antes de que pueda seguir dándole vueltas al asunto empieza a andar de nuevo, contándome en susurros los nombres y propiedades de las cosas que ve alrededor. Verdaderamente es un chico listo...

Por la tarde llegamos a un pantano no muy grande que recuerdo con vaguedad: cuando huía del incendio me lo encontré y me tiré de cabeza, bebiendo de él sin preocuparme por si me intoxicaría. De momento parece que no va a ser así, por fortuna.

Nos paramos a comer algo y a rellenar nuestras botellas –esta vez sí que me tomo la molestia de purificar el agua. No es seguro hacer un fuego a estar horas, así que no podemos cocinar el conejo que he conseguido cazar esta mañana, pero nos comemos un paquete de galletas, algunas raíces que Shikamaru ha desenterrado y las pocas moras que quedaban. No es mucho, pero para ir tirando sirve.

–¿Quieres bañarte? –me dice él en un momento dado señalando el agua.

Estoy a punto de decir que no, pero entonces soy consciente de que llevo desde que pisé este bosque sin ducharme. ¿Cuántos días han pasado, ocho? De repente me doy mucho asco.

Le echo una mirada escéptica.

–¿Cómo sé que no huirás con mis cosas cuando me de la vuelta?

Pone los ojos en blanco.

–¿Otra vez molestando con eso? Coge esto; no me iré sin ella, te lo aseguro –se lleva las manos al cuello y se desabrocha la trenza de cuero de la que cuelga su hoja lacada.

–¡No! –Lucho para que no se me pongan las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. ¡Siempre me tiene que hacer sentir mal! –No tienes por qué darme eso, de verdad.

–Ahora te aguantas, por pesada –me lanza la hoja y la atrapo con las manos; el metal está caliente, como si fuera un trozo de su piel. ¿Un trozo de su piel? ¡Mira que soy cursi...! Ahora sí que me sonrojo con ganas.

Me llevo las manos dubitativamente al reloj de arena. La hoja es demasiado... íntima, debería corresponderle con mi propio colgante, pero no sé si soy capaz. Él adivina mis pensamientos y niega con la cabeza.

–No, eso tiene que quedarse contigo.

Se vuelve y se sienta a unos metros, tumbándose boca arriba y mirando el cielo. Me gustaría gritarle que debe hacer guardia, pero me siento tan mal que soy incapaz de decirle nada más.

Me pongo el collar –su collar –y me desnudo rápidamente. Al zambullirme en el agua fría noto cómo cada centímetro de mi piel se contrae, cómo el vello de mi cuerpo se pone de punta, y me siento ligeramente más viva. Al frotarme y ver la cantidad de porquería de la que me libero es cuando recuerdo de verdad cómo de bien se siente uno cuando se está limpio. Me deshago las cuatro coletas – ¿qué le hizo Itachi a mi pelo para que no se me deshiciesen en tantos días? Tendré que preguntarle... si vuelvo – y dejo que el pelo se empape bien. Incluso me concedo un par de minutos para flotar tranquilamente, los mechones haciéndome cosquillas en la espalda como si fueran algas.

¿Me estará mirando?

Cuando empiezo a arrugarme salgo del agua y me pongo la ropa interior en la orilla, para poder lavarme el barro de los pies y que no así no me ensucie las braguitas.

–Ya puedes mirar.

Se vuelve y me echa un vistazo, ceñudo. Se queda él también en ropa interior y se zambulle en el pantano. Me pongo los pantalones y me siento donde estaba él, dejando que el solo acaricie mi piel, mientras le oigo retozar en el agua como si fuera un pato.

Trato de peinarme como puedo aunque, como siempre, mi pelo se niega. Saco un shuriken y me corto unos cuantos nudos – seguro que Blandita, Tontita y Payasita, las mujeres de mi equipo de preparación, están chillando de terror en el Capitolio. Tampoco me extrañaría, porque cuando las bolas de pelo caen al suelo y evalúo los daños compruebo que me he hecho unos trasquilones terribles. ¡Bah! ¡Para qué molestarse! Sacudo la cabeza para echármelo para atrás y me tumbo como había hecho Shikamaru para contemplar el cielo.

Y descubro así que se ha formado tanta niebla en este rato que ni siquiera veo las copas de los árboles.

Me pongo de pie de un salto y con un movimiento que parece reflejo cojo el arco y el carca; esta niebla no puede ser natural, nunca se podría formar tan rápidamente. Sé que es inútil, qué puede hacer una flecha contra una, yo qué sé, niebla tóxica o lo que quiera que pueda ser esto. Casi ni me atrevo a inhalar, pero lo tengo que hacer para no ahogarme y acabo comprobando que no hay problema, que la niebla no es mortífera.

Me giro en redondo para mirar hacia el pantano pero apenas lo distingo. ¿Cómo ha aparecido algo así tan repentinamente? ¿Qué toca ahora? ¿Qué juego nos está reservando Kisame ahora, relamiéndose esos dientes triangulares desde su sala de operaciones?

Entonces llega desde lo lejos un grito de terror.

Viene desde muy abajo por la ladera, puede que a varios cientos de metros, pero el bosque es silencioso y cualquier crujido de cualquier hoja se oye. Mi instinto me pide huir, me aconseja salir pitando de este sitio cuesta arriba, incluso que deje atrás mi mochila y a Shikamaru. Pero antes que prudente soy curiosa, por lo que salgo corriendo ladera abajo en busca del dueño de ese grito.

–¡Ahora vuelvo! –exclamo en voz alta para avisar a Shikamaru. Oigo que me contesta algo, pero con lo poco que le conozco sé que va a ser una advertencia y yo ahora no estoy interesada en eso.

Otro grito rompe el silencio y esta vez sé que es una chica. ¿Tayuya quizá? En ese caso puede que no sea tan suicida ir hacia donde está... puede que sea el momento idóneo para acabar con ella. Acelero el paso; esta vez no sonaba tan alejado.

No quiero reconocerlo, pero de nuevo se ha apoderado de mi este instinto asesino que no creía tener.

La niebla aumenta tanto a cada paso que doy que llega un punto en el que ni siquiera veo mis pies. Me acabo parando, incómoda por la desagradable sensación de estar indefensa. ¿Qué sentido tiene llenar todo con una niebla así? Las cámaras no podrás captar bien a los tributos de esta manera... ¿y qué sentido tiene sumirnos en una horrible trampa si no nos pueden ver mientras morimos?

Me quedo quieta para concentrarme en los sonidos y no tardo en escuchar movimiento no muy lejos de mí, a unos treinta metros. Me deslizo como una lagartija hacia el sonido y cuando apenas me quedan diez oigo un gemido. Me invade un inquietante sentimiento: esto empieza a parecerse demasiado a lo que ocurrió hace unas cuantas noches con Moegi... y eso no me gusta. Otra vez me veo en la tesitura de elegir entre la vida de una chica y mis patrocinadores.

Otro gemido más. Está claro que está herida. Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con la niebla, si sabrá ella algo acerca de esos postes y las distancias que se eliminan cada día. Antes de que pueda contenerme digo:

–¿Estás bien?

Incluso en mi ceguera puedo notar cómo la persona se queda quieta, repentinamente alerta. Vale, eso quiere decir que no tenía ni idea de que me había acercado; eso está bien, así la pillo desprevenida y lo más probable es que desarmada. Como no responde insisto:

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sabes de qué es esta niebla?

La chica sigue sin responder pero su respiración se vuelve más fuerte; mal indicio. Con el mayor sigilo del mundo saco una flecha del carcaj y me preparo para disparar. Este patético acercamiento no ha servido para nada.

Entonces se oye un rápido movimiento y algo me golpea la frente.

Caigo hacia atrás, aturdida, golpeándome de nuevo la cabeza contra algo en el suelo; no pierdo el arco en la caída, pero se me cae la flecha. Lo poco de los árboles que llego a ver parece fundirse durante unos segundos en una niebla verdosa, hasta que una figura que podría ser humana aparece en mi campo de visión, balanceándose.

Ahogo un grito: tiene el cuerpo cubierto de una especie de dardos de madera y por las heridas donde se le han clavado salen finas líneas de sangre. Sus ojos están desorbitados, ojos de loca, como si estuviera conmocionada por el miedo. Entiendo entonces cuál ha sido la tortura de los Vigilantes esta vez: asaetear a los tributos y servirse de la niebla para sembrar la confusión. Es incluso posible que la chica piense que he sido yo la que le ha tirado los dardos.

Se tira encima mío y, a falta de algo mejor, intento golpearla con el arco, pero éste se queda atrapado entre nuestros cuerpos. Ya está encima mío y me araña y golpea con los puños, aunque es tan débil y está tan delgada por la inanición que apenas me hace daño. Trato de apartarla de mi empujándole con la mano la cabeza, pero atrapa entre sus dientes mi mano y muerde con fuerza; eso sí que duele bastante. Mis shuriken están junto al pantano así que no tengo ese recurso, pero al menos sigo teniendo mi fuerza: consigo darle un buen rodillazo y aprovecho los segundos de aturdimiento para lanzarla con los pies lejos de mí.

Mientras yo intento organizarme con mi arco y mi carcaj veo cómo se levanta penosamente del suelo, observándome con esos ojos suyos llenos de terror. Parece drogada y seguramente sea así, esos dardos podrían estar envenenados.

En ese momento una voz de chico irrumpe entre la niebla:

–¡Temari!

Es Shikamaru. Está muy lejos, pero se está acercando. Mi corazón da un salto, seguramente de miedo, o quizá alivio.

La chica reacciona con miedo a esa voz, y cuando se da cuenta de que la reconozco toma medidas drásticas. Se agacha y coge una piedra que tiene a mano y que está lo suficientemente afilada para que tema por mi seguridad.

Saco una flecha del carcaj – parece que he perdido la otra – y la coloco en el arco. La chica pega un grito cuando lo ve y no se atreve a atacar, en vez de eso sale corriendo ladera arriba, de donde viene la voz de Shikamaru. Me entra pánico.

–¡No! –chillo. Disparo a la niebla, esta niebla que hace que ni siquiera vea mis manos. Oigo el silbido que hace la flecha al cortar el aire y tras unos segundos cómo choca contra algo.

Trato de ponerme en pie para dar caza a la chica, pero el golpe que me dio en la cabeza con su primera piedra debió ser bastante fuerte, porque doy unos cuantos traspiés y caigo sobre la tierra húmeda. El suelo del bosque se siente como una canoa bajo mi cuerpo.

Me quedo medio minuto así, desesperada porque el vaivén pare, ansiosa por ponerme en pie y proteger a Shikamaru de esa loca. Si consigue dar con él y se lanza a la locura es posible que le haga daño... incluso que le mate.

Cuando estoy tratando de incorporarme otra vez, con mucha lentitud para que no haya problemas, otro fuerte sonido golpea el bosque.

Un cañonazo.

Suelto un grito ahogado. ¿Quién ha muerto? ¿Ha sido mi flecha? La he disparado hace ya dos o tres minutos. Demasiado tiempo si fue en la cabeza, demasiado rápido si fue en otro sitio del cuerpo, porque sería mucha suerte haberle acertado en el corazón. ¿Y si ella lo ha conseguido?

–No –me oigo sollozar. Sin importarme esta vez mi balanceo me pongo en pie y me dirijo dando tumbos hacia donde creo que la chica desapareció. Sus huellas están frescas en el suelo y de alguna manera consigo seguirlas, aunque la niebla quiera borrarlas y confundirme.

Choco contra un tronco y caigo de boca contra algo cálido. No, no es tronco, es un cuerpo. Me aparto con un grito entre el pánico y la repugnancia y cuando ya no hay contacto físico me permito mirarlo y comprobar lo que tanto miedo me da. No es Shikamaru.

No acerté ni en la cabeza ni en el corazón, sino en el cuello. La chica ha conseguido arrancarse la flecha, pero de alguna manera la yugular reventó y se ha desangrado. Normal entonces que no haya tardado demasiado en morir... aunque sí lo suficiente para que sea consciente de que se muere.

Otro cadáver para mi lista de asesinatos. Había desterrado de mi cerebro la muerte de Kin, pero lo cierto es que fue ayer... Sí que me doy prisa en volver a la carga. Noto cómo las lágrimas se derraman por mis mejillas, pero tengo el corazón tan apagado que podría ser niebla empañando mi piel.

Le quito la flecha de la mano mientras los ojos vidriosos parecen bailar a mi alrededor por mi mareo; los dedos están fríos pese a que aún no ha tenido tiempo para perder la temperatura corporal, y también están rígidos y manchados de sangre. Donde los dardos se han clavado se están formando hinchazones amoratados que liberan un pus amarillento y maloliente. Me pongo en pie para alejarme de ella todo lo que pueda pero apenas consigo apartarme un par de metros para vomitar.

–¡Temari!

Me vuelvo hacia la voz, ligeramente aliviada.

–Por aquí...

No le veo hasta que prácticamente está encima mío, rodeándome con sus brazos, palpando con sus manos mi cuerpo. El repentino ataque que he sufrido me provoca miedo y trato de apartarle, aunque luego el lado racional de mi mente me recuerda que hace un rato me ha dicho que su madre era médico y lo más probable es que él también tenga algo de idea... por eso siempre me cura.

No para de maldecir entre dientes, increpándome todo tipo de cosas que sólo me hacen querer pegarle. Palpa el chichón que me está saliendo en la cabeza y al retirar la mano veo que la tiene manchada de abundante sangre; debo de tener una buena herida. Ser consciente de ello hace que me maree un poco y, para mi sorpresa, Shikamaru me pasa el brazo por la cintura para mantenerme en pie contra él. Para mi sorpresa noto su piel contra la mía, no era consciente de que ninguno de los dos lleva nada aparte de la ropa interior y los pantalones. El acostumbrado escalofrío de advertencia que siempre tengo cuando él está cerca se dispara por mi espalda.

Termina su escueto reconocimiento parándose en la mano que me ha mordido la chica. No es demasiado profunda, pero noto los latidos de mi corazón en ella, ardientes. Murmura algo que suena a "contagio" y se lleva la herida a la boca, succionando un poco y escupiendo al suelo después. Después me mira a los ojos directamente con su habitual ceño fruncido y me quedo obnubilada con una pequeña gota de mi sangre a punto de resbalar por su labio inferior.

Y no sé si es esa gotita, si es mi desesperación o ese maldito olor suyo el que hace que mi boca vaya directa hacia su cuello.

Se ha visto miles de veces en los Juegos: chicos adolescentes dejándose llevar por sus hormonas; niñas prepúberes de doce o trece años queriendo probar cosas de mayores. Los tributos encuentran amantes entre aquellos con los que se tienen que matar. A los del Capitolio les encanta y suele ser un componente bastante morboso en la arena –sobre todo por la cantidad de tributos que son asesinados por esta distracción. No es de extrañar que se desfoguen: cuando uno tiene la muerte tan cerca los únicos instintos que sobreviven son los más primarios... y entre ellos está el del sexo.

¿Y quién no quiere destrozarse a orgasmos cuando apenas le quedan días, u horas incluso, de vida?

No pensé que me fuera a pasar a mí, la verdad. Esa extraña necesidad que me entra de repente de morder la piel de su cuello, de meter las manos entre su pelo, parece superar cualquier pensamiento de advertencia. El agua ha borrado el olor a sudor y a fruta de ayer, pero no me hace falta más aroma que el suyo natural para perder el control.

Quizá esperaba que me apartara, pero lo cierto es que tampoco me extraña que no sólo no lo haga, sino que parezca corresponderme a la perfección. Oigo un jadeo y noto cómo sus torpes manos van directos hacia mi espalda bordeando la precaria ropa interior, y la caricia se nota tan intensa como si tratase de fundirse con mi piel.

Sus manos bajan y noto cómo me agarra y me eleva – vaya, no esperaba que fuese tan fuerte – hasta hacerme chocar contra un árbol. Nuestras pieles arden la una contra la otra y yo no paro de pensar que todo el mundo nos estará viendo, tengo unos hermanos y un tío que nunca querría que me viesen en esta actitud, y aparte esto está terriblemente mal porque mañana mismo podría estar atravesando su estómago a flechazos... pero cuando ésta vez se lanza él contra mi cuello y mi pecho pienso que lo mismo es una suerte que haya tanta niebla.

Se me escapa un gemido y noto cómo sus manos me aprietan más fuerte al oírlo. Hay algo dentro de mí que parece estar derritiéndose y el hecho de que él se haya colocado entre mis piernas lo acelera todavía más. Si no fuera por esta lluvia...

La lluvia. Abro los ojos y algunas gotas se cuelan como lágrimas en ellos. Es cosa de los Vigilantes otra vez, por supuesto. Saben qué está pasando y no quieren perdérselo. Somos un buen espectáculo ahora mismo. Noto el fuego en mi interior siendo transformado en ira.

La cosa empeora cuando por arte de magia se me aparece el rostro de Shiho y cómo la trataba Shikamaru. El estómago me da un vuelco.

Por no hablar que hay un cadáver a unos pocos metros...

Tanta información a la vez termina por enfriarme del todo.

Yo nunca he sido así, y no lo seré a unos días de mi muerte. Me siento terriblemente sucia y miserable; todo este juego me repugna de repente. _Ya has tenido suficiente espectáculo por hoy, Kisame. Creo que por hoy sigo mereciendo sobrevivir._

Reúno fuerzas y aparto a Shikamaru de mi con violencia. No sé si quiero saber qué cara pone, pero no me doy la oportunidad de averiguarlo. Antes de que él pueda hacer nada yo ya me he sumergido en la poca niebla que queda, alejándome, recomponiendo mi expresión para que cuando las cámaras vuelvan a grabarme con efectividad no parezca que me rompo en pedazos...

* * *

**Radioactive - Imagine Dragons **- no me la quitaba de la cabeza mientras escribía la última parte!

* * *

_Añadido: resulta que me encanta morder, a todo el mundo... no se nota, ¿a que no? xD_

_Ahhh... espero que no me estéis odiando demasiado..._

_Ahora mismo me pongo a contestar todos los reviews de la semana anterior! En cuanto cene! (arrrghhgasñdhfcas)_

_Y por cierto... MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. Después de mi bajón del último capítulo muchos de vosotros me habéis escrito para darme ánimos y cariño. Tanto que me habéis hecho sentir mal por escribir ese mensaje tan pesimista! En serio, me hicisteis quitarme muchas tonterías de la cabeza._

_Además, me ha servido para tomar una decisión: este fanfic es mío y solo mío y yo decidiré hasta el último capítulo cómo debe ser. Si hay algo que no os gusta lo sentiré, pero pienso plasmar mis ideas tal y como las veo... si no, no tiene ni alma, ni autenticidad ni nada._

_Sobre el capítulo en cuestión... NI OS IMAGINÁIS LO QUE ME HA COSTADO. Eso es en parte el motivo por el que me ha llevado tanto tiempo. A ver si ahora aligero un poco, que yo creo que el siguiente será más fácil._

_Pues eso... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =) wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_~Yoake!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**If you pull, then I'll push too deep **_  
_**and I'll fall right back to you...**_

* * *

La chica de esta tarde ha resultado ser del distrito 6. Me lo ha dicho el cielo nocturno cuando su rostro ha aparecido proyectado en el recuento diario de caídos. En esa foto parece otra persona, con algo de color en las mejillas y los ojos alegres. En cambio lo de hoy era una criatura terrible, todo huesos, heridas llenas de hediondo pus; no había ni rastro de la chica que había sido. ¿Cuántos años tenía, catorce como mucho?

Ahora estarán preparando su cuerpo, limpiándola y vistiéndola. Mi padre me contó una vez que a los tributos fallecidos los enviaban a casa vestidos con la ropa con la que iban a la arena. Qué gusto más sádico el del Capitolio. Es como si quisieran dejar un mensaje: "ni muertos estaréis libres de nosotros".

Ni muertos estaremos libres.

A Shikamaru se le escapa un ronquido. Frunzo el ceño y me muevo un poco para observarle entre las hojas; está durmiendo unos metros por debajo de mí. Ha querido quedarse él para vigilar argumentando tonterías acerca de la pedrada de mi cabeza y cosas así, pero me ha bastado amenazarle con una flecha para disuadirle. No tenía ganas de discutir, la verdad. Quizá por compensar ha puesto trampas al pie del árbol, si hay suerte mañana tendremos algún conejo para nuestras barrigas.

Observo cómo su pecho sube y baja lentamente con las respiraciones. Tiene la boca abierta, una pose poco sexy para dormir mientras te observan; se me escapa una sonrisa. Cuando salí huyendo de él esta tarde no reaccionó de ninguna manera especial; se limitó a ir hacia la chica muertas y estudiar los dardos de sus heridas. Acabó diciéndome que aunque no le hubiese disparado la flecha seguramente el veneno la habría matado. No lo dice en voz alta, pero sé que con eso quiere hacerme sentir un poco menos culpable.

Yo no le he contestado; tendría que responderle que la maté para que ella no le pudiese hacer daño. Y no hay nada de lo que me apetezca hablar menos... exceptuando quizá el hecho de que esta tarde me he tirado a su cuello.

–Idiota –me dijo en voz baja. Aprieto en mi chichón para castigarme un poco con el dolor. Tampoco viene mal para mantenerse despierta.

Queda una noche muy larga por delante; le he tenido que prometer a Shikamaru que le despertaría para cambiar el turno, pero no lo voy a hacer. Sé que el insomnio no me dejaría dormir ni aunque quisiera, y tengo demasiado miedo de lo que podría llegar a soñar.

No es que tema encontrarme en sueños los rostros de mis víctimas; lo que temo es encontrarme esos ojos castaños, esa coleta. Temo verle a él y notar sus labios en sueños y que al despertame sea incapaz de abandonarle.

Quedamos siete en la arena; dos para que la alianza se rompa. Dos, ni uno más.

La noche sigue avanzando sin incidentes; mi evidente falta de sueño tan sólo hace que me sienta más nerviosa, pero no desfallecida. Ya ha amanecido cuando Shikamaru se despierta por la misma razón por la que yo doy un bote en la rama: otro cañonazo.

Del mismo modo que él se remueve dentro de su saco para encontrarme con la vista yo me muevo en la rama hasta dar con él. Ambos soltamos un perceptible suspiro de alivio, aunque tras la tranquilidad inicial no tardan en llegar de nuevo todas las cosas que implica. Estamos más cerca todavía de quedarnos solos los dos.

–Bueno días –le digo escuetamente.

–No me has despertado para la guardia –señala, aunque no parece importarle demasiado.

–Estás más guapo dormido –lo digo para hacerle rabiar, pero la verdad es que tiene cierta gracia. También puede ser que después de no conseguir nunca que Gaara se duerma, cualquier chico que lo haga con esa facilidad me parece un bendito.

Se pone rojo, pero se distrae mirando algo por encima de mi cabeza. Un paracaídas se está balanceando, recién enganchado a una rama.

–¿Otro más? Parece que nos quieren mucho por el Capitolio –digo bien alto para que lo registren los micrófonos que nos espían y añadiendo una sonrisa a mi rostro para parecer agradecida (y lo estoy).

Desengancho la cestita de mimbre que está atada a él; tiene una bolsa de papel marrón que esconde algo de comida caliente y de muy buen olor, y también trae una especie de estuche de lata, de unos doce centímetros de largo y no mucho grosor. Lo cojo y le doy vueltas sin entender para qué nos puede servir.

Para entonces Don Ardilla Humana ya ha salido del saco y ha subido hasta donde estoy. Cuando ve el estuche suelta una exclamación y me lo arranca de las manos.

–No me lo puedo creer –masculla. Presionando sobre una pestaña que tiene a la mitad de su largura lo abre y desvela lo que a mi juicio puede que sea el regalo de los Juegos más extraño y menos útil de todos los tiempos: cuatro cigarrillos.

Se queda congelado observando los cigarrillos, arrugando el ceño con ese gesto que me hace pensar que está analizando miles de cosas. Yo estoy boquiabierta, no doy crédito. ¿Cómo es posible? Es decir, ya ha pasado más de una semana, a estas alturas los regalos estarán carísimos. ¿Por qué iba a malgastar el mentor de Shikamaru el precioso dinero de los patrocinadores en algo tan poco útil en la supervivencia? ¡Ni que lloviese el dinero!

¿O es que quizá sí que nos sobra? Recuerdo una vez más nuestra escena de ayer; ¿acaso hemos conmovido lo suficiente a la gente del Capitolio como para que se vuelvan así de locos? Si es así, qué impresionables que son... o cuánto aburrimiento tienen.

–Bueno, y eso... ¿lo has mirado? –me pregunta Shikamaru señalando con la cabeza la bolsa de papel, aunque sigue pareciendo estar atontado.

–Ah, sí –reacciono y la abro. Ahora se me escapa a mí otra exclamación, aunque esta es de gusto – ¡Castañas asadas! Oh, te quiero, Baki –le digo al bosque.

Cojo una y me la llevo a la nariz, como hice ayer con el pan. Las castañas no son un alimento típico en mi distrito, necesitan zonas más frías, así que se podría decir que las pocas que hay son traídas de otros distritos y sólo unos cuantos afortunados pueden afrontar el dinero que cuestan. Uno de los recuerdos que tenía de mi madre es que tenía debilidad por las castañas y aprovechaba que tenía todo el dinero del mundo –ganar los Juegos no sólo tiene de bueno sobrevivir, también están los premios – para comprarse todas las que quería y más. Luego cuando murió y mi padre nos llevó al desierto aquellos pequeños caprichos desaparecieron como parte de nuestro "entrenamiento", aunque alguna docena caía en aquellas ocasiones en las que nos llevaba a las zonas costeras.

Personalmente, aunque crudas también me gusten, las prefiero con diferencia asadas. De hecho, diría que es mi dulce favorito. Es algo muy personal, algo que sólo conocería de mí mi familia. ¿Significa eso que han hablado con mi familia?

Shikamaru me está mirando con un gesto interrogante.

–Es una de mis comidas favoritas –le explico comenzando a pelar la castaña.

–¿Hay muchos castaños en el desierto? –dice con cierta burla.

–Para los ganadores de los Juegos hay hasta glaciares –rebato metiéndomela entera en la boca. Está riquísima, por supuesto. Se me entrecierran los ojos de placer.

Shikamaru suelta un bufido de risa y yo le tiro las peladuras. Se las aparta y se reclina a mi lado con gran tranquilidad, como si ayer no hubiésemos estado muriéndonos de vergüenza mientras cenábamos. Saca uno de los cigarrillos de lo que ha resultado ser una pitillera y con una de sus cerillas lo enciende. Da una larga calada con los ojos cerrados y después exhala con lentitud. Realmente parece estar disfrutándolo.

–Gracias... Kurenai –musita.

Da otra calada. Es exactamente igual que la noche de las entrevistas, la última antes de que empezasen los Juegos. Tenía la misma actitud que tiene ahora, como si el universo a su alrededor se hubiese desvanecido y quedasen él, el pitillo y sus pensamientos, sean cuales sean. Pero hay algo que a pesar de todo no encaja. Casi siempre parece estar tranquilo, si es que la seguridad se puede entender como una forma de tranquilidad. Cuando hay algo extraño, como cuando recibimos los panes y la medicina para mis pies de parte de nuestros patrocinadores, estaba muy alerta, analizando en su mente cada detalle. Pero esta vez no parece hacer ningún esfuerzo para entender el por qué de su inútil regalo, cuando lo que yo he recibido es totalmente práctico. No parece estar preocupado por lo que yo, que es que posiblemente su mentora no espera que vuelva y le ha enviado un detalle de despedida.

Me mira de reojo, lo noto aunque no le pueda ver el rostro por la postura. Debe estar notando ni desasosiego, reflejo de las negativas ideas que se me están ocurriendo para explicar todo esto. Se mueve y se acerca a mi oído, y cuando lo hace me rodea una nube de humo, tan dulce como el de aquella noche en el tejado. Me susurra:

–No seas tan lista, ¿quieres?

Se me encoje el corazón. Como siempre, nos hablamos diciendo sólo la mitad, dejando que el otro intuya lo que realmente quiere decir. _No seas tan lista. No aciertes con tus pensamientos. No te des cuenta que de todas las opciones la peor es la correcta._

Le han mandado ese regalo porque su mentora sabe qué es lo que querría antes de morir... lo que haría antes del final.

Por algún motivo que no entiendo Shikamaru ha determinado que no va a volver de la arena.

* * *

Me tomo otra de mis preciosas castañas y convenzo a Shikamaru para que tome alguna. Las acompañamos con la carne del conejo que sobró anoche –hicimos una hoguera al anochecer sin temor porque viesen el humo, protegidos por los restos de niebla que quedaron tras la breve lluvia – y también nos comemos lo poco de los panes que nos quedó ayer. Es un desayuno apetitoso y nutritivo se mire por donde se mire y, en cierto modo, entrañable: entre las castañas y el pan es como tener un pie en casa.

Arrancamos a andar nada más recoger, ligeramente ansiosos porque no debemos estar ya muy lejos de los postes y ambos queremos entender un poco mejor de qué va toda esta historia. Caminamos en silencio y a buen paso, esta vez sin que Shikamaru se pare a recoger demasiadas cosas, supongo que ya tendrá de casi todo lo que hay por aquí. Yo me dedico a escuchar los sonidos que me llegan del bosque: unos pájaros canturrean con jovialidad, al parecer se llaman sinsajos. Shikamaru me explicó ayer que en su distrito hay muchísimos y que están acostumbrados a imitar las melodías humanas.

Aún así tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para realmente pararme a apreciar los cantarines pájaros. Si Baki y los patrocinadores han sabido que me gustan tanto las castañas es porque o mis hermanos o mi tío han debido de comentar algo para la televisión. He recordado que cuando quedan ocho tributos o menos suelen ir a entrevistar a sus familias y sus amigos, deseosos de conocer un poco más a aquellos que se están matando en la arena. Después de esas entrevistas no suelen quedar muchos días antes de que los Juegos terminen, pues lo que siguen vivos para entonces son prácticamente "finalistas".

Ciertamente, Shikamaru y yo somos finalistas. Era consciente de que quedábamos pocos, pero la verdad es que no había pensado mucho en la posibilidad de volver a casa. He estado tan centrada en hacer lo que tenía que hacer –comer, dormir, matar – que ni siquiera estaba recordando que tenía motivos para todo ello. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me he planteado nada para el futuro a largo plazo; lo único que existía era la Cosecha y todo lo que venía después, mi padre ya se encargó de transformar mi vida en una entrenamiento. ¿Acaso puedo empezar a soñar con algo más? Recuerdo mis pensamientos antes de llegar a la arena; lo único que tenía en mente es que me iba a morir sin haber tenido ni siquiera un beso... qué montón de tonterías.

Observo a Shikamaru con detenimiento cuando va por delante de mí. Él sí que dijo varias cosas que querría hacer si volvía de la arena. No las recuerdo pero sí me suena que eran cosas sencillas, como casarse y tener hijos, chorradas por el estilo. Eso hace que me moleste todavía más el tema de los cigarros. Aunque hayamos evitado hablar del tema está claro que ambos sabemos que no podemos volver los dos y, dejando de lado mi instinto de supervivencia, no sé si tiene mucho sentido que muera alguien con deseos de vivir y sobreviva otro, o sea yo, que le es indiferente.

–Temari –susurra en un momento dado Shikamaru –, ¿es eso un poste?

Su dedo señala hacia un reflejo brillante que se adivina entre la maleza. El corazón se me acelera. Los dos salimos corriendo hasta llegar al poste sin preocuparnos más por el ruido de nuestras pisadas o el volumen de nuestra voz.

Es igual que los otros que vi: liso, pulido y con el único detalle distintivo del número. A la altura de mis vista hay grabado un 71. Se lo señalo a Shikamaru, sabiendo que querrá esta información.

–Están numerados.

–Ya veo –dice pensativo. Está jugueteando con sus dedos a toda prisa, aunque cada vez va bajando más y más la velocidad hasta dejarlos quietos. Estoy segura de que es alguna forma de entrar en trance para concentrarse al máximo.

Entonces parece reaccionar. Me coge de la mano (¿¡me coge de la mano!?) y tira de mi con determinación.

–¡Vamos –exclama con urgencia –, tenemos que ver en qué poste se han quedado los Vigilantes!

–Espera, espera –le digo haciendo fuerza para contener su empuje –, ¿me estás proponiendo que vayamos ladera abajo, de boca hacia el peligro? ¿Y qué pasa con tus "eso es problemático" y bla bla blá?

–Podemos hacerlo corriendo, llegamos, lo vemos y nos volvemos –está tan serio y decidido que no le contesto y, además, me muero por hacerlo. Al final su tirón es tan fuerte que arranco a correr detrás de él.

Empezamos a pasar postes sin extrañarnos, pero cuando llegamos diez me empiezo a inquietar: es demasiada distancia y yo no he olvidado la carrera que tuve que echarme por culpa de la marea de ácido. Cuando vamos por el poste número 60 estoy bastante desesperada, pero empieza a adivinarse algo de claridad, indicativo de un claro.

Al fin llegamos al límite del bosque. El espectáculo es desolador: es como si hubiesen barrido con un huracán kilómetros y kilómetros de terreno. Nada de árboles ni animales, tan sólo tierra, roca y algún tipo de líquido, quizá más ácido. No metería un pie ahí ni loca. ¿Cuántos seres vivos habrán muerto en este afán destructivo de los Vigilantes? Lo curioso es que los postes siguen intactos en sus sitios, dejando bien claro que la destrucción no ha sido para nada aleatoria.

Una bruma extraña se extiende sobre el terreno, más extraña todavía si la combinas con el radiante sol del cielo. Shikamaru fija por un segundo sus ojos en el horizonte con un gesto mitad soñador, mitad decepcionado.

–¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto intrigada.

–Nada... esperaba ver el mar.

_Oh._ Claro, si naces en un distrito sin mar no lo ves en toda tu vida. Me permito un segundo para recordar mi hogar; desde luego, la vida sin la presencia del gran azul no sería lo mismo.

Shikamaru ya está mirando el poste que está en el límite del bosque; yo también me acerco y distingo el número: 54. Tras unos segundos se agacha hasta quedar en cuclillas y se pone a dibujar con un palo en el barro del suelo. Le observo incrédula.

–Shikamaru, estamos en...

–Necesito que me ayudes a pensar –me interrumpe sin volverse hacia mí–. ¿Te acuerdas que habíamos pensado que cada día iba aumentando una distancia de más? Pues no es así. Mira.

En la tierra húmeda ha escrito lo siguiente:

_8 días_

_1 + 2 + 3 + 4 + 5 + 6 +7 + 8 = 45_

Me muerdo el labio, molesta; habría estado bien esta explicación, era la más sencilla. Pero no he olvidado que el día del ácido, que fue el segundo, los Vigilantes barrieron una sola distancia, no las dos que proponía esta teoría. Claramente estábamos equivocados.

–¿No llevamos nueve días? –pregunto.

–Contando hoy sí, nueve. Pero todavía no ha pasado... lo que tenga que pasar. Y no sabemos cuántas distancias van a ser esta vez.

Se me ponen los pelos de punta. Miro a mi alrededor como si en cualquier momento fuese a aparecer cualquier cosa terrible, pero lo único que veo es un enorme y repulsivo escarabajo en el árbol más cercano a mi. Ésta vez soy yo la que le coge de la mano a él y tira para levantarlo.

–Ya has visto el número –le digo –, salgamos de aquí echando leches.

Suelta un quejido molesto cuando le alzo, pero no se resiste. Mientras le llevo entre los árboles esquivando escarabajos (qué asco, esta zona está llena) él sigue divagando en voz alta.

–Vale, hay que pensar como si sólo hubiesen pasado ocho días. El primero hubo una explosión, pero también el quinto. Ése ya es un detalle importante del problema.

–¿Por qué? –le siseo entre dientes, espantando un mosquito que revolotea delante mío.

–¡Porque el resto de los días ha habido algo distinto cada uno! El ácido, los dardos, el fuego... Que señalen el quinto día debe ser algún tipo de pista.

–Ya, bueno. Pongamos que es una pista. ¿Qué significa?

–No lo sé. Creo que querían que nos fijásemos en eso. Si supiéramos cuántos postes recorrió ese día...

–Pero podremos saber cuántos van a recorrer hoy... ¡Joder, qué asco! –He escachado con la bota una enorme cucaracha, tan grande como un limón.

–Es verdad –dice Shikamaru. Su voz suena bastante tranquila, lo cual me impresiona: cuando a mí se me resiste un acertijo me enfado bastante, pero él parece tener bastante autocontrol –. Se me tiene que estar escapando algo...

–Ah, sí –le interrumpo acordándome de algo–, antes te estabas confundiendo con los dos primeros días. Te dije que se eliminaron sólo una distancia cada uno, no una el primero y dos el segundo.

–¿En serio? ¡Eso lo cambia todo! Ya no puede ser una sucesión geométrica o aritmética... Al no haber un factor en la progresión que...

Sigue hablándose a sí mismo soltando cosas que me resultan incomprensible, tanto que ni sé de qué me habla. Sacudo la cabeza sin saber si estar molesta o confundida. ¿Por qué demonios sabe esas cosas? Esas... matemáticas no me las han enseñado a mi. En la escuela del distrito no se exige tanto nivel.

–¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? –le digo con irritación.

–Ay, Temari. Creo que ya entiendo por qué me pusieron el once. Y por qué a Shiho el siete.

_Bam._ Las palabras de Shikamaru impactan sobre mí como un disparo. El once. ¿¡Y Shiho un siete!? ¡De eso no me había enterado! _Claro que no idiota, estabas demasiado ocupada alucinando con la nota de Shikamaru._

Estaba tirando de él con tanta fuerza que el impulso le hace frenar contra mí, pero yo le aparto con fuerza, quizá demasiada.

–¿Cómo que ya sabes por qué tienes un once? ¿Es que acaso te pusieron la nota que les dio la gana?

Mi corazón late con fuerza. No he olvidado el encuentro con Kisame, ese asqueroso ser, y cómo me puso ese diez inmerecido. Ese diez que habría sido un once... pero se lo llevó Shikamaru. ¿En serio también fue porque sí? Entonces, ¿qué determinó que yo me llevase un punto menos? ¿Tengo menos valor? No soy de las que llevan bien tener el orgullo herido...

Se rasca la nuca.

–Si. No. Bueno, ahora sí.

–¿Me estás vacilando? –de repente me siento enfadada. ¿Es que acaso no es tan inteligente como da a entender? ¿Qué puede tener tan interesante para tener ese once?

–No, Temari. Simplemente que Shiho y yo sabíamos bastantes matemáticas.

–Shiho y tú, ya veo –eso sólo me cabrea todavía más –. ¿Me quieres decir cómo una chica como ella tiene un siete?

Entonces la cara de Shikamaru se transforma: un brillo peligroso aparece en sus ojos y toda señal afable se le borra.

–¿Una chica como ella? –suelta un resoplido –. Eres idiota. Te dejaste engañar aquel día en los entrenamientos. Por supuesto que trabajaba con ella en la biblioteca, pero también hacíamos otras cosas. Le dije que le mintiese a todo el mundo.

Eso sí que es una sorpresa. Me quedo bloqueada un segundo digiriendo el hecho de que esa pardilla me engañase. De por sí ya me hace sentir tonta, pero el hecho de que Shikamaru lo previniese me hace rectificar y pensar que sí, es inteligente, mucho más de lo que yo había estimado.

–Seguro que luego os reísteis mucho de mí juntitos –respondo con voz venenosa.

–Shiho es criptóloga, Temari –trata de explicarme, pero le interrumpo.

–¿Criptóloga, eh? ¡Pues bien por ella! ¿Sabes qué? No tengo ni puta idea de lo que es eso porque no tenía una puta biblioteca a la que ir en mi distrito. ¡Y no me importa morirme sin saberlo!

Intento alejarme de él y dejarlo ahí solo, pero él me caza por la chaqueta y me obliga a mirarle. Esta vez destila furia.

–¿Te consideras una desgraciada? Los tributos de tu distrito sois profesionales, ganáis casi siempre. Te han educado para esto. ¿Acaso la criptología le habría servido de algo a Shiho si le hubieses hecho lo que le hiciste a la chica del 3? ¡Tú eres la afortunada!

–¿Afortunada? –suelto una risa histérica – ¿Mi hermano Gaara es afortunado por haberse quedado loco? ¿Mi madre es afortunada por estar muerta? ¿Tener un padre que se ha volado la cabeza es ser afortunada?

–¡No eres la única que ha perdido a alguien –grita Shikamaru – y vas a ser la que salga viva de aquí!

–¿Por qué, porque me vas a salvar tú? ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

Antes de que pueda pensar una sola frase he sacado una flecha y la tengo preparada con la cuerda de mi arco bien estirada, la punta metálica apuntando hacia el corazón de Shikamaru. Él no reacciona, se limita a mirarme con hartazgo.

–Muy bien –susurra –, dispara.

Quiero hacerlo. Estoy rabiosa, no soy capaz de pensar. Aprieto los dientes y ordeno a mis dedos liberar la flecha. En mi mente esos ojos oscuros se cierran y yo me muero de dolor al hacerlo.

Pero en la realidad mis dedos no responden. Los ojos de Shikamaru siguen abiertos, fijos en los míos, totalmente concentrado y quiero ante mí. _Moveos, _ordeno mentalmente, pero nada. Y entonces me asusto. Porque esto no es normal. Esto no es posible. Estoy congelada. Una oleada de helado frío me sacude, la más fuerte que me ha provocado este chico hasta ahora. Los dedos se me entumecen sobre el arco y la flecha.

Por primera vez _siento_ el miedo que le tengo a este chico.

–¿Qué estás... ? -consigo balbucir, pero me corta.

–Creo que te interesará saber que tienes un bicho repugnante sobre tus pies.

Bajo los ojos y grito al comprobar que tiene razón. Le doy una patada al enorme saltamontes que tengo a los pies... y digo enorme porque tiene al menos dos palmos de largo.

Y entonces me fijo en el entorno y se me dispara el corazón en el pecho: cientos, miles de insectos han recubierto el suelo del bosque, los troncos de los árboles. Revolotean a nuestro alrededor chocando entre ellos y atacándose. Pero si ya de por sí eso es bastante extraño, el hecho de que sean de tamaños tan anormalmente grandes es un claro indicativo que algo no va nada, nada bien.

La explicación es sencilla: el grito sale solo de mi garganta:

–¡Mutos**!

Como si estuvieran esperando mi grito los bichos empiezan a batir sus alas y a mover sus patas en una cacofonía de crujidos y chasquidos que me hace estremecer, y comienzan a volar en todas direcciones aleatoriamente y chocando entre ellos. Se desata una extraña vorágine en la que se atacan entre ellos y a devorarse. Es tan surrealista que sería capaz de quedarme mirarme atontada, pero por desgracia parece que no soy parte del decorado, sino del menú: un enorme mantis vuela hasta mí y muerde mi mano.

Suelto un rugido de rabia y me lo sacudo, pero entonces una mariquita horrible se posa en mi hombro e intenta alcanzar mi oreja. Le suelto un manotazo, pero la cosa no para: siempre hay un bicho nuevo y cada vez más ansioso que el anterior. Oigo un quejido de Shikamaru e intuyo que está con los mismos problemas que yo; consigo ver cómo un enorme escarabajo se ha aferrado a su brazo y no lo suelta. Por desgracia con el calor que hace hoy el chico se había quedado en camiseta interior y tiene los brazos al descubierto.

No me lo pienso un segundo. Engancho mi arco a mi espalda y ensarto un saltamontes que se lanzaba sobre mí con la flecha. Con un par de sacudidas saco los dos shuriken que tengo guardados en las mangas y salto sobre el escarabajo, lanzando un golpe tan fuerte sobre el bicho que lo escacho. Suelta un ruido desagradable, pero cae al suelo, dejando una marca sangrienta en el brazo de Shikamaru.

–¡Toma! –le grito tendiéndole los dos shuriken y sacando mi cuchillo del bolsillo. Afortunadamente me había preparado para cosas como ésta. Lanzo una buena puñalada hacia otro escarabajo y así una y otra vez. En algún momento consigo estar lo suficientemente libre como para volver a coger a Shikamaru de la mano, tirando de él para salir corriendo. Él entiende y también corre; si nos quedamos parados está claro que vamos a morir.

¡Maldito Kisame! Ha jugado conmigo todo este tiempo, pero estaba claro que quería librarse de mí. ¿Habrá recibido órdenes expresas del presidente o será tan sólo cosa suya? Focalizo todo el odio que les tengo para resistir lo que ahora estoy pasando; defenderme y apremiar a Shikamaru es demasiado duro, sin contar con que tengo tampoco puedo parar de moverme y estoy sudando sin parar.

Tras lo que parecen horas de tortura – aunque probablemente no sea mucho rato – empiezo a desfallecer. Como esto siga así me voy a caer aquí mismo y dejar que estos malditos bichos me devoren. Tengo pequeños mordiscos por todos lados, hinchazones por culpa de los venenos y las urticarias que me provocan. Creo haber visto a Shikamaru con los brazos teñidos de sangre. Ahora no lo tengo en mi campo de visión; espero que no se haya rendido todavía.

Tropiezo con algo y caigo al suelo. Intento levantarme y descubro que soy incapaz.

–¡Mierda! –gimo, sospechando que voy a echarme a llorar. Las lágrimas, sin embargo, no acuden, quizá porque estoy reseca por todo el agua que he perdido con tanta acción. Este debe ser el fin.

Pero no. El nauseabundo ruido de chasquidos y revoloteos de los insectos se oye, pero ya no lo siento rodeándome. Me muevo un poco para girar la cabeza y un brillo metálico me da en los ojos. Hay un poste a cinco metros de mí; los bichos se han quedado tras la línea imaginaria que separa los dos terrenos. Suelto un sollozo de alivio. Como por arte de magia parece que lo he logrado.

Oigo un gemido cerca de mí. Moviéndome un poco más veo que Shikamaru lo ha conseguido también, ha caído derrotado al suelo a un par de metros. Suelto una maldición al verle: no es que tenga los brazos teñidos de sangre, sino que también su rostro, cuello y torso lo están. Agradezco al cielo el estar acostumbrada al desierto y sus abundantes ropas, sino me habría quitado la chaqueta y estaría como él.

Me acerco reptando hasta él. Tiene los ojos cerrados.

–Shikamaru –susurro con voz ronca; mi garganta está seca y molesta por todos los jadeos que he dado –. ¿Estás vivo?

–El número... –balbucea.

Levanta un poco la mano y señala el poste. Suelto un gruñido.

–¿En serio? –le digo exasperada, pero no se mueve ni contesta nada. Debe estar hecho trizas; tampoco es tan extraño, no parece estar tan en forma como lo estoy yo, y me encuentro fatal.

Consigo levantarme con unos cuantos mareos y me acerco a la columna de metal.

–Es un 88 –le informo.

Se le estiran los labios en una sonrisilla; tiene los dientes rojizos de sangre.

–Ah –murmura –, justo como pensaba.

–¿Qué? –digo yendo hasta donde está y sentándome a su lado –¿Lo has adivinado?

–Sí. Es como yo pensaba: cualquiera que sepa algo de matemáticas lo conoce. 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34. El quinto día, cinco distancias, la única coincidencia. Si los sumas te da ochenta y ocho.

Le miro boquiabierta. ¿En serio ha acertado con tan pocos datos? ¡No entiendo nada! Suelta otro quejido así que aparto la idea de mi cabeza hasta nuevo aviso. Está vivo, lo ha solucionado y con eso basta de momento.

Tiene una herida fea en el cuello, le sangra bastante. Le paso la mano por la sucia mejilla. Recuerdo cómo me ha estado cuidando y sanando estos días.

–¿Me indicas cómo curarte?

Abre por un segundo los ojos y me sonríe tristemente.

–Si quieres.

Le desengancho la mochila y saco los productos de primeros auxilios que tenemos. Se queja cuando trato de limpiarle las heridas, pero sigue tan deshecho que no se mueve. Lo peor son las manos, sin duda: no tiene experiencia con los shuriken y los ha agarrado con tanta fuerza por la tensión que se los ha hincado en las palmas de las manos. Empiezo a preocuparme de verdad: ¿y si alguno de los insectos era venenoso? Se me escapan los ojos todo el rato a la herida del cuello, que parece el mordisco de alguna cosa repugnante y enorme. Me viene a la cabeza cómo limpió él ayer la herida del mordisco de la chica... Sin pensar me agacho, pego la boca a su cuello y succiono; noto los músculos de su cuello contraerse bajo mis labios, también los latidos de su corazón. El sabor a óxido mancha mi lengua y me aparto para escupir.

Cuando termino veo que ya ha abierto del todo los ojos y me mira fijamente, sorprendido y colorado. Después de mi momento impulsivo se me echa encima la vergüenza y se me tiñen las mejillas.

–No está mal –susurra él–. Mejor que cuando me apuntas con una flecha.

Me viene una frase hiriente a los labios, pero Shikamaru alza una de las vendadas manos y juega con un mechón de mi pelo; el contacto me pone la piel de gallina. Ahora que está tan cerca me doy cuenta de que tiene los ojos muy bonitos; sencillos, pero bonitos. ¿En serio he tratado de matarle hace un rato? Debe tener razón: soy tan idiota...

Para cuando me quiero dar cuenta he posado mi mano en su cuello y le estoy acercando hacia mis labios.

Entonces algo sacude el bosque; los dos saltamos y a mí se me escapa un grito. Noto su mano tensarse sobre mi mejilla.

Un cañonazo más. Quedamos cinco.

* * *

**Zedd - Clarity (feat. Foxes) (VALLY Remix)** - esos momentitos con el cigarrito y las castañas... ¿quién pide más?

* * *

_PROMETO EXPLICAR EL PRÓXIMO DÍA UN POCO MEJOR LO DE LOS MALDITOS POSTES DE LOS H*****!_

_*Criptólogo: así sencillo, alguien especializado en descifrar códigos._

_**Mutos: para los que no habéis leído los libros/visto la peli, son mutaciones genéticas de animales hechas por el Capitolio. Fueron usados para frenar la rebelión de los distritos, pero ahora se usan para la diversión en los Juegos._

_Y por cierto... Me encantan las castañas asadas. Es casi lo mejor de las Navidades (al menos de las españolas :P)_

_Bueeeno... 1:41 de la mañana, yupi... Últimamente duermo unas cinco horas diarias, no puede salir nada bueno de eso. Siento no haberlo subido el capi antes, sobre todo por los españoles... Ahora estaréis yendo todos a dormir, como yo haré en seguida! Espero que no me dejéis de leer por estos retrasos..._

_¡Estoy muy contenta! He tenido varias revelaciones esta semana. Ya sé cómo cuadrar unas cuantas escenas más... y he decidido varias cosas del final :P_

_Hablando de finales: no sé si os habéis percatado, pero los juegos están a punto de terminar. Me encantaría saber qué pensáis qué va a ocurrir: ¿quién ganará? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué preferiríais pero qué intuís? Chanchanchan :P Contádmelo todo!  
_

_Y recordad la regla de oro del fanfiction: reviews = actualizaciones ! (me encantáis vosotros y vuestros reviews!)_

_Feliz semana! =D_

**~Yoake!**

AÑADIDO! SPOILER!

...

El siguiente capítulo empezará con Sebastian (cangrejo de la Sirenita) cantando su "Sha la la la la la, ¿qué paso? Él no se atrevió y no la besará..."

...

Bueno, que me voy yendo a dormir, no? xD Estoy fatal de la cabeza...


	14. Chapter 14

**_Love is a place_**

* * *

Al principio no sé cómo reaccionar. Su mano sigue en mi mejilla y la mía en su cuello; creo que ninguno de los dos sabe qué hacer ahora. Nuestros ojos se cruzan un segundo, castaño contra verde, un intercambio de incredulidad. Luego los suyos se llenan de frustración y los cierra.

Con delicadeza aparta su mano de mi mejilla, toma la mía de su cuello y la aparta, apoyándola sobre la tierra húmeda. Después se vuelve a tumbar completamente y cierra los ojos con más fuerza, como si intentase convencerse de algo. Reconozco que su reacción me decepciona; sin embargo, soy yo la que lleva dos días convencida de abandonarlo cuando quedemos cinco.

Y ya quedamos cinco.

¿Qué hago? ¿Me levanto, me despido y me voy? No, no puedo. Soy cruel, pero no tanto. Shikamaru está lleno de heridas ahora mismo, apenas se puede mover; yo estoy mucho mejor que cuando nos encontramos por sus hábiles curas. No soy tan egoísta como para dejarle aquí tirado al borde del bosque, justo donde mañana (o esta noche a partir de las doce) habrá un nuevo desastre.

–¿Quién puede haber sido? –digo al fin rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

–Si hay suerte habrán sido o Tayuya o Sasori –dice Shikamaru lúgubremente –, pero lo más probable es que hayan sido Zaku o la otra chica que quedaba por ahí... Ahora no recuerdo de qué distrito era.

–Esperemos que sea así –digo sin convicción. Si han muerto dos personas hoy es muy probable que al menos una haya sido por culpa de los profesionales; alguno de ellos estará cazando ahora.

No podemos quedarnos aquí. Hay que poner distancia entre el límite del bosque y nosotros, aparte de buscar un lugar seguro en el que no nos encuentren los profesionales. Ya habrá tiempo para buscar un agujero para dormir. De hecho, de esa manera podría apañarme para dejar a Shikamaru en un lugar seguro, y mientras duerme podría marcharme. Me siento en el suelo para poner algo de distancia carnal entre nosotros, pero le sacudo un poco en el hombro.

–Shikamaru, deberíamos subir la ladera.

–...Tienes razón –murmura tras un largo suspiro –. Pero estoy tan cansado...

Sin esperar a que reaccione le cojo por los hombros y lo siento. ¡Al final no voy a poder evitar el maldito contacto! Él se abraza a mí y deja que le ayude a levantarse. Una vez de pie le rodeo la cintura y él pasa su brazo alrededor de mi cuello. El cielo se está amoratando cuando empezamos a andar, una vez más, hacia arriba. Tengo la sensación de no hacer otra cosa que huir...

–Por si acaso me ocurre algo y no puedo seguir andando –dice en un momento dado –, no pares hasta pasar el poste número ciento cuarenta y tres.

–¡Ciento cuarenta y tres! –exclamo. – ¡Pero si es muchísimo!

-Pues pasado será hasta el doscientos treinta y dos.

-¿Cómo puede ser así?

–Te lo explico cuando descansemos, vale? –me dice; tiene la cabeza gacha y el ceño fruncido, como si todo a su alrededor le molestase.

Al verlo así soy incapaz de no mirar hacia el cielo y decir:

–Eh, los de ahí fuera. Este chico está mal, ¡así que ya le estáis mandando algún medicamento!

Sé que me Baki me maldecirá por darle ventaja a otro tributo de esta manera, pero no me importa a estas alturas. Shikamaru se ríe con voz ronca pero no añade nada más durante un rato.

El violeta del anochecer pronto se oscurece hasta que se ha hecho de noche. Paramos a descansar media hora y sacamos algunas de las reservas de comida que nos quedan: los dos paquetes de cecina que tenía Kin cuando la maté, las barritas energéticas y las manzanas. No es una mala comida. Se pueden oír en el bosque los crujientes mordiscos que le damos a la fruta.

Shikamaru está haciendo algo raro mientras come. Se ha arremangado la chaqueta para mirarse con repentina obsesión el antebrazo. Cuando termina su cena empieza a toquetearlo de una manera un tanto obsesiva, como si estuviera descubriendo que tiene uno de esos asquerosos escarabajos metido bajo la piel.

–Me estás poniendo negra –le acabo espetando –, ¿qué hay en tu piel que es tan interesante?

–No es sobre mi piel, sino debajo de ella –explica alargando el brazo para que mire.

Tiene un pequeño bultito, idéntico al que también hay en mi antebrazo izquierdo. Ya casi me había olvidado de su existencia.

–El dispositivo de seguimiento –recuerdo.

–Eso es lo que me está molestando –dice.

–¿El qué?

–Es de seguimiento, sí, nos lo dijeron al ponérnoslo. Pero estaba pensando en cómo detectan los Vigilantes si un tributo está muerto.

–Bueno, creo que si te rebanan la cabeza es bastante obvio –le digo con retintín.

–No pensaba en esos casos –me dice ceñudo –, estaba pensando en los comas por los golpes, en los envenenamientos... los desangramientos...

Le miro alucinada. Tiene razón, nunca lo había pensado. ¿Cómo saben cuándo se ha parado el corazón de alguien? ¿Qué hace que suene el cañonazo que indica el final de una vida?

–Quizá tienen cámaras o alguna cosa especial que capte los latidos, o...

–Clínicamente, la muerte es algo más complejo que simplemente deje de latir el corazón –me contradice. Alza el brazo –. Estoy seguro de que esta cosa tiene algo que ver.

Sacudo la cabeza. Por mucha curiosidad que me dé, no me gusta nada la impresión de tener algo metido bajo la piel de esa manera; casi me dan hasta náuseas con pensarlo. Trato de distraer mi cabeza con lo que sea.

–Vamos a revisar esas heridas.

Me pongo con los graves cortes de sus manos; me ha enseñado cómo desinfectarlos con yodo y vendarlos, pero las vendas se han llenado de sangre. Saco unas nuevas y me pongo a cambiarlas.

–¿Temari?

–Mmm.

–Tu hermano Gaara, el que has mencionado antes... no es el de la Cosecha, ¿verdad?

–No –le contesto. Tardo unos minutos en añadir –: Gaara es el pequeño de los tres. Tiene quince.

–Como yo entonces. ¿Y el de la Cosecha cuántos tiene? Debe ser menor que tú, si no no habría estado allí, pero la verdad es que parecía mayor.

–Kankurô ahora también tiene dieciocho, pero nos llevamos algo menos de un año. Mi cumpleaños es dentro de un mes o así –le explico.

–Ajá. Y oye... Gaara está... –deja ahí la frase, dándome la oportunidad de no seguirla.

Suelto un largo suspiro. Durante nuestra discusión de antes he cometido el error de decirle que Gaara estaba loco. Ahora me siento mal por haber soltado eso, no está bien que hable así de mi hermano... ni aunque sea cierto. Pero aparte, no quiero que el Capitolio entero meta sus narices en mis asuntos personales, con más razón si sabemos que mi familia en especial siempre ha sido objeto de atención en los medios.

Pero, por otro lado, Shikamaru es algo así como un amigo para mí en este sitio y, yo qué sé, me gustaría poder contarle algo sobre mis cosas. ¿Cómo se explica a alguien que tu hermano es un sociópata, que es un insomne perturbado y que cerca suyo incluso temo por mi seguridad?

–A Gaara le persiguen los _yinn_ –suelto en una sola respiración, quizá demasiado apresurada.

Shikamaru me mira sin entender.

–¿Los yinn?

–Sí. Los espíritus del desierto, los demonios que lo habitan. Unos cabrones maliciosos.

Shikamaru alza una ceja, escéptico. _Venga ya, ¿no eras tan listo?_, me quejo mentalmente.

–¿Y por qué le persiguen?

–Porque Gaara es especial. Es... –me muerdo el labio inferior buscando la palabra adecuada, pero no la encuentro –. Los yinn salen por las noches y juegan con los humanos; les gusta engañarlos, chuparles la energía e incluso suplantarlos. Lo más normal es que nosotros no podamos verlos... –le echo una mirada tímida, esperando ver que no me está tomando por loca.

–Pero Gaara sí que los puede ver –se limita a decir invitándome a continuar.

–Sí. Gaara siempre está despierto, peleando con los yinn para que no entren en casa. Vale, estas vendas ya están –con esto doy por concluida mi explicación; me siento a un metro de él.

Gaara siempre está despierto pero no porque tema que entren los yinn en casa; está despierto porque teme que al dormir los malos sueños entren en su cabeza. Las pocas veces que le he visto hacerlo sé que ha soñado con cosas horribles; una vez le oí llamar a nuestra madre en la oscuridad. No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que ella tiene mucho que ver con su pesadilla crónica.

Con el tiempo el insomnio le llevó un mundo paralelo, produjo en su mente una división radical que separa a Gaara de todo lo cotidiano. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera sé si nos reconoce a Kankurô y a mí...

Pero estas cosas es mejor no hablarlas en voz alta, por desgracia la mayoría de la gente no está dispuesta a entender las razones sino que se limita a juzgar lo poco que sus ojos capta.

–¿A ti también te persiguen los yinn? –me pregunta Shikamaru.

Al principio me sorprende la pregunta, pero con su interés me tranquiliza, haciendo que sienta que ha comprendido mi verdadera intención. Le medio sonrío, agradecida.

–No creo. Yo no soy tan interesante.

–Un poco sí –dice, pero tras ponerse rojo mira hacia otro lado.

Yo también me pongo roja. Odio esta situación. Hace un rato le he intentado besar... y él tampoco se ha retirado. ¿Cómo es posible que dos personas lleguen a esa situación nada más discutir? Justo después de mencionar a nuestros locos y a nuestros muertos... porque él también mencionó algo al respecto, aunque tan de pasada que ni sé lo que dijo en concreto.

–Oye, Nara –murmuro rompiendo el incómodo silencio –, tú... ¿has perdido... ?

–Sí.

–...

–Al hombre que me dijo que era superdotado.

–¿Eres superdotado? –casi exclamo. ¿Encima eso? ¡Este chico... !

El himno del Capitolio no le deja contestarme. Tras la rimbombante cancioncilla el cielo nos ofrece las dos muertes de hoy: el primero en aparecer es Zaku. Miro los ojos del chico en el cielo, ese gesto burlón de su boca. Me preguntó cómo habrá muerto, si por la herida del brazo, por alguna fiera (eso incluye a las personas), o incluso si habrá tenido la mala suerte de ser pillado por los bichos mutantes de esta tarde. La otra persona es la única chica no profesional que quedaba, del distrito 5.

Cuando el sello desaparece y la noche recobra su nivel de oscuridad normal recojo mis cosas y le digo a Shikamaru:

–Vamos por el poste ciento diez, aún nos quedan unos cuantos.

–Ya, ya –gruñe él con un bostezo, pero no se queja cuando le paso el brazo y le ayudo a seguir andando.

La caminata que nos queda se alarga durante varias horas. La comida nos da cierta sensación de bienestar, pero yo llevo más de veinticuatro horas despierta y el estómago lleno me provoca una molesta sensación de adormecimiento. No paro de repetirme que cuando lleguemos me echaré a dormir, ya habrá tiempo por la mañana para despedirse de Shikamaru. Para colmo, en cierto momento empiezo a notar pequeñas pero frías gotas de agua golpeteando mi nuca.

–Oh, mierda –dice Shikamaru con voz lastimera –, ahora lluvia. ¿Algo más, por favor?

Saco mi chubasquero y nos cubrimos las cabezas con él, aunque eso no impide que de cintura para abajo nos empapemos igual. La noche es cálida y la lluvia no resulta ser tan helada como esperaba, pero igualmente en seguida estamos tiritando.

Deben ser las dos o las tres de la madrugada cuando alcanzamos el poste número ciento cuarenta y tres. Echo una breve mirada al cielo, desesperada por esas nubes – o más bien, esos Vigilantes inmisericordes – que no nos van a dejar tener una noche tranquila. Subirse a un árbol sería una estupidez, pero sentarse en el barro no resulta nada atractivo. A falta de algo mejor continuamos andando hasta que llegamos a una superficie algo escarpada e inclinada; entre la vegetación vemos una enorme sombra.

–¿Es eso una cueva? –susurro.

Nos arrastramos como podemos hasta la mancha y sí, es un pequeño agujero en la piedra, suficiente para nosotros dos. La entrada está medio oculta por unos altos arbustos con flores rosadas y perfumadas, perfecto para que nadie se fije demasiado en su interior – a no ser que ese alguien busque desesperadamente un lugar para pasar la noche, como nosotros. Tengo las piernas tan temblorosas por el agua y el dolor muscular que suelto a Shikamaru y prácticamente me dejo caer en el interior. Me quedo boca arriba, escuchando mi respiración sobre el golpeteo del agua.

También oigo cómo Shikamaru trata de colocar el chubasquero en la entrada de la cueva para impedir que el agua entre. Debe ser que se cuela en el interior, porque noto el suelo demasiado húmedo. Después se quita la mochila y se sienta a mi lado, saca sus botellas de agua y las coloca estratégicamente para que se llenen de agua de lluvia. Ahora parece estar mucho más despierto y activo; me alegra saberlo, con lo mal que estaba después de nuestra lucha con los bichos pensaba que incluso se podía morir.

–Deberías quitarte la mochila. Y los pantalones –me recomienda.

–Odio la humedad –le digo como toda contestación, pero me yergo para desengancharme la mochila –, ¡es tan molesta! El frío es fácil de soportar, tan sólo tienes que abrigarte un poco más... ¡Pero tanto agua es insoportable!

–¿Y qué pasa con el mar de tu distrito? –me dice con suavidad. Tiene sus manos en la cremallera de mi chaqueta empapada y la está deslizando hacia abajo.

–¡Es distinto! Igual que mi río. Nunca hace frío por el día y el agua sirve para refrescar, como debería ser siempre –le echo una mirada desconfiada; ¿qué hacen sus manos en mi chaqueta? Se da cuenta y las quita, pasando a desabrocharse su propia chaqueta–. Para ti esto debe ser fácil, ¿no? Con tanto árbol debéis de tener mucha lluvia.

–No necesariamente –dice librándose de la prenda húmeda y tirándola a un lado; con el débil brillo de la luna puedo comprobar que tiene la piel de gallina –, pero sí, llueve bastante.

Me quito yo la mía y noto cómo mi piel también se eriza, así que me apresuro a sacar mi saco y la manta. Lo único que deseo ahora es entrar en calor y dormir. Pero no puedo meterme en el saco con los pantalones chorreando...

Le echo una mirada que habla por sí sola a Shikamaru.

–¿En serio me vas a hacer mirar a otro lado? –se queja –. No voy a descubrir nada nuevo, y yo también me los voy a quitar. Mira –con rapidez se libra de ellos y se queda en calzones; es tan natural para él que hace que me enfade con él –. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

–¡A la esquina!

–Agh, eres imposible –refunfuña, pero se arrastra pesadamente hasta la entrada de la cueva, donde los arbustos con flores se doblan por el peso hacia el interior. Me quito las botas, los calcetines y los pantalones con rapidez y los echo en una esquina; me tapo con la manta y le indico que ya estoy.

Cuando se sienta de nuevo a mi lado veo que ha cogido una de las flores del arbusto y me la está acercando a mi nariz. Tiene cinco pétalos bien abiertos en forma de estrella y olor con un cierto toque dulce, como a vainilla.

–Adelfa –me explica –. Es una planta muy venenosa, incluso la miel hecha con el polen de sus flores; si se te cuela cualquier parte de ella en la cazuela te espera una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

–Como el ricino entonces –murmuro yo, pensando en la chica del distrito 1 y su zumo envenenado.

–No, peor que el ricino. Esta planta confunde; tiene flores bonitas y eso hace que mucha gente no desconfíe de ella.

Entonces hace algo que me enfada todavía más que el asunto de los pantalones; salva la poca distancia que queda ya entre nosotros y engancha la flor en la cadena de mi reloj de arena.

Shikamaru es un CURSI.

–¿Qué haces? –le digo intentando sonar burlona, aunque me siento muy extraña –. Yo soy del distrito 4. ¡Ni siquiera! Soy de la aduana.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

–A mí no me pegan las flores. Soy el terror del desierto. ¿Es que no lo ves, idiota? –bromeo.

–Sí, sí, yo soy idiota perdido y tú un puto cactus –masculla con su habitual mueca despectiva–, pero hasta los cactus tienen flores.

Se me para el corazón un segundo y siento frío en mi estómago, como si un enjambre de abejas de hielo revolotease en mi interior. Le miro a los ojos incrédula y encuentro los suyos fijos en mí, con algo en ellos que me da mucho, mucho miedo.

Esto ya es demasiado.

–No puedo –jadeo.

–... ¿Qué?

–Que no puedo más. Estoy harta de todo esto.

–¿Harta de qué?

–¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo! –exclamo elevando la voz; creo que sueno un poco desesperada –. De este... juego estúpido que tenemos.

Me vuelvo e intento poner distancia entre los dos; él me agarra por el brazo y yo le respondo con un fuerte puñetazo en el mentón, tan mal dado que los dos soltamos un grito de dolor. Aún así él queda anulado unos segundos y aprovecho para escaparme de la cueva; no puedo soportar estar cerca de él ni un segundo más.

En el exterior la lluvia se ha vuelto más insistente mientras estábamos dentro, y cuando salgo dejo que me golpee y me empape hasta el último poro. ¿Por qué me ha tocado esto? ¿Tan difícil era matarse y punto, sin implicaciones morales ni repentinas amistades? Maldigo mi estampa, mi suerte y ya de paso Panem entero, con su presidente y su Vigilante jefe inclusive.

Noto su presencia tras de mí incluso aunque el murmullo de la lluvia oculte el ruido de su movimiento.

–Lo siento –le oigo decirme –, pero no mentía cuando dije que era un cobarde. De hecho, deberías aprender que yo nunca miento.

Es verdad, lo dijo en su entrevista. Además hay cobardías y cobardías; ésta no es tan grave como lo habría sido el dejar a Shiho tirada a su suerte. Pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor, ni por asomo.

–Olvídalo –le suelto para que se sienta disculpado, pero me alejo un paso cuando él trata de volver a agarrarme el brazo.

–Sé lo que has estado pensando desde que nos aliamos... pero creo que las despedidas pueden esperar hasta mañana.

–Déjame.

–Por favor, Temari. Vamos adentro.

Me vuelvo entonces y me atrevo a lanzarle una dura mirada.

–¿Y mañana qué? ¿Adiós muy buenas, si te vuelvo a ver te mato? ¿En serio te ves capaz?

–Espero que tú sí lo seas.

–Ajá. ¿O sea que sigues con esa estupidez de no ponerle la mano encima a ninguna chica?

–En tu caso sigo siendo tan cobarde como hace un minuto.

–Ya veo –digo con toda la frialdad que puedo, aunque estoy ardiendo –, así que nos dejas al resto los trapos sucios. Una buena estrategia.

–No es eso –intenta defenderse.

–Nunca es eso contigo, siempre es lo más inesperado de todo –me da un escalofrío, cada vez estoy más helada por la lluvia. Shikamaru se da cuenta y antes de que yo pueda apartarle o volver a pegarle me ha abrazado.

–Por favor –me ruega.

Trato durante de hacer fuerza y soltarme; pero sus brazos y su torso parecen arder a pesar de estar mojado, como si fuese una estufa humana. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

–Dios, no puedo, de verdad que no puedo matarte –ojalá ningún micrófono capte mis palabras.

Noto cómo se le escapa un sollozo.

–Yo tampoco.

Y entonces vuelvo de golpe a la primera noche de nuestra alianza; cuando me hice la dormida y le descubrí llorando en la oscuridad por la muerte de Shiho. No tuve más alternativa que abrazarle o ahogarme de soledad.

Y sé que aunque me lo niegue nos hemos pasado el tiempo buscando de nuevo cómo volver a ese abrazo; de hecho, ni siquiera he sido capaz de volver a dormir después de él. Algo dentro de mí explota y me marea, es como un océano de arena sacudiendo toda la armadura de hierro con la que he tratado de protegerme. Lo único que puedo hacer para no derrumbarme es aferrarme a él, como si apretándome fuerte fuese capaz de fundirme en su piel y pasar a ser un pelín menos Temari y un poco más Shikamaru.

Él me mantiene en su abrazo hasta que mis músculos dejan de hacerme tiritar tanto y después me toma por las manos y me conduce cueva adentro. Con el lío de la pelea él hemos arrastrado sin querer hacia la entrada uno de los sacos y ahora está demasiado mojado como para que alguien duerma en él.

Pero ya nada supone un problema, por eso cuando abre el saco, se echa y tira de mi para ponerme junto a él no opongo resistencia, y cuando me rodea con sus brazos me apoyo como si fuera una almohada; es como estar en el lugar más cómodo del mundo, protegida por su calor. Noto su respiración haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla, su extraño olor de chico mezclado con el de la tierra mojada de lluvia, y tantas sensaciones que me embriagan que es casi instinto lo que me hace acercarlo y besarlo, no con la pasión o el encanto que esperaba de un primer beso, sino más bien como quien desea buenas noches_._

Cuando me retiro él alza la mano para sujetarme y me devuelve a sus labios; esto sabe distinto a lo de hace un segundo. Su boca se abre y yo me pierdo, quizá debería volverme loca de pánico porque no sé muy bien qué hacer, pero lo cierto es que lo único a lo que presto atención ahora mismo es cómo su mano libre empieza a buscarme dentro del saco, bajo la ropa...

Un ruido estridente de cristal contra roca rompe la estática del momento y los dos saltamos, repentinamente alertas y asustados, pero por fortuna parece que es solo un paraguas. Shikamaru se levanta a desenganchar el frasco que nos han mandado; es tan diminuto que casi puede cerrar la mano en torno a él. Lo abre y lo olisquea; se para a pensar unos instantes, pero como está de espaldas a mí no veo su cara.

–Parece que nos han mandado un dulce –dice, sentándose al lado mío y tendiéndomelo –. Creo que le irá bien a tus castañas.

Lo huelo; es extremadamente dulzón. Hago un chasquido con la lengua; ¿qué sentido tiene hacer un regalo de comida como éste, sobre todo si es tan pequeño? Seguro que algún patrocinador idiota piensa que nos vendrá bien como delicatessen.

-Ah -digo sin saber qué añadir. Las manos me tiemblan frenéticamente y la adrenalina tiene totalmente intoxicada mi sangre, tanto que no puedo ni pensar–. Bueno, pues nada. A comer se ha dicho. – Lo cierto es que tengo bastante hambre.

Saco las castañas de mi bolsa y le tiendo una a Shikamaru, dejando el frasco entre ambos para que también pueda untar. Veo cómo pela la castaña y la hunde un poco en la sustancia. Le imito y me la como de un bocado; sabe a caramelo o algo parecido.

En seguida lo noto; una ola de placer se extiende por mi pecho. Se me caen los párpados, los músculos de todo el cuerpo empiezan a pesar toneladas. Veo cómo Shikamaru, que estaba a punto de meterse la castaña en la boca, baja la mano con lentitud y me mira con tristeza.

–Se llama jarabe y no te va a hacer daño –me dice.

Experimento la extraña combinación de pánico y placer al mismo tiempo mientras noto cómo mi espalda deja de sujetarme; él me agarra a tiempo par que no me dé un cabezazo, pero a estas alturas soy consciente de que ni lo notaría. Por debajo de mí debe haber un terremoto, o un agujero, porque tengo la sensación de ir a caerme hacia la nada para no volver nunca. Cuando ya estoy completamente tumbada le echo una última mirada, que intenta ser furiosa, a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–No te perdonaré jamás –consigo articular.

Él me acaricia el pelo.

–Esperaré.

Intento mantenerme despierta pero acabo deslizándome sin remedio hacia el abismo.

* * *

**Maldita Dulzura - Vetusta Morla**

* * *

_*Yinn es la palabra árabe para los genios. Sí, los genios como el de la película de Aladín. Es una figura mitológica mucho más compleja y espiritual que la que plantean en esa peli, que al fin y al cabo no deja de ser para niños._

_**Sé que dije que explicaría lo de los postes, pero no me apetece ahora y, en fin, estoy segura de que no le estáis dando muchas vueltas ahora mismo xD_

_Ah, y a quien me diga que falta un lemmon LO MATO._

_¡Bueno! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me siento ultra-mega-maligna, muwohahahahahah. El capítulo iba a incluir algo más, pero se me iba a quedar demasiado largo y no me iba a dar tiempo a publicar hoy._

_Tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala. La mala es que no subiré hasta después de Semana Santa, más que nada porque va a ser bastante difícil que tenga la soledad necesaria y requerida para la escritura. La buena... que puede que antes de irme de vacaciones suba otro capi de Cosas que nunca te dije... aunque si me queda muy largo (+5000 palabras) lo publicaré como un one shot._

_¡Nada más! Espero que no me matéis, que paséis buenas vacaciones y tal y cual y pascual. _

_Me encanta que me escribáis, pero más que me leáis. ¡Eskerrik asko! =)_

**~Yoake.**


	15. Chapter 15

_¿Sabéis lo que pasa cuando se escribe cuando no se duerme demasiado? Que en vez de paracaídas pones paraguas. PARAGUAS._

_Pero cómo es posible que ninguno de vosotros se diese cuenta?! Me tenéis que avisar, que luego me muero de vergüenza cuando lo descubro! xD  
_

_(Ha colado mi técnica de distracción? Habéis decidido que es mejor no tirarme dardos envenedados? u.u)_

* * *

_**Life has to go on, Jack. With or without God.**_

**~ 21 gramos**

* * *

Duele como una herida.

Me abrazo a mí misma por dentro del saco. El frío no da tregua y el agua ha invadido la cueva, empapándolo todo a su paso. Mi cuerpo está entumecido y se siente pesado. Todavía hay jarabe en mi sistema, por eso las sensaciones llegan tan distantes e insignificantes; y yo lucho por quedarme ahí, sobre esa sustancia viscosa que es ahora mi consciencia.

No quiero despertarme y confirmar que me he vuelto a quedar sola, esta vez quizá para siempre –ese siempre que entiende alguien a cuya vida le podría quedar unas pocas horas. No quiero que este horror sea lo único que me queda por vivir.

No quiero despertarme y ver que sigo en los Juegos del Hambre.

Pero me despierto.

Al principio intento engañarme a mí misma y hacerme la dormida; cierro los ojos con fuerza incluso cuando llega el punto en el que comienza a molestarme. Pero si los abro, ¿qué haré a continuación? ¿Levantarme y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Actuar para las cámaras? He estado toda la vida entrenando para matar y ahora resulta que tengo que hacer de actriz. Todo parece estar del revés.

La zona de la cueva sobre la que él estaba tendido ahora está fría y mojada. Eso hace que yo me sienta más entumecida, si es que es posible.

Creo que le odio.

Con toda mi alma.

* * *

Jarabe. Ahora sé que leí acerca de él en esos libros que mi padre nos consiguió para aprender sobre plantas. Como en nuestro distrito apenas hay unas pocas... Pero claro, ¿cómo iba a reconocer yo el olor del mejunje? Nunca lo había visto ni olido porque es imposible que lo hagan en mi distrito; con el climá desértico no crecen sus componentes principales en él.

Y él seguro que sabía ese pequeño detalle. Como siempre.

No sé qué es lo que me molesta más: que se haya ido antes de que yo pudiera irme, o que no se me ocurriese que él también podía marcharse. Quizá es que estaba tan segura de mí misma, tan convencida de mi superioridad física sobre la suya, que no se me ocurrió pensar que no me podía necesitar. Tonta de mí. Tuvo un once... y no creo que fuera sólo porque sabe matemáticas.

¿Por qué no me ha matado? Lo tenía todo perfecto para hacerlo: armas a su disposición, venenos que yo misma le he visto recoger. La flor de la adelfa está en mi campo de visión cuando abro los ojos por primera vez: está algo mustia, pero sigue siendo teniendo sus cinco pétalos bien estirados y coloreados de lila. Dijo que era tóxica: ¿acaso no pudo usarla contra mí engañándome? ¿O es que acaso ha usado alguna artimaña de las suyas sin que me entere y estoy empezando a morirme sin notarlo?

Ninguna de las posibles e inquietantes respuestas me motivan lo más mínimo para moverme. En algún momento deja de llover, pero el cielo sigue tan oscuro por las nubes que no sé distinguir el paso de las horas, aunque sí sé que el día transcurre con la húmeda lentitud de una babosa infecta. Lo único que consigue sacarme del letargo es un paracaídas más que llega prácticamente cuando esa grisácea tonalidad se enrojece en un lúgubre anochecer.

Observo desde mi posición el maldito paracaídas: estoy hasta los huevos de mi mentor y mis patrocinadores. ¿Por qué no me dejan morir en paz y ya está? Me he cansado ya de cumplir por la audiencia. Seguro que la última hora que pasé con Shikamaru ha sido repetida y analizada hasta el detalle durante todo el día, incluso imagino a los más romanticones del Capitolio lloriqueando por nuestro trágico _amor _imposible. Si ellos no disfrutasen viéndonos morir en la arena no estaríamos ninguno de los dos aquí teniendo que asesinarnos entre nosotros, y ni ellos estarían tristes ni nosotros habríamos tenido la desgracia de conocernos. Con todo, dudo que se hayan planteado este punto de vista.

Tras un rato decido acercarme al paracaídas y ver qué hay para mí. Desde donde estaba sentada me había llegado el inconfundible olor de pescado cocinado, pero experimento cierta sorpresa cuando descubro una sencilla ración de calamares, idéntica a la que preparan en el puerto de ciudad H en mi distrito*. De hecho, es justo lo que comí el día de la última Cosecha junto con Gaara y mi tío, mi último momento con ellos antes de que mi nombre saliera de la urna.

Baki buscaba algo concreto con este envío y obtiene el resultado esperado: quería emocionarme, conseguir que en mi corazón se retorciese el recuerdo de un lugar al que volver, el abrazo de una familia al que regresar. Con tantos Juegos y tanta historia no he podido permitirme pensar en esto, pero ahora que mi mentor tiene la evidencia de mi estado se habrá visto con la necesidad de despertar en mi un tímido instinto de supervivencia.

Se me dibujan en la memoria el rostro afable y dulce de mi tío y los rasgos tan marcados y atípicos de mis hermanos. Gaara... Kankurô... Quizá me estén observando los tres ahora mismo mientras trato de que no me tiemblen los labios. Quizá no regresar, o no intentarlo cuando quedan tan pocos contrincantes, sea un gesto demasiado egoísta por mi parte.

Por eso y sólo por eso decido que saldré de la cueva.

El olor de la comida me ha recordado que sigo siendo tan humada como antes y que necesito comer para no desfallecer. Engullo el regalo en silencio, observando cómo el rojo crepuscular se desliza entre las nubes hasta convertirse en morado y finalmente negro.

Meto la pequeña flor de la adelfa en mi bolsillo de la chaqueta antes de irme. Es lo único bonito que he tenido estas dos semanas.

Cuando salgo de la cueva con mis pasos torpes y lánguidos ya es completamente de noche. Me quedo ahí parada sin saber muy bien qué hacer. El sello del Capitolio que aparece justo en ese momento me da algo que mirar durante unos minutos, pero hoy no ha muerto nadie y eso aquí es una mala noticia.

No se me olvida lo que me dijo ayer Shikamaru sobre los malditos postes: mañana nadie estaría a salvo por encima del número doscientos treinta y dos. A falta de algo mejor me pongo a andar; si muero no quiero que sea por estúpida.

La noche me hace sentirme protegida; según van pasando las horas y oigo el tenso silencio que se respira vuelvo a entrar poco a poco en ese estado mental que tanto trató de inculcarme mi padre: _si no eres el cazador, entonces serás el cazado._ Todavía recuerdo su voz repitiendo la frase una y otra vez, el viento del desierto llevándose sus palabras; se respiraba un ambiente totalmente distinto al que se respira ahora, con tanta humedad anclada en mis huesos.

Mi padre, ese hombre desconocido con el que viví toda la vida y no conseguí conocerle ni un ápice. El que nos soltaba en medio del desierto a los tres. _Ahora estoy yo para vigilaros, ¿qué pasará cuando no esté yo para sacaros de los problemas? _Ese ganador de los Juegos del Hambre que en vez de vivir en su casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, como el resto, prefirió llevarnos al fin del mundo, donde la piel parecía arder bajo el sol. Ese ganador que, pese a tener a su disposición todo el dinero del mundo –todo el que le brindaba Panem –no solo no gastó nunca nada, sino que además se dedicó a traficar en la aduana para tener ingresos...

Una cosa que siempre me llamó la atención de él es que no quería que viésemos sus Juegos. Cuando mis hermanos y yo éramos pequeños y los emitían siempre se las ingeniaba para distraernos, pero luego cuando fuimos más mayores y comenzaron las preguntas directamente nos lo prohibió. Lo normal habría sido que eso acrecentase nuestra curiosidad, pero en mi caso particular no fue así. Si mi padre no quería que le viésemos matando a gente yo no sería la primera en violar su autoridad.

¿Qué estaría pensando esa persona en momentos como éste, cuando quedamos cinco? ¿Pensaría en su familia? ¿Conocería ya a mi madre y estaría pensando en ella? ¿Pensaría entonces que aquello era un error, una distracción en la que no debía caer?

¿Tengo yo que sentirme culpable por estar pensando en quien no debo?

Sigo caminando, sintiendo cómo la oscuridad se va apoderando de mi interior, cómo ese maravilloso calor que había sentido estos días se apaga y muere como una vela gastada. Siempre he sido una cazadora, siempre he sido una asesina. Otros como Shikamaru parecen estar hechos de otra materia prima, pero mi padre y yo estábamos hechos para esto; por eso él sólo supo enseñarme a sobrevivir.

Está amaneciendo cuando suena otro cañonazo. Los sinsajos chillan alertados desde sus ramas, revolviéndose y cambiando de sitio. Me pregunto quién habrá sido: ¿Tayuya? ¿Su gordo compañero de distrito? ¿...Sasori? … ¿Él?

El insomnio se ha vuelto a incorporar a mi plan de vida, pero aún así no puedo evitar hacerme una bola en el suelo y quedarme parada durante horas. Dios, ¿cómo es posible que me afecte tanto? ¿Cómo voy a poder superar todo esto si él muere?

Se ha hecho de día completamente cuando una cancioncilla de trompetas irrumpe en el estadio y me pone los pelos de punta: no suele ser común que haya anuncios dirigidos a los tributos durante su estancia en la arena, pero a veces se oyen para anunciar alguna noticia u ofrecimiento de los Vigilantes. La voz de Deidara, el presentador favorito del Capitolio llega al terminar la melodía.

–¡Enhorabuena a los cuatro finalistas de los nonagésimo séptimos Juegos del Hambre! Me complace poder invitaros a un banquete en la Cornucopia que os será servido mañana al amanecer.

Los malditos banquetes. Cuando no saben muy bien cómo juntar a los finalistas suelen organizar alguna historia como esa para aproximarlos. El banquete no es una orgía de comida típica del Capitolio, generalmente no hace falta poner más que una barra de pan para que los tributos decidan matarse por ella. Otras veces dejan armas o alguna otra cosa de utilidad o máxima necesidad, como medicamentos. Pero yo ahora no necesito nada. Se me escapa un resoplido de desprecio. Debe ser tan audible que Deidara añade:

–Aquel que decline nuestra invitación podrá marchar libremente por la arena, pero puede que las consecuencias de ello sean fatales. Un mal momento para menospreciar esta oportunidad.

No añade nada más. Sus palabras permanecen en el aire un poco, ensuciándolo. Los sinsajos, que tienen las alas tan negras como el pelo de... Los sinsajos reanudan su canto y yo dejo que el tiempo se desdoble y contraiga en una maraña de sensaciones intermitentes de frío y calor en la que lo único que me acuna es la atolondrada canción que se escapa de entre las ramas. Para cuando me quiero dar cuenta está anocheciendo otra vez y la ansiedad se apodera de mí. No tardarán en mostrar el rostro de quien ha muerto hoy.

Al fin sale el sello junto con el himno del Capitolio y yo siento que voy a echar el corazón por la boca. El rostro que se aparece en el cielo es el de Jirobô. Una venenosa sensación de alivio invade mi cuerpo.

–Bueno –digo para mí un rato más tarde –, supongo que habrá que moverse.

Yo no soy esta Temari. Mi verdadero yo es fuerte, iracundo y salvaje. Me despierto con energías renovadas, removiendo dentro de mí las ansias de sangre. Voy a ir a la Cornucopia, voy a ir al banquete y mataré al que se me ponga por delante. Si hay suerte Sasori o Tayuya se encargarán de hacer lo que yo no puedo.

Dejo que me trague la oscuridad y la adrenalina hace que me mueva ahora extraordinariamente rápido, como cuando Gaara, Kankurô y yo íbamos corriendo por el desierto, jugando a perseguir algún zorro o simplemente picándonos entre nosotros. Pronto empiezo a reconocer el terreno: ya casi estoy en la Cornucopia – la sensación de correr en círculos, de que cuando todo va a finalizar estar volviendo al comienzo, es extraña pero poderosa. Aligero el paso y dejo que el silencio eleve su tono, cuidando al milímetro todos los sonidos del bosque, tanto los míos como los de mi alrededor; puede que yo no esté tan acostumbrada como Shikamaru a la maleza, pero soy buena aprendiendo de los demás.

Pronto distingo un hilo de luz entre los árboles, cosa que me indico que he llegado al límite de la vegetación, donde se extiende un claro. No me he alejado de los postes en todo mi camino y uno de ellos está justo al comenzar el espacio abierto. Desde donde estoy puedo distinguir el número que hay grabado en él: 599. Seguramente cerca de la Cornucopia haya un último poste con el número 600 en él... Curioso.

Con desconfianza busco un hueco entre el verde y observo el monstruo de oro que hay en medio de la explanada. Está casi todo como recordaba, aunque se nota que los profesionales han terminado con toda la comida; ¿cuándo se quedarían sin suministros? ¿Tendrá que ver con eso la muerte de Jirobô? La verdad, no me he parado a pensar quién lo habrá matado, pero al ser un profesional seguro que han sido Sasori o Tayuya – aunque se asocien al comienzo de los Juegos los profesionales siempre terminan fatal, matándose entre ellos. Por lo demás no hay muchos cambios. Todavía se distingue a la perfección el cráter que dejó la explosión que provocó Hana, la chica retrasada del Distrito 8. Es un recuerdo que me resulta ya muy lejano y eso que sólo han pasado unas dos semanas; se me pone el pelo de punta.

De momento no hay ninguna mesa preparada para el banquete; debajo de la Cornucopia hay todo tipo de dispositivos de alta tecnología, seguro que saldrá cuando amanezca, que es cuando nos convocó Deidara para el banquete. Sólo entonces empezará el festival de la sangre fresca. ¿Qué hago hasta entonces? Lo mejor es planificar una estrategia. Todavía es pronto, queda mucha noche por delante, pero cuanto mejor preparada esté para el momento cumbre, mejor.

El problema es que desde mi escondite la Cornucopia queda demasiado lejos, a más de cincuenta metros; como la explanada forma un círculo hay puntos que están a cien metros o más. Con esta distancia seguramente se me puedan escapar los tributos, no creo que las flechas lleguen tan lejos. Si me las pudiera apañar para estar más cerca de la Cornucopia... ¿Más cerca? … Vaya, podría esconderme dentro de la Cornucopia...

Me tomo un rato para pensármelo, no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera. Lo bueno es que tengo el arco, y en el momento en el que apareciesen en mi campo de visión podría dispararles, sin tener que jugármela. El problema es que al instante todo sabrían dónde estoy... y me podría crear entonces una encerrona. Eso también sería contraproducente.

Al cuerno: me voy a esconder en la Cornucopia.

Estudio los alrededores con cuidado tratando de descubir cualquier movimiento traicionero que pueda delatar a alguno de mis oponentes, pero nada. Aún es pronto para acercarse, por lo que parece. Sólo entonces decido salir al exterior con mucha lentitud; el corazón me late con violencia en el pecho, me siento presa del pánico. Cuando no noto ningún cambio en el bosque salgo corriendo con los pies ligeros; la carrera apenas me lleva medio minuto, pero cuando entro en la Cornucopia me siento totalmente exhausta.

Me concentro en apaciguar mi corazón desbocado, todavía atenta a cualquier ruido. Doy un repaso rápido al interior: hay cajas tiradas por el suelo con pequeños tesoros que los profesionales han desperdiciado, como cuerda y alambre; nada de comida. No pasa nada, todavía tengo unas pocas castañas. Me las como de una en una y con suma paciencia, no quiero que me maten por estar desprevenida por la comida.

Poco a poco la luz se va aclarando y el estómago se me anuda en mi interior. Escojo un buen sitio dentro del cuerno dorado que me permita esconderme bien pero que me permita cierta libertad de movimiento para maniobrar con mi arco. Elijo un sitio detrás de unas cuantas cajas y en medio de todo el espacio; espero que desde fuera no se me vea demasiado.

Las horas pasan como si fueran días; mi insomnio me mantiene despierta pero puedo notar las consecuencias de la falta de descanso en mis músculos y en mi cabeza dolorida. El amanecer llega; ya empieza a ser de día. Entonces, cuando el primer rayo ilumina la Cornucopia, noto movimiento unos metros por delante de mí: en el llano empiezan a moverse dos superficies y de entre ellas surge una elegante mesa con mantel y todo. Pierdo un grado de temperatura al ver que el "banquete" este año consiste no en comida, sino en cuatro brillantes cuchillos. Tienen una forma específica, la hoja es delgada y alargada; los he visto con anterioridad, aunque no muchas veces: son los que usan los carniceros de mi distrito para deshuesar la carne.

El Capitolio quiere sangre.

Entonces lo oigo. Pasos rápidos, los de alguien corriendo como una bala a través de la alta hierba. Por un momento me quedo ahí, congelada, asimilando lo que está pasando. ¡Un tributo, un tributo! Con las manos temblando saco una flecha del carcaj y la preparo en el arco. Apunto a la entrada. Viene de la derecha. ¿Tayuya, Sasori? ¿Tayuya? ¿Sasori? ¿Pelirrojo? ¿Shikamaru? Está cerca, ¡está cerca! La punta de la flecha tiembla en mi eje de visión. Por favor, por favor, que no sea él, que no sea él, que no sea él, que no...

Mi flecha sale volando en cuanto el brillante pelo de la cabeza asoma, pero los nervios son traicioneros y esta cabeza muy rápida: hay veinte centímetros de separación cuando pasa a su lado, perdiéndose en el claro. Saco otra flecha irguiéndome un poco sin pretenderlo y entonces algo vuela hacia mí, algo demasiado veloz como para que yo siquiera pueda evitar que desgarre el lateral de mi chaqueta y, bajo ella, mi carne.

El cerebro tarda un cierto intervalo en enviar la señal de dolor. Mi padre me enseñó a aprovechar ese tiempo; es el que uso para esconderme de nuevo tras las cajas.

Después la explosión de fuego en mi piel me desquicia.

Un alarido ahogado atraviesa mi garganta y me llevo de forma instintiva las manos sobre la herida; la sangre me las empapa. No me ha atravesado, lo sé porque puedo ver la lanza tirada a mi lado, pero hay demasiada sangre, demasiado calor colándose entre mis dedos. Caigo a un lado, las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas y yo no sé ni qué hacer conmigo misma. Estoy bloqueada por lo que tengo en mi costado. Pero al cabo de un par de minutos sé que esto no es el final, es tan sólo demasiado dolor, y yo puedo con ello.

Sé que no es el final, pero hay alguien aquí que está dispuesto a matarme.

Consigo separar lo suficiente mi conciencia de mi desbocado sentimiento de pánico y corrijo la presión que estoy ejerciendo sobre la herida para conseguir que deje de sangrar; la sensación de sentir mi carne bajo mis dedos dibujando formas más profundas de lo acostumbrado en mi cintura me repugna tanto que casi vomito.

Puedo oír cómo se acerca hasta mí; sus pies aparecen en mi campo de visión, pero no hay más sonido que mis jadeos ni más movimiento que el que hago yo para girar sobre mí misma y observar su rostro.

Sasori siempre ha tenido esos ojos tan peligrosamente dulces, ese aire tan atractivo y femenino que recuerda a una flor venenosa...

* * *

**Oh Death - Jen Titus**

Creo que una de las primeras canciones que me inspiraron en esta historia.

* * *

_*Ciudad H: como no se me ocurría nada mejor, fue como llamé a la ciudad central del distrito, allá por el primer capítulo xD_

_HUOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESTOY VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRG GGHHH_

_Como creo que os debo una explicación voy a explayarme un poquito..._

_Todo comenzó en Semana Santa. Aparte de aprender a hacer calceta (yeah, soy una moderrrrna xD) tenía una cachoinspiración del quince, es decir, que no paraba de idear y escribir. El problema es que en un momento dado me di cuenta que no estaba escribiendo fanfic, sino que aquello estaba demasiado alejado de la historia original y estaba escribiendo mi propia historia. Así que estuve un par de semanas revoloteando en mi mundo de yupi ideando la historia al completo y escribiendo algunos detalles del esquema general para que cuando me siente a escribirla en verano no se me escape nada (ya ni entro en el tema del sueño: mi novio me llegó a echar la bronca y todo por no dormir lo suficiente)._

_Pero claro, tras las vacaciones volví al mundo real de la carrera y del trabajo... y, en fin, si apruebo todo en mayo y junio habré terminado y creedme, no hay nada que desee más que terminar ya mi maldita carrera y ponerme a otra cosa mariposa. Eso conlleva sesiones diarias de intenso estudio. Y luego el trabajo... puf, de repente tengo muuuchas cosas que hacer y no doy abasto para todo._

_Conclusión: tenía mucho material nuevo escrito para Cosas que nunca te dije, pero sólo subí el último capi de todo lo que tenía escrito, y ya me lo tuve que pensar por lo que os he comentado arriba. El resto me lo voy a quedar yo, hay demasiado de mí en ello como para que vaya a "desperdiciarlo" en un fanfic. Si también os gusta escribir vuestras propias historias seguro que sabéis a lo que me refiero. _

_De este fanfic me di un respiro en Sem Santa porque me apetecía variar y para cuando he querido ponerme otra vez estaba demasiado liada como para avanzar... pero eso no significa que lo vaya a dejar! Tan sólo que me va a costar avanzar un poquito más, sobre todo porque todavía me queda tomar un par de decisiones con respecto a los dos próximos capítulos... Además, es un momento muy crítico en la historia y supongo que preferiréis que lo haga bien no? Aunque el final ya esté completamente decidido :P  
_

_En fin, que os he echado de menos, y espero que vosotros a mi también, aunque sea un poquete. Merezco vuestra piedad? xD_

_Bueno, ahora me voy a vestir y voy a ir a clase, así que no puedo ponerme a contestar vuestros reviews hasta esta noche... pero pretendo hacerlo! Si tardo no me odiéis, de verdad pretendo hacerlo, me encanta hablar con vosotros..._

_Más y mejor en el próximo capi! Besitos para todos! =D_

_~Yoake Laberinto._


End file.
